Je t'aime
by piacere
Summary: Alternate! Nov 17- COMPLETE! Lizzie and Gordo are a young couple in love and things happen. Things get complicated. Please read and give it a chance!
1. One

SUMMARY: LIZZIE AND GORDO ARE A YOUNG COUPLE AND STUFF HAPPENS. (don't want to get too specific, do we?)  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LIZZIE MCGUIRE.  
  
"Gordo, I can't believe you are leaving tomorrow and won't be coming back for a whole two years!" Lizzie exclaimed as Gordo was walking Lizzie to her apartment from dinner. They had been going out for a few years now an they were in the middle of college. Gordo was about to participate in an abroad course that he would take for about two years  
  
"I know, but Lizzie, this is so cool. I will be filming the animals and soon have a documentary that will be shown all around the world. Just think, as soon as I am finished, I will be yours forever, and you will be sick of me!"  
  
"I know, but still, why do you have to leave? I feel like I will never see you again. What if you fall in love with a pretty Asian girl or something happens to you?"  
  
Gordo smiled, "Lizzie, nothing will happen. The parts of Asia I will be in are extremely safe and I will call you as soon as I get there, okay? Just promise me that you won't fall in love with someone while I am gone?"  
  
"Never," Lizzie said. They had just gotten to Lizzie's apartment, and Lizzie let Gordo in.  
  
"Good. Lizzie, thank you so much for taking me to dinner. I guess this is going to be my last American dinner for a while. You sure made this night unforgettable," Gordo said, as he kissed her goodnight.  
  
"Gordo?" Lizzie said as she let go from the kiss. She started playing with his shirt nervously.  
  
"Yeah?" Gordo asked as he still held her tightly. "Before you go, I have something I want to give you."  
  
"Okay. Where is it?"  
  
"Sit down."  
  
Gordo looked at Lizzie and did as he was told. Lizzie sat down next to him and took his hand. "Gordo, you know that thing you have always wanted from me and I was always waiting for the right moment for me to give it to you?" Lizzie said and then started kissing his neck.  
  
"You mean. . ."Gordo started, but Lizzie interrupted.  
  
"Gordo, before you leave, I have something very special to give you. Gordo, tonight, I give you me," Lizzie said as she smiled and stood up to lead him into her bedroom.  
  
"Are you sure, Lizzie?"  
  
"I am positive. I love you very much and I want to make this a night to remember," Lizzie said as she started unbuttoning his shirt."  
  
"Oh, Lizzie, I love you so much," he said as he started kissing her. The kiss deepened and they soon fell on Lizzie's bed and made love for the very first time together.  
  
The next morning, Lizzie woke up with a note next to her. Gordo had already left her and gone to the airport. The note said,  
  
"I love you, Lizzie and thank you so much for last night. It meant a lot to me. I was so tempted to wake you up, but you looked like a sleeping angel. . .my sleeping angel. I will talk to you soon. Gordo"  
  
Lizzie smiled. She had no regrets about the night before. It was perfect, and she was even more in love now then she was beforehand, if that was possible.  
  
She did, however, miss Gordo already. She was going to have to fend for herself now in this big city of Chicago, without the presence of her boyfriend, her true love, and her soul mate. She just wished she could go two years into the future and be able to see him again and hold him and share their love again. She could be strong, she could cope, she tried to convince herself.  
  
She got up from bed and fixed herself coffee and breakfast. Soon, the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Lizzie answered.  
  
"Lizzie?" Gordo answered. "I am at the airport, we are about to board the plane, but I couldn't without hearing your voice just one more time and again, telling you how much I love you."  
  
"Gordo! I love you, too. Thank you so much for calling. I miss you already."  
  
"I miss you, too, Lizzie. I wish you were coming with me, but when you get back, you and I will be finished with college. Lizzie, I have to go, but thank you so much for being my girlfriend, Lizzie. Je t'aime!"  
  
"Je t'aime!" Lizzie said back and they both hung up. They always said "je t'aime" to each other as to say "good bye." In French, it means, "I love you."  
  
She could hardly wait to see him again. She just hoped she would be busy enough to not have time to think about him all the time.  
  
***  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	2. Two

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LIZZIE MCGUIRE. I CORRECTED THE LETTER, SO YOU CAN NOW SEE IT IN THE FIRST CHAPTER. Thanks for the reviews!  
  
One Month Later  
  
Lizzie was at her apartment, watching television. She was sick and she missed her Gordo. The phone rang, and it was her friend, Miranda.  
  
"Hello?" Lizzie said.  
  
"Lizzie! Que pasa?"  
  
"I have been better. You know, this sickness should go away anytime now," Lizzie said.  
  
"Yeah. Have you felt any better at all?" Miranda asked.  
  
"No, its really weird, and I figure it must have something to do with missing Gordo. It's a weird feeling having to wake up and not being able to talk to him," Lizzie said.  
  
"When is the last time you talked to him?"  
  
"Oh, I talked to him last night. I didn't tell him about me not feeling well, because I didn't want him to worry, and I am sure I will feel better soon," Lizzie said.  
  
"What are your symptoms again?"  
  
"Um, I feel nauseated a lot and my head hurts. I also feel very lazy and tired, which is so unlike me. I want to get back to normalcy," Lizzie said.  
  
"Lizzie, have you seen a doctor about this? I mean, it could be serious!" Miranda said.  
  
"No, because I am sure the doctor will tell me nothing I don't already know. I probably have the flu," Lizzie said.  
  
"Maybe. Lizzie? This is sort of out of the blue, but did you and Gordo ever have sex?"  
  
"Um, yeah," Lizzie said, and her eyes widened, "You don't think I could be pregnant or something, do you?"  
  
"I don't know. Have you had your period?"  
  
"No," Lizzie said, "but we only had sex once."  
  
"Once is all it takes, honey and if I were you I would go to the doctor and have him see for himself," Miranda said.  
  
"Okay," Lizzie said reluctantly. She still believed that she wasn't pregnant, but there was always the chance of pregnancy. She called the doctor and made an appointment for later in the afternoon.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Lizzie walked into her apartment after she had gotten home from the doctor's office. "What am I going to tell Gordo?!" she thought as she went to her bed and thought about things. She was only twenty years old, and only had sex once, and this was a result? She was having a baby? And the father was in Asia at the moment looking at gorillas? This was too much to handle.  
  
"Maybe I should not tell him anything," Lizzie said when she called Miranda back on the phone.  
  
"You will do nothing of the sort, I mean, he is the father, and he deserves to know. Besides, this is Gordo. He is not going to desert you or anything. He will probably be thrilled and anxious to get back home to see you," Miranda said.  
  
"My point. He will be anxious and nervous, and I don't want him to feel like that," Lizzie said.  
  
"So what are you going to do? Have him come back two years from now see you with a baby, and you will live happily ever after? I don't think so. He deserves to know," Miranda said.  
  
"I know, but I don't want him to feel sorry for me and call me constantly to see how I am feeling. This sucks, Miranda, why can't I just be sick?"  
  
"Well, you are sick. But, it will go away in eight months. Come on, Lizzie, Gordo deserves to know this, and Gordo will love this information," Miranda said.  
  
"But we aren't even married," Lizzie pointed out.  
  
"So? When he comes home, you two can get married and be one small happy family."  
  
"When he comes home?? As soon as he finds out, he will be on the next flight and he will never go back."  
  
"And this is a bad thing?"  
  
Lizzie considered this, "No, but he has been waiting for years for this opportunity, and I am trying very hard not to spoil this or distract him, and this is quite a distraction."  
  
"Well, you can always consider adoption," Miranda said.  
  
"No! I mean, this is a part of Gordo and me, and this is what I have to love and cherish while Gordo is gone. Besides, Gordo will freak out if he finds out that I gave our baby for adoption."  
  
"Then tell Gordo," Miranda said.  
  
"I will. I just won't right now. He is coming for Thanksgiving in a week, so I will tell him then," Lizzie said.  
  
"And in the meantime?"  
  
"I will talk to him as if I am perfectly healthy and tell him how much I miss him," Lizzie said.  
  
"Okay," Miranda said disapprovingly, "I will be here for you, Lizzie."  
  
"Good," Lizzie said and she smiled. The two friends hung up.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Lizzie was sitting on her bed doing her homework when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Good morning," Gordo's voice said, cheerily.  
  
"Gordo! You called me yesterday. Is everything all right?" Lizzie said, concerned.  
  
Lizzie heard Gordo laugh, "Lizzie, besides the fact that you aren't here, things can never be better. I just missed you and your voice. How are you?"  
  
"I am well, Gordo, how are you?"  
  
"Good, I met this monkey today named Spike, and he is so cute. So, what are you doing right now?"  
  
"Oh, I am doing homework," Lizzie said, "I am getting ready to go to bed, though," Lizzie said as she yawned.  
  
"Oh yeah I keep on forgetting we are with different times here. Anyway, I don't want to keep you busy, and I can't wait to see you next week! I have to go eat breakfast. Bye!"  
  
"Bye!" Lizzie said, but she ended up saying it to the dead line. 


	3. Three

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LIZZIE MCGUIRE. Thanks for all the reviews! It is finally summer! Yay!  
  
A Week Later  
  
Two Days Before Thanksgiving  
  
"Miranda, I am about to pick Gordo up from the airport. Do you want to come with me?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Nah, I mean, you need to talk to him alone," Miranda said.  
  
"Well, here is the thing, Miranda," Lizzie started.  
  
"Oh, no, Liz, you are telling Gordo that you are pregnant, and I don't want to hear any more objections about it," Miranda said as she practically shoved Lizzie out of her apartment.  
  
"No, Miranda, I don't even know what I am going to do with the baby yet."  
  
"Lizzie, you have told me over and over that you are going to keep this baby, why the sudden change?"  
  
"I don't know. I mean, I don't want Gordo to miss this opportunity and we aren't even married, Miranda."  
  
"So? This was unplanned. But you know Gordo loves you and you love him back. You were planning on getting married at some point, weren't you?"  
  
"That's the thing. I don't want to pressure Gordo to do anything he isn't ready for, like marriage, or children," Lizzie said.  
  
"Um, Liz? You don't even know how Gordo feels about this. He might be thrilled."  
  
"But then he won't return to complete his work in Asia," Lizzie said.  
  
"Well, he can finish his education here. He won't mind. I don't know how many times I have to tell you this, but everything will work out and everything will be okay. You just have to wait," Miranda said. "Now, come on! You are going to keep Gordo waiting!"  
  
"Fine," Lizzie said as she walked to her car. "Bye, Miranda!"  
  
"Bye! Call me when you have him!" Miranda said as she got into her own car.  
  
Lizzie sighed as she started her car. This was it, she thought. She was going to see Gordo for the first time in over a month and a week. She pulled out of her parking space, and headed to the airport.  
  
She got to the airport early and waited on a bench outside the customs area. On the screen, it said the flight was running about an hour behind schedule. Great, she thought, this would give her more time to think about how to tell Gordo her news.  
  
She started practicing. "Uh, Gordo," Lizzie practiced, "I have some good news, honey, I am pregnant," Lizzie said. No, what if he didn't think this was good news? "David Gordon, I am having a baby and it is yours," Lizzie said. No, that gave reason to doubt that the baby was his, and it didn't sound romantic. Lizzie rubbed her temples and signed as she put her head down for a few minutes. She gave out one more sigh as she looked up, ready to rehearse again. "Gordo," she said and she smiled, "I have something I need to tell you."  
  
"Really?" she heard someone say in front of her. She looked up, and it was Gordo, with all of his suitcases and everything. He smiled and walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Gordo! I didn't expect you so soon!" she said as she stood up and hugged him.  
  
"Yeah, well, I missed you so much that I ran out of the plane and got my stuff as quick as possible just to see you," he said, and he kissed her again, this time on the lips. "Oh, Lizzie, I missed you so much! I couldn't wait to see you! How are you? What do you need to tell me? Oh! I have so much to tell you," he said as they walked to Lizzie's car with his luggage.  
  
"Well, tell me all about it!" Lizzie said.  
  
"No, I insist that you tell me about yourself," Gordo said.  
  
Lizzie shook her head nervously. "No, no, I really want to hear about Asia. What was it like?"  
  
Gordo laughed, "Liz, we have already talked on the phone about me. I really want to hear about you. That is the whole reason I came back."  
  
Just then, the phone rang. Lizzie picked it up. "Hello?" It was Miranda.  
  
"Lizzie? Is Gordo with you?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Yeah, Miranda, he is right here," Lizzie said.  
  
"Have you told him the news?"  
  
"Not yet!" Lizzie said.  
  
"When are you going to tell him?" Miranda hissed.  
  
"I don't know, but please, I know what I am doing. Okay?"  
  
"Okay," Miranda said disapprovingly. "Can I speak to him?"  
  
"Why?" Lizzie asked, suspiciously.  
  
"I am not going to tell him anything. I don't want him to have it spoiled. I just want to say 'hi.'" Miranda said.  
  
"Fine," Lizzie said, reluctantly, as she handed Gordo the phone, "Miranda wants to say 'hello,'" Lizzie said.  
  
"Hey, Miranda! How are you?" Gordo asked.  
  
After a few short minutes of talking on the phone, Gordo hung up. Lizzie could not hear the conversation between Miranda and Gordo. Gordo handed the phone back to Lizzie.  
  
"What did Miranda have to say?" Lizzie asked. They were still in the airport in the parking lot. Lizzie pulled out.  
  
"A lot," Gordo said.  
  
What do you mean?" Lizzie asked, nervously.  
  
"Well, when I say a lot, I mean she said considerably more than you," Gordo said.  
  
"Oh," Lizzie said, calming down.  
  
"She said you had something to tell me," Gordo said.  
  
"What?!" Lizzie said and she looked away from the road and at him. This caused her to almost hit another car, but she saved herself just in time.  
  
"Are you okay?" Gordo asked, starting to look concerned.  
  
"I am fine," Lizzie said.  
  
"I mean, should I be concerned?" Gordo asked.  
  
"No," Lizzie said as she laughed lightly. "I am fine, I promise."  
  
"Okay," Gordo said. "So, what is this news that you have to tell me?" he said excitedly.  
  
"The news? Oh, can I tell you later? I mean, I would rather tell you when I am not driving," Lizzie said.  
  
"Okay," Gordo said, understandlingly.  
  
A few minutes later, they arrived at Lizzie's apartment, where Gordo would be staying for the next few days.  
  
They both walked in, and Gordo put his stuff down in Lizzie's room while Lizzie waited for him in the living room. He sat down next to her and put his arms around her, "So, what is this news you have to tell me?" Gordo asked.  
  
Lizzie stood up, "Would you like some coffee?" she asked as she walked into the kitchen and made herself some coffee.  
  
"Lizzie! I came all the way back here to talk to you, and we haven't talked too much," Gordo said as he followed her into the kitchen. He hugged her from behind and started kissing her neck as she made the coffee, "So, what is it you want to tell me?"  
  
"Gordo," Lizzie said sternly, "Please go sit down and I will tell you once the coffee is ready."  
  
Gordo was taken aback by Lizzie's tone. He left her alone in the kitchen as she cried silently to herself. How was she going to tell Gordo that she was pregnant? This was really had for her. She was so worried about what he would think and whether it would ruin his career. This baby that she wanted so badly, but couldn't bring herself to tell the father of the child, her only lover, that he was going to be a dad.  
  
Not wanting Gordo to know she had been crying, she waited a few minutes before she came in with the coffee. She still didn't know what she was going to say to Gordo.  
  
She handed Gordo a cup of coffee, and sat down next to him with her hot tea. "Are you sure you are okay?" Gordo asked.  
  
Lizzie forced herself to smile. "I am doing fine. I guess I am just a little. . .overwhelmed with. . .stuff," Lizzie told Gordo.  
  
Gordo kissed Lizzie's forehead. "Is there anything I can do to help?"  
  
"No, I am fine. This is something I can only help myself," Lizzie said.  
  
"Okay," Gordo said as he rubbed her leg lovingly.  
  
After a few minutes of sitting there and doing nothing, Lizzie suddenly felt the urge to throw up. Morning sickness. She excused herself and ran to the bathroom, and barely made it to the toilet. After she was finished throwing up, she sat on the floor with her head over the toilet. Even after she flushed the toilet, she sat there.  
  
She heard Gordo knock on the door and asked if he could come in. When Lizzie didn't answer, he let himself in. There, sat a pale-faced Lizzie staring at the toilet. "Should I call the doctor?" Gordo said as he sat beside her.  
  
"No," Lizzie said as she stood up and went to the sink to wash her face, and clean her mouth, "I will be fine. I guess I just had a bad lunch or something."  
  
Gordo didn't believe her, but wasn't going to say anything because he didn't know what else it could be. Lizzie walked to her bed and lay down there. Gordo sat beside her and moved her hair out of her face. "Too bad you have to be sick while I am here," Gordo said.  
  
"I know," Lizzie said, "and Gordo?" Lizzie said, still somewhat out of the loop.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"About that news Miranda wants me to tell you?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I should have told you sooner, but I didn't know how to tell you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That. . ." Lizzie started, but was too weak and tired to remember, "I am sick," she said.  
  
"Do you think it is contagious?" Gordo asked.  
  
"No," Lizzie said, but before Gordo could ask anything else, Lizzie fell asleep. Gordo decided to let her sleep. 


	4. Four

I DO NOT OWN LIZZIE MCGUIRE. Thanks for the reviews and I am sorry it took me so long to update. I am prepping to get out of the country in like a week, so updates may be a little scarce. Again, thanks for the reviews! You may not be happy with what happens, but I promise this is pat of the development of the story.  
  
Friday After Thanksgiving  
  
Lizzie had just gotten back from dropping of Gordo at the airport. Lizzie heard the phone ring and knew it was Miranda.  
  
"Hey, Miranda," she said.  
  
"Hola, chica! So, what did he say to the good news?"  
  
"Miranda, I know you are going to hate me for this, but I didn't tell him," Lizzie said.  
  
"What?! But you said you were going to tell him!"  
  
"I know! I know! But, I just couldn't bring myself to tell him. He was just so excited about telling me about his adventures, that I never got the chance," Lizzie said.  
  
"Lizzie," Miranda started, "You and I both know that is absolutely no excuse."  
  
"But Miranda! It's not as bad as it sounds! I didn't tell him, but I did write him a letter and I left it at the bottom of his suitcase," Lizzie said.  
  
"Lizzie, you are hopeless! What am I going to do with you?" Miranda sighed.  
  
"Well, I don't want to ruin his dreams," Lizzie said.  
  
Miranda sighed, "Oh, well. At least you wrote him a letter. I will give you a little credit for that."  
  
"Thanks. I am not proud of not telling him, either, you know," Lizzie said.  
  
"Well, you could have fooled me," Miranda said, sarcastically.  
  
"I am telling the truth. I love Gordo, and his happiness means the world to me," Lizzie said.  
  
"Well, then, why didn't you tell him? It would have made him really happy," Miranda said.  
  
"I wrote him a note, and I am sorry. Like I said, I am not proud of it, but I did it. I can't take it back now. And when he calls, we will discuss the future. But right now, you are really making me feel bad, and that is just something I don't really need right now," Lizzie said and she hung up the phone.  
  
Lizzie decided to call it a day, and went to do to bed. Sometime in the middle of the night, however, she heard the phone ring. Looking, and seeing that it was Miranda, she unplugged the phone, thinking Miranda wanted to give her another lecture. She went back to sleep.  
  
About a half an hour later, she heard someone pounding on the door and screaming her name. Confused, she got up to go answer the door. It was Miranda. "Lizzie!" she cried.  
  
"Hmm?" Lizzie answered, half asleep.  
  
"Lizzie!" Miranda cried as she let her self in the apartment. "Turn on the news NOW!"  
  
Confused, Lizzie turned on the news, and saw that there was some breaking news. "What happened?" Lizzie asked, seeing reporters talk about deaths.  
  
"There was a plane crash! I think Gordo was on that plane! It was going to Beijing from here! Lizzie! Gordo was in a plane crash!" Miranda cried.  
  
"What?" Lizzie cried, "No, no, that can't be his flight, it just can't," Lizzie said, getting up to check for the flight number. She looked at the flight number of the crash, "Oh no! Gordo was on that plane!" Lizzie sobbed, "This can't be happening!"  
  
Miranda continued watching the news, "They are trying to identify the people who lost their lives. Oh, Lizzie! I am so sorry! I am so sorry," Miranda said.  
  
Lizzie sat with Miranda on the couch and they hugged each other. They cried in each other's arms that night. Gordo's luggage was identified, but the suitcase looked pretty destroyed.  
  
They sat and watched the news in awe. They couldn't believe what had just happened. The whole crash was a mystery to everyone right now. "Miranda," Lizzie mumbled through her tears, "Gordo never knew he was going to be a father."  
  
"Oh, Lizzie! I am so sorry!"  
  
"He may not have been on that plane if I told him. I should have told him! I can't believe he is dead!" Lizzie said, still in a state of shock.  
  
That night, Miranda stayed with Lizzie as they sobbed all night. No one survived the crash. Not any of the 232 passengers and flight attendants survived it.  
  
Lizzie didn't go to work for the next few days. She decided she would keep the baby, in memory of Gordo. She had so much guilt and shame over the plane crash; she didn't know what to do. Miranda helped her, and so did her family for the next few weeks. She told her parents, as well as Gordo's parents that she was carrying his child. They said they would help her in any way possible.  
  
Just when she thought nothing in her life could get any worse, things did. A few months after Gordo was declared dead, something else happened that changed Lizzie forever. . .  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter was depressing, no? And what changes Lizzie's life forever other than the death of her Gordo? Find out in next chapter.  
  
I am really sorry I have to leave you hanging, but this chapter and the next chapter are going to be kind of depressing. But, despite that, I promise you, this story will have a happy ending, and Lizzie and Gordo will end up together. No, this is not one of those "falling in love with a dead guy" type stories. I am telling you this, and think of it as dramatic irony (the readers know something the characters don't, like with Oedipus, where he unknowingly killed his father and married his mother and had children with her- -in case you don't know that story-tis quite a classic), not a giveaway, because the death is not as pivotal as one thinks. Okay, anyway, Gordo is thought to be dead by everyone, but he really isn't. Again, like I said, I did not giveaway the ending or anything. The whole story actually develops after the next chapter, although the next chapter is important. Wow, I know I am making this more complicated than it seems, but I thought I should clarify that, so you won't yell at me for killing off Gordo, because I didn't kill off Gordo. Just think of him as "missing in action" for the time being.  
  
With that being said, please review, but please trust me that this is going to have a happy ending and no deaths. Oh, and please, don't flame me for killing Gordo, because I swear I didn't. It is, however, important to realize that Lizzie and everyone else think he is dead.  
  
Piacere! Please review! I will try to write the next chapter and post it tomorrow.  
  
***Shameless Plug***  
  
In the mean time, if you want to read a story I am co-writing with "ottertheelephante," that is about Lizzie and Gordo finding love letters in an attic, and through them, finding how they really feel for each other, please do so.  
  
***End of Shameless Plug***  
  
Ohh, and don't forget I am leaving the country next Monday for about ten days. (Dové? Buona domanda! Vado in Italia! In Roma! Augurimi la buona fortuna!) -- My sad Italian. Anyway, please review! 


	5. Five

AGAIN, I DO NOT OWN LIZZIE MCGUIRE. This chapter is probably going to be a little strange and perhaps considered bizarre, but it is all part of the build-up of the story, and this is an important part of the story. Also, I have researched some stuff mentioned in this chapter, although some of the stuff might be incorrect. I will explain more after this chapter.  
  
Identity  
  
A Few Months Later. . .  
  
Since the plane crash, Lizzie had calmed down, and was back in work. One day, after work, Lizzie, who still wasn't showing at this point, started walking to her car in the parking lot of the building. At this point, it was pretty late, and the amount of cars in the parking lot was scarce. While Lizzie walked to her car, however, she heard three distinct voices. She thought nothing of them, and continued to walk to her car. All of the sudden, she heard two loud noises, and she looked to see what was going on, and saw that a man was holding a gun, and she only saw that one guy.  
  
In shock and awe of what she just saw, she dialed 911, trying to see to it that the armed man would not see her. The operator picked up, and she whispered, "I think I just witnessed a murder," into her phone.  
  
"Where are you?" the operator asked.  
  
"I am in a parking lot of the Gradient Office Buildings," Lizzie whispered.  
  
"Okay, hold on, miss. Try and stay calm. I realize this is a very shocking event. I have dispatched a few policemen, who should be there any minute. Please stay on the line and stay calm."  
  
"The guy is still in the parking lot," Lizzie cried, hiding behind a car, "I don't want him to find me."  
  
"He won't find you if you stay calm and wait for someone to get there," the operator said.  
  
Lizzie heard footsteps coming closer and closer to her. She was too afraid to look and find out what was going on. Suddenly, the footsteps turned into a shadow of a figure, and then a figure, hovering over her, "What do you think you are doing?" a low voice asked.  
  
Lizzie was still on the phone, and she couldn't talk.  
  
"Hang up the phone, lady," the man said, and he pointed a gun at her. Lizzie hung up the phone. The man tugged on her to stand up, and he held the gun to her ear, "Now, normally, I try to keep the ladies out of my affairs, but since you didn't keep out of mine, I am afraid I have to interfere."  
  
Lizzie still said nothing as she prayed that she would somehow be rescued.  
  
"How long have you been in this parking lot?" the man said.  
  
"I just got here," Lizzie lied.  
  
"Well, who were you on the phone with?"  
  
"My friend."  
  
"That's not good enough," the man said and he prepared to shoot her.  
  
Just then, sirens were heard, and policemen surrounded the situation. "FREEZE!" an officer said. "Drop the gun and let the girl go!"  
  
The man dropped the gun, but before letting Lizzie go, he whispered in her ear, "You called the cops? Well, you are going to pay for this, especially if I have to go to jail."  
  
Lizzie froze as she took in his words as he let her go forcefully. A lady cop walked over to Lizzie, while several other cops handled and hand-cuffed the man. Lizzie watched as he was escorted into the backseat of a car. Lizzie watched him as he mouthed, "You are going to die."  
  
Lizzie watched as he was driven away. In the meantime, Lizzie stayed with the female cop, "Are you okay, miss?" the cop asked.  
  
"I don't know. That man threatened to kill me," Lizzie said, still shaken up. This was the last thing she needed in her life.  
  
"Well, I am afraid you are going to have to ride with me to the police station to answer some questions and deal with some other matters," the cop said.  
  
"What matters?"  
  
"Well, miss, you were a witness to a murder, and if this man pleads innocence, which, believe it or not, is very likely, you may have to be called to testify. Now, come on," the cop said, "You can ride with me."  
  
Lizzie took her belongings and walked with the cop to a car. Other police officers stayed behind to deal with the dead bodies.  
  
Once at the police station, Lizzie was escorted to an office, and the door was shut closed. A few minutes later, two policemen came in to question her. Lizzie was still shaken up by the whole thing, and that she almost died.  
  
"Miss, as you may or may not realize, you just witnessed a murder of two men. Now, I understand that you were threatened by the murderer?" one of them asked.  
  
"Yes," Lizzie said.  
  
"Well, Miss McGuire, I am afraid I have some good news and some bad news about Robert Horawitz. He was the murderer. He is believed to have killed George Tellico and David Jacobs this afternoon. However, he claims he is innocent, which means his trial will be a lot bigger, and witnesses will be required," the older looking officer explained.  
  
Lizzie nodded her head, not sure as to what the two officers were getting at.  
  
"Well, I am Officer Bill McKnight, and this is my partner, Officer Kyle Goodman. We are here to help you, as we know this is a hard thing to deal with," Bill said.  
  
Lizzie nodded her head, "What are you trying to say?"  
  
"Well, you are a witness to this, and, will be asked to testify in court about what you know and what you saw," Kyle explained.  
  
"Okay," Lizzie said.  
  
"This gets a little more complicated than just being a witness. Since he has threatened to kill you, we strongly suggest that you take action," Bill said.  
  
Lizzie nodded her head. She had a clearer sense as to what they were talking about. "What kind of action?" Lizzie said, trying to sound professional, as opposed to what she really felt, which was a slur of emotions, including confusion, sadness, scared, and paranoia.  
  
"Well, the first step is to file a restraining order on Mr. Horawitz, but that might not keep you out of danger," Kyle said.  
  
"And, therefore, we think it is best for you to enter the Witness Protection Program, so if Mr. Horawitz or anyone who knows of Mr. Horawitz tried to find you and hurt you in any way, they will have some difficulty," Bill said.  
  
Lizzie nodded her head, "Do you know about the witness protection program, miss?"  
  
"Not much," Lizzie said.  
  
"Well, the WPP is a program designed for witnesses of a crime who may need protection from other people involved. They will give you a new identity, social security number, as well as a new place to live. They give you a new past as well. With the help of the WPP, it is hard to find someone. Now, are you married? Do you have a family?"  
  
Lizzie looked down at her stomach, which to most people, looked pretty normal. "Uh, no, I am not married. I am, however four months pregnant. The, uh, father died in the plane crash a couple of months ago," Lizzie explained.  
  
"I am very sorry to hear that. Your baby, when born, will take on your new name. I regret to have to say this, but this is very serious business. This program protects your identity, yet at the same time, you loose all contact with your family and friends, for at least a while," Bill explained.  
  
Lizzie looked down. She had never been so scared in her life that afternoon, and she never wanted to go through that again, so she agreed to joining the program, without really thinking of the fact that she could no longer keep contact with her family or Miranda.  
  
The officers explained that she would meet with the program soon, and Lizzie would also have to meet to explain what she saw in the parking lot. In the meantime, she would have to stay with one of the police officers. They said that she would stay with Officer Janet Smith, who Lizzie recognized as the female cop that helped her. The female cop was not in the room when she was explained about the WPP. They called it a day pretty soon after that, and the officer drove Lizzie to her house.  
  
Janet lived by herself. She could see how distressed Lizzie was, and thought maybe they could have a girl-to-girl talk to ease her mind. Being a witness was a hard thing to go through, as Janet helped many witnesses cope with aftermath.  
  
They ate a frozen dinner, and sat down in Janet's kitchen table, "You know, if you want to call somebody and let them know what happened, you can. I mean, you aren't part of the program yet, Miss. McGuire."  
  
"You can call me Lizzie."  
  
"Okay, Lizzie, do you have a friend or family member you want to call, just to let them know you are okay? You can't tell them much, but they deserve to know where you are."  
  
"What can I tell them?"  
  
"You can tell them that you witnessed a crime, and cannot really talk about it and you may have to move for your own protection. When the trial takes place, they can come and see it, but for the time being, you have to be very careful. The WPP will probably explain to your parents and other family about the WPP, and how you can't really talk with them at the moment," Janet explained sympathetically.  
  
Lizzie sniffed, as she started to cry, "I will call them tomorrow. Right now, I don't think I have a clear enough head to talk about it."  
  
"Okay. Well, in the meantime, you are welcome to talk to me. I have dealt with several witnesses, just like you, who have been through the same thing, and I am here to help you and be a friend," Janet said.  
  
Lizzie nodded her head, "I know. I guess this is just adding a lot of stress to my already stressful life," Lizzie said.  
  
"Well, what is so stressful?"  
  
"Well, I am four months pregnant," Lizzie explained.  
  
"Have you talked to your husband? He will have to enter the program, too, I believe."  
  
"Well, I am not married. Actually, the father died in a plane crash, and so it is just me and the baby," Lizzie said.  
  
"Wow! You are having a pretty tough time, then, aren't you?"  
  
Lizzie nodded her head, "and the worst part is, Gordo never even knew he was going to be a father."  
  
Janet looked at her sympathetically, "Well, I will do all I can to help you get through this. This arrangement isn't always permanent. Sometimes, you only have to hide for a few years. I think you are going to be just fine, McGuire."  
  
~~~  
  
Three Months Later.  
  
"Okay, Miss McGuire, starting tomorrow, you will assume this identity," Agent Jeffries explained to Lizzie as he handed her an envelope. Enclosed is a name, a social security number, drivers license, plane ticket, apartment information, work information, and any other necessary info you may need. Now, remember, you may not tell anyone of your real identity, and if you are to let it slip, notify us immediately, so we can give you a new identity. Remember, try to stay low, and keep out of anything that could get you on television or anything. Now, since you are pregnant, this baby will have to take your new name and information regarding all of that is enclosed with this packet. Also, do not call anyone from your past. That could lead to more unwanted trouble. Now, with all of that said, please sign this sheet of paper, and leave. Your flight to your new hometown leaves tomorrow. Once there, someone will meet you in the airport and drive you around to explain your life. Selected people know about this, such as your boss, tenant, and new doctor. They are sworn to secrecy. Any violations on their part could lead to an arrest. Any questions?"  
  
Lizzie shook her head and signed the sheet of paper. She saw her family for the last time yesterday, and the trial was over. Mr. Horowitz was sent to life in prison. Her meeting with her family was escorted and assisted, and they were not allowed to give her anything. They were instructed to tell anyone who asked that Lizzie was away at school, and they didn't talk about her. All pictures were to be put away. The Gordon's were instructed to do the same, pretending they never knew of Lizzie McGuire. Everyone was sad that they couldn't see Lizzie or the baby ever, and could not even know where Lizzie was located.  
  
After everything was explained, Lizzie was escorted to the airport, with little luggage. What she brought with her was also limited, as she couldn't wear her old clothes or anything. The government agency provided her with enough money for clothing and food until she was safe.  
  
On her way to the airport, Lizzie looked at the information on her new identity. Her new name was Lucille Emily Nelson. She was sent to live in Stuttgart, Arkansas, and be an elementary school teacher. Her past was that she moved here from Jackson, Mississippi and the father of her child was killed in a car accident. They gave more details and such, but they didn't really make sense. The past three months for "Lucille" had been overwhelming, with the trial, threats, and police questioning. She was looking forward to starting over again in some ways, but overall missed her old life, before the plane crash, and before the crime. It was bad enough loosing her Gordo, but now, she lost Miranda and the rest of her family.  
  
~~~  
  
Okay, so, like I said, this chapter was going to be bizarre, and in case you forgot, let me go over a quick re-cap. Lizzie thinks Gordo is dead while she is pregnant with his child. In the meantime, Lizzie witnessed a murder, and was threatened by a murderer. She was placed in the WPP, which protects her from the people involved, at the same time, causes her to lose at least temporary contact with everyone she knows, if not losing it all. Now, I know this seems like a soap opera from hell, but like I said, Gordo isn't dead, and he returns into the picture soon, and it still has a happy ending.  
  
Now, I know nothing about Stuttgart, except that it is Southeast of Little Rock, so anything pertaining to Stuttgart will be made up, as far as names go and stuff. I will try and update ASAP, but in the meantime, please review. 


	6. Six

I DO NOT OWN LIZZIE MCGUIRE. I just got back from vacation in Italy, and so that is why I haven't updated as recently. Please forgive me and have patience in the next few days. Unfortunately, my parental units are insisting I go to the beach for a few days next week, so there will be like five days without any updates. As far as this chapter goes, I realize that this story is a wee bit surreal, but there is a reason will soon become pretty clear. I also want to clarify that I have nothing against the country Turkey or anyone from Turkey. The explanation of Gordo's absence is really strange, but it fits. And thanks to whomever called this story creative. I try.   
  
He Lives  
  
Approximately Two Years Later  
  
David Gordon walked into a diner somewhere in Colorado. After over two years of being imprisoned in Turkey over a huge misunderstanding at the airport, he was finally released from prison, after the police found who they were looking for. He had not contacted anyone from the past.   
  
Two years before, he went to the airport with the intention of flying back to Asia. He checked in his bags, and went through security and made it all the way to the gate, when three men approached him and arrested him. Two of the men didn't speak English and the other man was there to translate. The translator explained that Mr. Gordon was suspected of involvement with bombing an important building in Ankara, the capital of Turkey. They claimed that he assumed a new identity and fled to a different country. Gordo wasn't fully aware of what was going on when he was escorted away from the gate and flown away to Ankara into a secluded prison. Once in Ankara, he would work in a prison camp. No matter what he told the government that asked him about it or court, it was no help. He couldn't figure out what was wrong or why he was still in Turkey and couldn't make any phone calls, until about a week prior to being in the Colorado diner.   
  
As it turned out, the translator with the government falsely translated things to both parties and in turn, both parties suffered. The translator had been tampering with the Turkish government for a long time now, and was caught only when the case was turned to a higher court, and the judge could speak more English than the other judge and members of the government.   
  
When this was discovered, David Gordon was released immediately, and to avoid any problems with America over this or any other issues, he agreed that he would silently exit Turkey in turn for a plane ticket home, money (for food, new clothes, and to make up for all the money he lost while not working in Asia and then some more for extra), and a phone call. The government agreed to this and apologized to him and let him go. Before he left, he made that phone call. He called his girlfriend at home. He hoped that she was all right and did not find someone else. However, when he called the number, an older woman picked up, and said she never heard of Lizzie McGuire.   
  
So, figuring she moved, and not knowing what else to do, he flew home to his parents. They would probably know what was going on. He took a taxi to his old house and let himself in. He felt bad for never calling them or anything, and they probably thought he was dead. He couldn't help not calling them. He saw that there were no cars at the house and no one seemed to be home. Maybe they had moved away, like Lizzie. No, the house still said "Gordon" on the mailbox. He took out his key. It was one of the few belongings he had since all the other ones were taken away. He opened the front door, and let himself into the house. The house seemed different somehow. He set his belongings down and walked around. In the living room, above the fireplace, on the mantle, was a picture of Gordo. That wouldn't seem too weird normally, but it was the only picture on the mantle. He moved into the dining room, which looked like it used to, and then he went into the kitchen. Everything seemed normal, but something was different. The house looked messier than before.   
  
In the kitchen, he looked for clues as to where his parents might be. There were a few papers scattered and other things as well. He searched around, and finally it came to him. Of course! Where else would they be? They are in Colorado in their ski cabin. They stay there every winter. He turned to the refrigerator to get the number, but something else caught his eye. It was a newspaper obituary.   
  
"Gordon, David died Friday evening in plane crash to Beijing. He is survived by his mother and father. Girlfriend Elizabeth McGuire also survives him as well as his friends Miranda Sanchez and Matt McGuire. Services to be held Monday at The Las Angeles Temple of God. Donations can be made to The Hunger House on his behalf. David was a loving person who had a heart of gold."  
  
So, that is what they think happened to him, he thought. The plane he was supposed to go on crashed. Wow. He could be dead now. The Turkish government saved him. Wait. Everyone thinks he is dead, including Lizzie. Lizzie! Where was she! What was he going to do? He can't just go over to the McGuires' and ask where she was. They wouldn't believe him. Would they? Maybe. He didn't know what else to do. His parents would have to wait.   
  
He went up to his room, which looked pretty much untouched, and looked up the McGuire number. He called it.  
  
"Hello?" someone picked up, it sounded like Mrs. McGuire.  
  
Okay. They still lived there. What was he supposed to say? He was probably dead to them too. "Uh, may I please speak to Elizabeth McGuire?"  
  
"Who is this?" Jo asked.  
  
"Uh, this is an old friend from high school. Is she there?"  
  
"No. Elizabeth is away at school. Who is this? I will tell her you called," Jo said.  
  
"Uh, Mrs. McGuire, this is Gordo. I know. . ."  
  
"What kind of sick joke is this?" Jo interrupted.  
  
"Mrs. McGuire, this isn't a joke. It's a long story, but I just came back from prison in Turkey. You have to believe me!"  
  
"Well, you may sound like David Gordon, but I am having trouble believing you, considering David died two years ago in a plane crash."  
  
"But I wasn't on that plane! Listen, can I just come over and discuss this? I can prove it!"  
  
Jo sighed, "Fine. You can drop by, but if you look nothing like David Gordon, I am calling the police."  
  
Gordo sighed in relief, "Thank you, Mrs. McGuire. I will be over in a few minutes."  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"At my parents house."   
  
He hung up the phone and gathered his bag of belongings, and walked over to the McGuire house. He still knew the way. This whole neighborhood was starting to come back.   
  
He knocked on the door once he got there. He saw Mr. McGuire appear in the window, with Mrs. McGuire following closely behind. A minute later, the front door opened. "Gordo?" Mr. McGuire sad in disbelief.  
  
"Mr. McGuire?"  
  
"What is my favorite football team?"   
  
Gordo looked at him confused, "I have no idea."  
  
Sam McGuire opened the door wider and smiled, "Where have you been?"   
  
"In a Turkish prison."  
  
"Come in," Jo said.  
  
Gordo came in and they all situated themselves in the living room.  
  
"So you never went on the flight that crashed?"  
  
Gordo shook his head, "No. I almost did, but I got stopped, and sent to prison in Turkey for the next two years. They suspected I was involved with a plot against the government and the translator ended up being the criminal. It is a long story, but they were very kind after things were settled, and let me go and gave me money."  
  
Jo and Sam's mouths dropped.  
  
"Yeah, I don't know if I would believe it if it didn't happen to me. Anyway, I hate to be rude, but where is Lizzie?"  
  
Jo and Sam exchanged looks, "I told you she was in school," Jo said.  
  
"What school?"  
  
"What school," Jo repeated, "You know, to tell you the truth, I don't really know what school she went to."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, she sort of ran away from us after you left and didn't really tell us where she went," Sam explained.  
  
"So you have no idea where she is?"  
  
"Well, no," Jo said.  
  
Gordo's eyes widened, "When is the last time you saw her?"  
  
"About two years ago. I am so sorry, Gordo. If you want to, you can stay over here for as long as you want, and we will try our best to find her," Jo said.  
  
Sam got up, "Yeah, I will call the police."  
  
"What will the police be able to do?" Gordo asked.  
  
Sam looked at Jo for help, "They might be able to issue a search," Sam lied.  
  
"Is everything okay with you and Lizzie?"  
  
"Yeah, why?" Jo asked.  
  
"Well, its just, well, you don't seemed too worried about Lizzie."  
  
"Well, we have had time to get over it," Jo said.  
  
"Yeah, Gordo, uhh, why don't we get some sleep, because this is kind of big, and tomorrow we will work things out? You can sleep in Lizzie's room," Sam said.  
  
Gordo looked around, still confused, "Okay, yeah, that's probably a good idea. Then, I can call my parents and tell them I am alive, and then work on Lizzie."  
  
"Good idea. You are probably tired from traveling anyway," Sam said.  
  
"Yeah," Gordo agreed and headed upstairs.   
  
"Wait! Gordo!" Jo said and she walked over to him and gave him a hug, "We will see what we can do about Lizzie," she whispered.  
  
~~  
  
That night, Sam went to the police station to see what he could do. After explaining the situation to the police, the police said they would have to check it everything out with the WPP and the situation with the prisoner before they could do anything. After checking with the WPP, they agreed that David could know what they knew, like that Lizzie was involved in the Witness Protection Program, but the location and identity were unknown. Other than that, they needed Gordo to drop by the station whenever so they can verify that it was, indeed, David Gordon, and not someone else, so they could handle the death records properly and deal with his social security number.  
  
The next day, the McGuire's' explained this to Gordo, and he just about exploded, especially since the McGuire's didn't know much at all. He went to the police station to deal with his death, and clear up his record. The police also cleared his social security number.   
  
"Officer? Is there any way I can have any contact with Lizzie McGuire? She was my girlfriend and we were planning on getting married."  
  
"I am sorry, Mr. Gordon, but I am afraid we can't give you any information. The case is still somewhat active, and it wouldn't be safe to be giving you any information," the officer explained.  
  
"Can you just tell me that she is okay?"  
  
The policeman sighed, "I don't know. I mean, this is an unusual circumstance. I will see what I can do. Call this number in about two weeks."  
  
"And until then?"  
  
"Well, unless you find her yourself, you are just going to have to wait."  
  
Gordo nodded his head in understanding, "Thank you, officer. I appreciate everything." Gordo left the police station, but instead of going to the McGuire's he had a mission. He was going to drive across the country and try to find his Lizzie.  
  
That is what led him to the diner in Colorado. After a few days of driving and searching in the used car he bought, he stopped in Colorado. He had to visit his parents anyway. He knew his chance of finding Lizzie was slim, but it was worth a shot. He just had to see Lizzie to tell her he was all right and alive, and make sure she was alive.  
  
~~  
  
Is this story starting to come together at all? Yeah, that chapter was more informative than anything, but in this one in a billion chance of finding her, maybe he does, and maybe he doesn't. Maybe. . .anything can happen. To be updated sometime next week. In the mean time, please review. If you have any ideas or anything just drop me a line. In other news, That's Amore will be updated soon as well. Also, Love Letters will be updated soon. Please review! 


	7. Seven

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LIZZIE MCGUIRE. Again, I apologize for the long wait. I am really in a slump right now with my other story, and I really wanted to update that before I moved on to update another chapter of this. Any guidance on the other one would be appreciated. I ended up going out of town for longer than I expected, and just got back two days ago, but for now, I am pretty much home until the end of summer. Thank you for the reviews. Also, remember Lucy is Lizzie.  
  
Lucy's Life  
  
"Bye, Mrs. Lucy! See you tomorrow!" said Jacob, one of Lucy's kindergarten students. He was the last to go in her rambunctious class of seventeen.  
  
"Bye, Jacob! Remember to read tonight!" Lucy said and she sighed. Her kids were just learning how to read, and every night, their homework was to read or have a parent read with them for at least ten minutes. She was into half of the school year, and her second year working there. After Jacob left, Lucy gathered her stuff together and drove a few buildings down to pick up her daughter, Sarah, from the nursery. Her daughter was 21 months old and going through a very talkative stage. Some of what she said made sense, but other things just came out as babble.  
  
When Lucy got home that afternoon, she set Sarah down in her room and checked the messages. The one message she had was from John Lewis, a single father of one of her students, Kyle. It was customary at the school Lucy taught for the teachers to give their home phone number. Little did she know, someone would actually take advantage of this and make social calls. John had been asking Lucy out for the past few weeks now, and Lucy always turned him down. It wasn't that she didn't like John. Actually, John was a very nice and financially stable person. It was just a relationship wasn't what Lucy was looking for at that time.  
  
Lucy called him back, and told him what she always told him, which was she wasn't over her late husband and not sure if she was ready to date. He accepted that, but every time, Lucy said something like this, she knew it was a lie. She hated living a lie. She knew the truth was dangerous, but she often wished she could call Miranda or her parents just to say "hey" and that they have a beautiful granddaughter that they might never see her or know what she looked like. She often wondered what was going on in their lives, but no one ever called her, because they didn't know how to reach them, and she wasn't allowed to call them or have any contact with them.  
  
The only person that ever called her from her past was the police station or the Witness Protection Program. They made monthly calls to check up on her status and give her updates on when she can go back to her old life, but they didn't say much. "He's in their for life, so you have little to worry about," they would say, or "We can't say much, but just gave us a few years." She had to say, she didn't want any of this, and she hated to think of Sarah in the process and the identity crises she will have in later years. If they were to get out, Lucy would go back as Lizzie McGuire and Sarah Nelson would be Sarah McGuire. This would just add more confusion, and Lucy was in a bind, because she couldn't get married. . .well, she could, but it would be a complicated procedure and another entrance into the WPP. Lizzie didn't want to put anyone through that.  
  
As hectic and hellish as being Lucy Nelson was, however, having a beautiful daughter in her life helped her get through it. Sarah was her prized possession, and her only memory of Gordo. Every step Sarah took, every word she spoke, and every smile she smiled, Lucy thought, "Gordo should be here," and she would look up at the ceiling and say, "Thank God for watching over us." Since Gordo was dead, with the help of a psychologist, Lucy realized that although Gordo wasn't with her in person, he was looking out for his family. Of course, even doctors had to be told lies, so they didn't know they whole story.  
  
Another thing that helped Lucy get by was her job. She loved ever minute of working at the school and knowing that she is making a difference in some kid's lives. Everyone was so nice, and the other staff and faculty were very polite. She even made a few friends, like a first grade teacher, Hilda Flint, who was a few years older, and also a single parent. Hilda introduced Lucy to a single parenting group that meets every month, and they would often go shopping together and just be friends.  
  
Lucy's life wasn't perfect or anything, but she was beginning to get used to everything and everyone in Stuttgart. She just wished Gordo were with her.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile in Colorado. . .  
  
Gordo called the McGuire family before he left, and asked them to call his parents in Colorado to tell them he was alive and on his way to visit them. He didn't want them to be shocked or not believe them or anything. He intended on buying a cell phone at some point to keep contact with the police and everyone, but he was still on a mission. It was hard to get information from the police, as he wasn't related or anything. He only wished he was with her, so he would be sent with him and they could form new identities together, so Lizzie wouldn't feel so alone.  
  
He nervously knocked on his parent's cabin door, and his father opened the door, and immediately started crying. "David! It's true! You are alive!" he said and he gave his long-lost son a hug. "Come in."  
  
Gordo walked in the cabin, and saw his mother in the kitchen, and as soon as she saw him, she started crying as well. The reunited family hugged and settled in the living room by the fire. Gordo explained where he had been for the past few years. He wanted to know what they knew about the whole Lizzie thing. Maybe they knew more details about the case than the police mentioned. They had, after all, only mentioned the basics of everything.  
  
"Well, David, your father and I are afraid we can't tell you much more than you probably already know," his mother explained.  
  
"Well, the police wouldn't say much, and the McGuire's looked as if they had other things on their mind. They only told me that she gained a new identity, but nothing else. They were so surprised to see me, they didn't give any more information."  
  
"Well, David," his father said, "I can tell you what I know, but it isn't much more."  
  
"Anything you tell me is fine," Gordo said. He hated to be rude, as they had just realized their son was alive, but he wanted to know where the girl he loved was.  
  
"Well, about three months after the plane crash, she was walking to her car in the parking lot, and she witnessed someone shooting at someone else. She called the police, and the shooter threatened her, and she was sent to the police station for questioning. We didn't see her much after that, except at the trial, but only briefly even then. She looked perfectly healthy, however, and even throughout all this legal mess and what she had been through, she and the baby somehow managed," his father explained.  
  
"Good," Gordo said, not catching the last part.  
  
It then occurred to Roberta, his mother that Gordo might not have heard about the pregnancy. She grabbed Howard's arm and they looked at each other. "Did Lizzie ever tell him that she was pregnant?" she mumbled, looking at him.  
  
Howard's eyes suddenly widened.  
  
"What's going on?" Gordo asked, "Is there something you aren't telling me?"  
  
Roberta and Howard looked at their son, and Roberta bit her lip, "Well, to be honest with you, we don't know. Did you know about Lizzie's condition when you visited her that Thanksgiving?"  
  
"What? That she was sick? Why? Is she okay?" Gordo said, now panicking.  
  
Roberta and Howard shook their head. Roberta finally spoke, "Well, we thought you knew, but Lizzie was about seven months pregnant when she was sent off with the program."  
  
"What?!" Gordo exclaimed.  
  
"We figured that she told you. We didn't find out until after the incident. She and the unborn child were sent off to live somewhere and claim new identities," Howard said.  
  
"I am a father?" Gordo cried.  
  
"Yes. The child should be almost two at this point. That is all we know, as we couldn't keep contact with her. I know the past two years have been hard on you. They have been hard on us as well. We thought we lost our only son, and then we practically lost our grandchild as well. We can only imagine the pain you must be feeling, as you don't know where Lizzie is or your child. Now, there isn't anything we can do about it. We are glad that you are alive, though. You are welcome to stay with us and live with us if you want," Howard said.  
  
Gordo, however, shook his head, "No, thank you for the offer, and you have no idea what it was like to finally be able to see you guys, but I have some people I need to visit and places I need to go. I think I will leave here and try to find Miranda. It might help me if I see an old friend, and who knows! Maybe Miranda knows something you don't. Its worth a shot if it means seeing Lizzie," Gordo said, and he got up. "But, for the next few days, I would love to stay with you and catch up with everything going on in everybody's lives. Is that okay?"  
  
His parents smiled, "That is more than okay. You can stay here as long as you want. Welcome back, son!"  
  
Gordo gave a small smile, "It's good to be back. It's good to be back."  
  
~~~  
  
What do you think? Want a preview for the next chapter?  
  
~~~  
  
"Well, good luck Gordo. I may think you are crazy, but in my heart, I hope as much as you that you find her. Oh, and when you do, bring them both back where they belong." Miranda said.  
  
"I will try, Miranda. I only wish you could come along. If you hear anything, call me on my cell phone."  
  
"Okay. Oh, and Gordo?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Where are you going to start? I mean, North, South, East or what?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't have a set plan. But I do know this. I will go to all fifty states and every single town until I find her."  
  
~~~  
  
***  
  
Okay, kids, there is your preview. Now that I have this, please review and tell me what you think. Is the story starting to come together? Does their need to be more clarification of anything? Please tell me! Thanks! Increase the peace! 


	8. Eight

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LIZZIE MCGUIRE. Thanks for the reviews! I am glad you like this story.  
  
Searching  
  
~Lizzie~ A few days later~  
  
Lizzie ran into her apartment after just getting home from a long day at work. She could hear the phone ringing and wanted to catch it.  
  
"Hello?" she said as she tried to catch her breath. Sarah was in her other arm. She set Sarah down on the floor.  
  
"Lucy? Hey! It's Hilda. I am glad I caught you. Listen, I was wondering if you and Sarah would like to go shopping tomorrow at the mall. I was going through Jane and George's clothes, and they don't have any clothes to wear in the spring, and I am sure Sarah needs new clothes as well. What do you think?"  
  
Lucy thought for a moment. Tomorrow was Saturday. Shopping sounded like a plan. Jane was eight and George was two. "That sounds like a good idea. I am game, and so is Sarah."  
  
"Good. You know, George and Sarah would probably shop at similar stores, like the Baby Gap and Rich's and stuff. The only thing is, if you don't mind, I might have to go into Nordstrom's or something to pick up a dress for Jane. You see, my parents are celebrating their 40th wedding anniversary on Valentine's Day, and invited Jane and me to a party they are having," Hilda said.  
  
"That shouldn't be a problem," Lucy said.  
  
"I didn't think so, but I thought I would ask. You know, my parents have been pushing for me to go to this party with a blind date, and want me to do some shopping, but I told them no. They probably invited the guy anyway, and he is probably a real nerd."  
  
Lucy laughed, "I am sorry. At least your parents are still together, and concerned about you," Lucy said, thinking of her own parents.  
  
"Oh, I am so sorry, Lucy. I forgot that your parents- well, anyway, I will pick both of you up around noon, and we can have lunch and spend the afternoon together. I can't wait," Hilda said.  
  
"Me neither!"  
  
"I have to go now, but goodbye!"  
  
"Bye!" Lucy said and she hung up the phone. Like the father of her child, her parents also died. She did slip up once, and said she had a brother, but quickly covered him up by saying he still lived in Mississippi and they weren't very close.  
  
Lucy checked on Sarah, who was drawing (or scribbling) on some paper in the living room. Sarah really was a good kid. She wasn't even two, but Lucy could already sense that Sarah was a very loving, good child. She had a natural curiosity about things, which made Lucy dread the next year or so, when Sarah would start to talk even more. She wasn't quite sure about what she would tell Sarah about her past, but decided she would handle that problem when it happened.  
  
Lucy then walked into Sarah's room to look at Sarah's clothes, most of which she had outgrown. Lucy always considered giving away the clothes, but thought each piece had a sentiment of some sort that she couldn't explain. For instance, she wore that outfit when she said her first word, and this outfit when she took her first step, and another outfit when Lucy drove her across the border of Arkansas and into Mississippi. They didn't have a purpose, except to be able to say that Sarah has left the state of Arkansas. The sentiments sounded pretty pointless, but to Lucy, they were priceless. She wanted Sarah to have everything she could, minus a father and outside family.  
  
After determining what Sarah could wear into spring, and boxing the other clothes, Lucy fixed dinner and put Sarah and herself to bed. She had found that being a single mother made her have the same bedtime as Sarah. Of course, while Sarah would usually go right to bed, Lucy would often spend hours just thinking about life, especially how it was with Gordo and Miranda and the rest of her family. It was amazing how much she took for granted all the little things in life before she had to leave and start a new one, like her brother and her yearbooks and old toys. She didn't want to forget anything, but as time went by, memories were getting strained.  
  
~Gordo~  
  
After two nights with his parents, Gordo decided to try to call Miranda, who, according to his parents, lived in Boston. He had to call the McGuire's to obtain the number. He called the number, and Miranda sound too surprised to hear from him, although she was pleased and excited. After explaining his story, and answering Miranda's questions, Gordo got to business with his own issues.  
  
"So do you know anything about Lizzie?"  
  
"Oh, well, I suppose you know she had to enter the Witness Protection Program," Miranda said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know all about that, and she was pregnant with my child, yeah I heard," Gordo said, sounding a little annoyed and eager to cut to the chase.  
  
"Yeah, about that, I am so sorry I never told you at Thanksgiving," Miranda said.  
  
"Its okay. Wait-she knew by Thanksgiving, and she never told me?" Gordo asked, a little hurt.  
  
"Yeah, she knew, but she didn't want to tell you, scared you would not be able to finish the work in Asia. I never really understood the reasoning, but it was important to her. She was going to tell you, but she chickened out, and, well, she told me she wrote a letter and placed it in your luggage, but I guess you never got the letter," Miranda said.  
  
"No," Gordo sighed, "I never got it. I can't believe she never told me!"  
  
"Don't be angry with her! I mean, yes, she should have told you, but she was thinking about you. I am not exactly sure how, but she was thinking about you."  
  
"I am not angry. I mean, I can't be angry, because I don't even know where she is or whether she is still alive. I am still in disbelief about the baby. I mean, well, Lizzie and I only had sex once," Gordo said, almost in a whisper.  
  
"I know, but once is all it takes," Miranda said.  
  
"Yeah, well, I guess there is no sense doubting it now. I just wish I could be with her. Oh well, anyway, that was what I was getting at. I have a plan, Miranda."  
  
"What type of plan?"  
  
"A plan to find Lizzie."  
  
"Are you crazy? You will never find Lizzie! I mean, its impossible. All of her information from the past no longer exists. She is a new person," Miranda said.  
  
"I know, but I just have to find Lizzie. We were meant to be together, and if that means searching the rest of my life for her, I will do it."  
  
"How do you plan on looking for her? Driving across the country until you find her?" Miranda, asked, sarcastically.  
  
There was silence on the other end.  
  
"Oh, no, Gordo! You can't do that! That would be pointless! You have nothing on her. Even if you do find her, there would be legal trouble, too," Miranda said.  
  
"Well, let there be legal trouble. I just want to see her," Gordo said.  
  
"But to her, you are dead. What if she doesn't believe you?"  
  
"I will make her believe me," Gordo said.  
  
Miranda sighed.  
  
"Well, good luck Gordo. I may think you are crazy, but in my heart, I hope as much as you that you find her. Oh, and when you do, bring them both back where they belong." Miranda said.  
  
"I will try, Miranda. I only wish you could come along. If you hear anything, call me on my cell phone."  
  
"Okay. Oh, and Gordo?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Where are you going to start? I mean, North, South, East or what?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't have a set plan. But I do know this. I will go to all fifty states and every single town until I find her."  
  
"May the force be with you. Let me know if I can help in any way. When are you leaving?"  
  
"Tomorrow. I have some shopping to do."  
  
"If you find her, call me."  
  
"I will."  
  
"It was nice to talk to you!"  
  
"You too."  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Gordo hung up the phone. He had a lot of shopping to do for clothes and stuff. He also bought a cell phone. That night, after calling the police and asking them to call him if anything happens, he worked out a plan. He decided he would start by heading southeast, into Oklahoma. Once there, he would look through the state records and see what he could find out. He had no idea what how he was going to go about doing everything, but he would do everything if that is what it took.  
  
~~~  
  
Okay, so, here is the next chapter. Tell me what you think! 


	9. Nine

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LIZZIE MCGUIRE. Thank you so much for all the reviews. I never expected such a great response!  
  
Unanswered Questions  
  
~Lizzie~ At the Mall~  
  
Lucy, Sarah, Hilda, Jane, and George were at the mall, shopping for clothes. They decided to take a break after shopping for a few hours, and go to the food court.  
  
Hilda and Lucy were sitting with George and Sarah while Jane was off at the mall arcade nearby. They had gotten plenty of things for Sarah and George, and even a few things for Jane. All they needed to do now was get a dress for Jane for the party.  
  
"You know, Lucy, this party my parents are throwing should actually be pretty fun," Hilda said.  
  
Lucy looked at her dubiously, "Fun?"  
  
"Yeah, well, besides the blind date thing. I can't believe they are doing this. I can pick out men all by myself. I don't need my parents to do this for me," Hilda vented.  
  
Lucy laughed, "Yeah, well they have your best interest at heart."  
  
"Yeah, they say that, too, but do they really? I mean, should I not be insulted or something? I am over thirty years old, and I am still depending on my parents for a date?"  
  
"Well, it could be worse. We could still be living in a society where he marriages are arranged," Lucy pointed out.  
  
"Oh, my! That would be a really bad idea. I would flee from the country or something."  
  
"Well, don't have that attitude about this date. Think happy thoughts. Expect the best, but prepare for the worse. I mean, you could always escape if you had to, right?"  
  
"Yeah, true. It is in a really nice hotel. Maybe if things go well enough, the date and I can go up and get a room," Hilda said.  
  
"Okay, don't be that optimistic! I mean, what would you do about Jane?"  
  
"Oh, Jane will be nine soon, and she has always been very independent. She can fend for herself. You know, walk home, and pick up George on the way."  
  
Lucy laughed, "Yeah, that will happen. Listen, if you need someone to watch George that night, I will be happy to watch him if you want."  
  
"No, no, Lucy? Didn't I tell you? Oh, right, I guess I forgot. You are also invited to this little shindig."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah, my parents actually suggested it."  
  
"I have only met your parents once," Lucy said.  
  
"Yeah, well you left quite an impression on them. They never liked my friends growing up, but they must really like you. They asked specifically for you. They even offered to set you up on a blind date. Of course, I told them no. They understood," Hilda said.  
  
"That is weird. When is this party?"  
  
"Valentine's Day. You don't have to worry about Sarah. We can double-up a babysitter, and get my neighbor to baby-sit. I already asked her about it, and she is excited about it."  
  
"Okay. I guess I can go, then," Lizzie said.  
  
"Good, you will be my support if the date goes wrong."  
  
"I am looking forward to it."  
  
"Good."  
  
Just then, Jane ran up to her mother and asked for more money. "Actually, honey, I think we should look for that dress now. Then we can go home," Hilda said.  
  
Jane looked down as if she had been defeated, "Okay, fine."  
  
Everyone got up and they continued to shop.  
  
~Gordo~  
  
Gordo had been driving a few hours, and had just crossed the Oklahoma border when he decided to take a break.  
  
He really didn't know what he was doing with his search. He just wished he had something that could guide him in the right direction, like a name or even a state. He only guessed she was somewhere in the United States. He didn't even want to think of the possibility of them being in a totally different country. He was in a bind, and he knew it. He had lost this search before it even began.  
  
He stopped at a nearby motel and decided to just sleep, and figure out what to do from there. He stopped at the nearest place he saw, and just went to bed to clear his mind. This past week or so had been so overwhelming.  
  
He fell asleep pretty easily, and didn't wake up until he heard his cell phone ring at around midnight. He was tempted not to get it, but he thought maybe he would regret it if he didn't. It may help him with Lizzie.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"David Gordon?" A female voice said.  
  
"Yes this is he. Who is this?"  
  
"This is Officer Janet Smith from the LAPD. I understand that you and Elizabeth McGuire were very close? Almost engaged?" Janet said.  
  
Gordo was confused, "Yeah? Why? Do you have any more information?"  
  
"No, Mr. Gordon, I am afraid I don't have the information you are looking for. Actually, I saw your name and this number in someone's office, and I knew it looked familiar, and then it hit me. I am not supposed to make calls like this, actually. You see, I was with Lizzie the night this crime happened, and she lived with me for the next three months. She spoke of you often, and cried herself to sleep for a long time. Anyway, I don't know anything about the new identity or the whereabouts of Lizzie, but I will try to do my best in keeping you updated. Hearing her stories about you touched me and I really think you two belong with each other. If there is anything I can do to help, just let me know."  
  
"Thank you for calling me. Uh, actually I do have a question. What would happen, theoretically speaking, if she were to bump into someone from her past or something?"  
  
"Well, she would probably have to assume a new identity. Mr. Gordon, this program tries it's hardest to protect the innocent. Someone from the past could be a threat."  
  
"Well, what happens when she wants to get married?"  
  
"She gets married. Sometimes she can tell her spouse, and sometimes, she can't. It depends on how serious the situation is at the time," Janet said, "What are you trying to propose with all of this?"  
  
"Nothing. Well, okay, I was sort of thinking about going to search for her."  
  
"How? I mean, you don't have any information about her."  
  
"Well, its crazy, but I will do anything if it means I can find Lizzie. I love her too much, and loosing once was hard enough, but loosing her twice, and a child I have never met without anything would be the end of it. I don't think I could handle it."  
  
"Well, I can't stop you, but I will discourage you from doing anything illegal. I realize you are in love, and I have a lot of sympathy. I just wish the odds of you finding her were higher," Janet said.  
  
"Wait! I just thought of something! I don't know why I didn't think of this sooner! I have a child with her! Doesn't this mean I have some legal rights as the father of this child?"  
  
There was silence on the other end.  
  
"Hello?" Gordo asked.  
  
"I don't know the answer of that question. That was never considered, as you were thought to be dead. I guess that is a practical question. I will see what I can find out about that, but don't get too excited about this, though. I will call you when I find out."  
  
"Thank you," Gordo sighed.  
  
"You are welcome," Janet said, "But, David?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Don't get your hopes up on searching for her. If you aren't careful, you could be in some legal trouble."  
  
"Thank you. I will be careful," Gordo said.  
  
"I am sorry I couldn't tell you anymore," Janet said.  
  
Janet gave Gordo her number just in case of an emergency. Then they hung up.  
  
Gordo went back to sleep, but not before thinking about the whole child situation. That had to do something for him, he thought. It had to do something.  
  
~~~  
  
~Lizzie~ Later that Night~  
  
After Sarah was put to bed, Lucy got comfortable on her bed, eager to finish the novel she was reading. After about an hour, she finished it, and like she usually did when she finished a novel, she went to read about the author online.  
  
The author's name was Doris Gordon. Seeing that name made her think of Gordo. She smiled, thinking about him. She typed the name into the Yahoo! Search engine. A few hundred responses popped up, but before she checked on any of them, she got an idea. She didn't know if she was allowed to do this, but she erased the name "Doris" and slowly typed in "David" instead. Then, she thought maybe that was stupid, and she would probably only come up with a list of passengers on the flight he was killed.  
  
She erased the name.  
  
But, then curiosity got the better of her again, and she re-typed the name and clicked on "search," and waited for the results.  
  
She scrolled down to see what came up. Death of David Gordon, Obituary, Psycology by David H. Gordon. . .a different David Gordon. Bored with her responses, she went onto the next page, expecting more similar items. She went onto look at news about David Gordon, finding more on the psychology person, but the 20th response caught her attention. It was an article written about ten days ago in the LA Times. The description simply said. . .  
  
Due to unknow. . .local Hill Ridge resident DAVID GORDON was found a . . .extremely rare for this to happ. . .  
  
No, Lucy thought, this is a dream. I am jumping to conclusions! This must be a different person. This was nothing that would interest Lucy. In fact to prove that this article would say nothing new, Lucy clicked on the article.  
  
~~~  
  
Heehee, a cliffie! I will try to get the next chapter up soon, but be patient. In the meantime, a few reviews would be nice. 


	10. Ten

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN LIZZIE MCGUIRE. Thank you so much for the reviews again! I can't tell you how much they mean to me. The response I am getting for this story really makes me feel good.  
  
Uh, I think this chapter has some angst, but I wouldn't say the angst overpowers the whole story to make it change its genre. If you disagree, I will change it.  
  
Discovery  
  
~Lizzie~ Taken where left off~  
  
Lucy closed her eyes as she waited for her computer. Her heart skipped a beat as she waited. It was a fast connection, but what she was doing was not something to be taken lightly. She knew this. What was she doing? This was not a good idea. Lizzie almost shut the computer off before she could read anything, but the temptation to read the article kept her going. Illegal or not, she had to know. It might have been nothing, for the description didn't say much, but then again, it might be something.  
  
Lucy opened her eyes and read the article.  
  
He Lives!  
  
By: Jake Longley  
  
10 Days Ago  
  
Due to unknown circumstances, a tragic story ends with a stroke of luck and bad turned good. Due to the safety of the subject, the police understandable refuses to give the press details of this miracle, only to disclose that someone who was thought to be dead for over two years lives.  
  
How could this be? What happened? As mentioned before, the police are keeping this citizen under wraps, not wanting to make a big issue of it all. What is known is limited and some information will be kept from the general public.  
  
It all started two years ago, the Friday after Thanksgiving. David Gordon, 22, was at the airport, with plans to leave for Asia. Unfortunately, the flight that he was supposed to go on crashed, and all passengers died in the crash. David Gordon's luggage was on the plane, and David Gordon was assumed to be on that plane, but Gordon never did get on that plane.  
  
A country that cannot be disclosed mistook him for a terrorist and took him to their country, where he stayed for the next two years. It was only after those two years was he released after a government mishap. The country released him, apologizing for the mistake and stupidity. David flew back to Hill Ridge, and regained his identity.  
  
He went to the police to deal with the death certificate and social security information. He was unavailable for comments, but the police did say, "It is extremely rare for this to happen. I am shocked that he was thought to be dead for so long. Fortunately, he didn't suffer from any physical or mental damage while away. He also seems emotionally stable." He doesn't want the name of the country to be released.  
  
Currently, David is working on catching up with all of his old friends. This truly is a miracle.  
  
~~  
  
Lucy felt like she was about to faint. According to this article, David Gordon was alive. Her Gordo was out there somewhere. He probably found out about her situation, but there was nothing she could do about it. Why hadn't anyone told her he was alive? Oh, wait, how would they know she knew him? This had to be some sort of joke. This couldn't be happening. Her Gordo was dead. He would have called her if he were alive. He would have found a way to keep in touch with her if he didn't get on that plane.  
  
That was it. Lucy couldn't take it anymore. All of the sudden, she felt her heart pound really fast. She stood up, but that didn't help. Everything around her started spinning, including the walls. She panicked, feeling her whole body shake. What was happening? Was she dead? Was this all a dream? This had to be a dream. "God," she said, looking at the ceiling, "please tell me that I am dreaming. Gordo is safe with you, right? God? God?" Then, suddenly, Lucy felt like her heart stopped.  
  
Lucy dropped to the floor. She had blacked out on her floor.  
  
~~~  
  
~Gordo~  
  
Gordo was in his hotel room with the television on. He had fallen asleep.  
  
At around 11:50, he woke up with a jolt, which caused his eyes to bolt open. He looked around, and saw that he was probably just having a bad dream. He turned off the TV, which was Late Night with Conan O'Brien, and decided to get some real shut-eye.  
  
The funny thing is, he didn't even remember his nightmare. It was just there. He fell back asleep within the next ten minutes, this time dreaming about Lizzie.  
  
In his dream, they were together again in a field. It was like nothing ever happened, filled with lightness and bright colors. Suddenly, Lizzie said, "Gordo, I have a secret."  
  
Lizzie got closer to Gordo and leaned in to his ear, "Gordo, I love you," she whispered.  
  
"I love you, too," he said.  
  
"Gordo, je t'aime," she said, and her voice lingered in his ears as she pulled apart. Slowly, Gordo watched her as she floated away, disappearing slowly.  
  
"Lizzie!" he shouted, calling after her.  
  
As she slowly vanished, she shook her head.  
  
"LIZZIE!!!!" he shouted, but the image of Lizzie had vanished completely.  
  
~~End of Dream~~  
  
Gordo opened his eyes, realizing he had another bad dream. He looked at the clock. It was almost three in the morning. At this point, he didn't want sleep. He didn't want to have another bad dream. He got up from the bed, and started to make some coffee with the provided coffee maker and Coffee packets. He turned on the television. By now, they were rerunning the Tonight Show, and he watched Jay Leno interview Tom Hanks while drinking his coffee.  
  
He felt horrible and all bent out of shape. He needed a sign of some sort that he should continue. He needed some guidance and faith. He waited for a minute, thinking it was hopeless, so he watched the interview.  
  
This was hopeless, he thought, as he stared at the screen. What do I think I am doing? I will never find Lizzie, he thought. He was just about ready to give up.  
  
Then, he realized he couldn't give up. He had to find Lizzie, no matter what it took. Loosing hope now, before really even starting would be no good. He had to have hope and faith to keep him doing this. He was going to find Lizzie and his daughter. He had to. He had to at least think he could. He couldn't afford to think otherwise.  
  
~Lizzie~  
  
Young Sarah Nelson woke up in the middle of the night, crying. Cries turned to screams, and no one was answering her. Scared, she screamed even louder, only to stop when the phone rang. The phone kept ringing, so the confused pre-toddler kept screaming for her life. She wanted her mother, and her mother wasn't coming. She was stuck in her crib, with no escape.  
  
She continued to scream and scream at the top of her lungs, only hearing distant voices after a while. She heard people knocking on the door. "MOMMY!" she screamed.  
  
The knocks turned to bangs, and the bangs turned to rattling keys, and then, the apartment door opened. Two figures hurried in, a woman with a robe on and a man. The woman ran to the screaming child.  
  
The child stopped screaming, and coughed, teary-eyed. What was going on? The woman took Sarah into her arms, "Where is mommy?" she asked, worried for the child.  
  
"Uh, Janet, I think you better call for an ambulance!" the man said, from another room. The woman placed the baby back in her crib and went to where her husband was.  
  
"Is she dead?" she asked, looking at the body of Lucy Nelson on the ground.  
  
"I don't know. She is unconscious. I think she may have fainted or something." The man said and he went to the phone and dialed 911, "Hello, operator, we just found an unconscious body in her apartment. I don't think she is dead, but I think she needs to get some medical assistance," the man said, and he explained the needed information.  
  
The woman took the girl and held her in her arms. No one was really clear as to what was going on. Fifteen minutes later, an ambulance arrived, and the man and woman followed them to the hospital with Sarah Nelson.  
  
The three of them waited for news of the condition of Lucy in the waiting room. Sarah eventually fell asleep in the woman's arms.  
  
A few hours later, a doctor came out, asking if they were Lucy Nelson's family.  
  
They stepped up, explaining that they were the ones who found Lucy, and that the little girl was Lucy's child. They said she didn't have any family.  
  
"Well, Lucy is recuperating," the doctor explained.  
  
"What happened to her?"  
  
"Well, she suffered from an anxiety attack, and as a result fainted. It is nothing too serious, but she will be kept overnight. Does her child have a place to stay?"  
  
"Sarah can stay with us for the night. Will she be okay tomorrow?"  
  
"She will be fine, tomorrow," the doctor said, calmly, "she just needs her rest. These things happen from time to time. Sometimes it is due to stress or high anxiety, and other times there is no apparent reason. We will have a conversation with her tomorrow just to make sure she will be fine."  
  
"Thank you, doctor. We will see you tomorrow, then," Janet said.  
  
Janet and her husband, Jack, turned around and headed out the hospital with Sarah, who was completely oblivious to what was going on.  
  
Once back at the apartment complex, Janet, Jack, and Sarah went to Lucy's apartment, and stayed there for the night, as Sarah needed her crib.  
  
Janet and Jack, however, didn't go to sleep right away. Jack went to turn off the computer, "I wonder what made her faint. Do you think it had anything to do with the computer? Janet wondered aloud.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe she knew this David Gordon person?" Jack asked, reading off the screen, as he turned off the computer.  
  
"David Gordon?" Janet repeated, thinking if that name sounded familiar, "I don't know. Lucy always did keep to herself. Why?"  
  
"Well, on the screen, there was an article about him. He was thought to be dead, but he is actually alive."  
  
"Hmm, maybe. Lucy has experienced a lot of deaths in the past, including most of her family and Sarah's father. Maybe he is someone."  
  
Jack walked over to his wife, "Well, maybe it is nobody. Anyway, I just invaded her privacy. Goodnight, Janet," he said and he gave his wife a kiss.  
  
"Goodnight, Jack," Janet said.  
  
They finally got to sleep at around five in the morning.  
  
~~~  
  
What did you think? Let me remind you that no one dies in this story. The next chapter should come out in a few days, but in the mean time, please review. In the next chapter, unless I change my mind, something good happens. I won't discuss which character has something good to happen or if there is more than one good thing, but I can say that something good happens. It could be big, it could be small. Just wait and see. 


	11. Eleven

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN LIZZIE MCGUIRE. Wow! What an amazing response for the reviews! I am glad you like it. I hope you like this chapter!  
  
One in a Million  
  
~Lizzie~Hospital~  
  
Janet, Jack, and Sarah were at the hospital. Janet and Jack were talking to the doctor about Lucy's condition.  
  
"Ms. Nelson is in an unusual state right now," the doctor said.  
  
"Is she going to be all right?" Janet asked.  
  
"Oh, in a few weeks, everything will be back to normal, but for now, we recommend her getting some help and going to see someone."  
  
"Can she leave today?" Janet asked.  
  
"Well, yes and no," the doctor said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
""I mean she can leave the room she is in, but we think it would be best if she stays in the psychological ward for a few days just to straighten things out. She isn't insane or anything, but it would probably be best for her to do so, especially since she has a young child. You never know when something like this can happen," the doctor explained.  
  
"What about Sarah? Her daughter?"  
  
"Well, if she can't stay with you or a relative, we might have to contact social services," the doctor said.  
  
"Why would you do a thing like that?" Janet asked, "Lucy is an excellent mother!"  
  
"I am sure she is! This is the law, though. It would only be temporary, until the doctors can make sure Ms. Nelson is ready to take care of Sarah again. She must take care of herself first, and then others."  
  
"What does Lucy have to say about this?" Jack asked.  
  
"Ms. Nelson is going through a hard time right now. She isn't able to make decisions like this," the doctor explained.  
  
"Why not?" Janet asked.  
  
"Lucy may be awake, but she doesn't seem to have much memory right now," the doctor explained.  
  
"She has amnesia?" Janet asked.  
  
"Well, yes. We can't seem to find out what caused her to suffer an anxiety attack, and she can't recall anything about last night," the doctor explained.  
  
"Was she drinking?" Janet blurted.  
  
"Janet!" Jack gasped.  
  
"What?! You never know!" Janet said.  
  
"There was no indication of any alcohol in her blood," the doctor said.  
  
"Okay," Janet said.  
  
"Now, what would you like to do about Ms. Nelson's daughter, Sarah?"  
  
"We'll take her," Jack said.  
  
"Good. Uh, we will need someone to call her work and explain to them what happened. We can take care of that," the doctor said.  
  
"Good," Janet said, "What is the story on visitors?"  
  
"Depending on how she is doing, visitors are usually welcome during visiting hours in the place she is going," the doctor explained, "They just have to be approved by both her and the doctors beforehand."  
  
"Okay, well we better be going," Jack said.  
  
All three of them headed for the hospital exit. As soon as they were outside, Janet said, "Uh, how are we going to take care of Sarah? We have to visit my sister in Maine in a few days, remember?"  
  
"We can just tell your sister something came up," Jack said.  
  
"We can't do that! I have to see my sister! I haven't seen her in over a year! And as you recall, Marie hates children!"  
  
"Calm down, honey! We will figure something out!" Jack said.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I am not positive yet, but I have an idea," Jack explained.  
  
Janet shifted Sarah in her arms, "Good, because I would really hate to send Sarah to the social services people."  
  
"We aren't going to do that."  
  
~Lizzie's Apartment~  
  
Jack and Janet walked into Lizzie's apartment with the key. "Okay, genius, what is your plan?" Janet asked.  
  
"Well, remember that Gordon fellow on the computer?"  
  
"Not really, but go on."  
  
"Well, it dawned on me this morning that we know some Gordon's from California, and I thought maybe we could call them and see if they are the same ones. It is a long shot, but it's the only shot I can think of right now," Jack said.  
  
"What Gordon's?" Janet asked as she put Sarah down  
  
"You know, Howard and Roberta Gordon. We met them in Colorado about twenty years ago. They had a son, about Sarah's age?"  
  
"Oh, yeah! I remember them! We exchanged addresses and information!"  
  
"Good! You remember them! Do we still have their phone number?"  
  
"Of course! I never throw anything away! Let me go get it for you," Janet said. She disappeared to go into her own apartment, and reappeared with a slip of paper, "Here it is! Ooh, its in Hill Ridge," Janet said.  
  
Jack took the piece of paper and called the number. There were several rings and no answer. He got the answering machine, "It says they are in Colorado. They give a number," Jack said, writing down the number. He then hung up the phone.  
  
"Should we try them in Colorado?"  
  
"I guess, unless you have a better idea," he said.  
  
"No, I don't," Janet said.  
  
Jack dialed the number for Colorado, and a woman voice picked up, "Hello?"  
  
"Hi. This is Jack Head. Is this Roberta Gordon?"  
  
"Yes, this is she," Roberta replied, confused.  
  
"Hey! You probably don't remember me, but my wife and I met you about twenty years ago in Colorado. We were in the cabin next door, and your son liked to play with our chess set," Jack said, hoping Roberta would remember.  
  
"Oh, yeah! I remember you! How could I forget! Our son really liked you!" Roberta said.  
  
"Good! How is your son? He must be around 22 by now!" Jack said.  
  
"David is doing fine. This is going to sound strange, but we thought David was dead for about two years until about a few weeks ago," Roberta said.  
  
"Wow! What a miracle! But he is fine, now?"  
  
"He is excellent! You know, I am sure he would love to talk to you, would you like to give him a call?"  
  
"Um, sure! I would love to talk to him," Jack said, "We were actually wondering if maybe he could help us out on something. Where is he?"  
  
"Oh, he is traveling around the US trying to find someone. He is in Oklahoma right now, I believe," Roberta said.  
  
"Cool. Do you think he will be stopping in Arkansas anytime soon?"  
  
"You know, now that you mention it, I think that is the next state. Why? What can he do to help you?"  
  
"Well, Janet and I are in sort of a bind with a friend of ours. You see, I retired out of the CIA about a year ago, and now Janet and I are tenants to an apartment in Stuttgart, Arkansas."  
  
"Yes?" Roberta said.  
  
"Well, you see, this is sort of a big favor, you see, but it is kind of an emergency," Jack said.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"A young friend of ours with a child is in the hospital right now. Maybe you know her. Lucy Nelson?"  
  
"I am afraid I don't," Roberta said, "But maybe we can help anyway."  
  
"I hope you can. Anyway, the doctor said they might have to keep Lucy for the next few weeks. Unfortunately, the child has no one to stay with because Janet and I have to go out of town. The girl is almost two now and is really sweet. We were kind of hoping maybe David could come and watch her for a while. I am so sorry to call you out of the blue like this, but it really is an emergency. David can stay in her apartment, and we can pay him if he wants. We will do whatever we can to pay you back," Jack said.  
  
"I don't know. I would love to help you, but I can't volunteer David. I can talk to him about it, though," Roberta said.  
  
"Would you? He would be a hero if he did this," Jack said.  
  
"Did you say you worked in the CIA?" Roberta said.  
  
"Yep, right in Langley, Virginia," Jack said.  
  
"Do you know anything about the Witness Protection Program?"  
  
"Only too much. Why?"  
  
"No reason. Maybe you can help David with a project about it," Roberta said.  
  
"I would be more than happy to help him. Please call us when you hear from David. You really would be helping us out more than you know it," Jack said.  
  
"I will. I can't promise you anything, but I will try to convince him," Roberta said.  
  
Jack gave Roberta the number and they hung up.  
  
"What's the story?" Janet asked.  
  
"She said she would call her son, David," Jack said.  
  
"David Gordon? Is he old enough to do this?"  
  
"He is twenty-two. He also happens to be the same David Gordon on the computer. I was thinking maybe they knew each other, and maybe they do. I hope he will do it," Jack said.  
  
"So do I," Janet said.  
  
~~~  
  
~Gordo~ At Hotel~  
  
Gordo was woken up by his cell phone ringing. He slowly opened his eyes and answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?" he said, sleepily.  
  
"David? Hi! This is your mother? Are you awake?"  
  
"Yes," Gordo said. He looked at the clock. It was past noon by now.  
  
"Good, because I need to talk to you about something. This might sound crazy, but it is worth a shot," she said.  
  
"What is worth a shot?"  
  
"How much longer were you planning on staying in Oklahoma?"  
  
"A few more days. Why?"  
  
"Because I have a huge favor to ask you," she said.  
  
"What kind of favor?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Well, an old friend of ours just called, and asked us if you could help them," Roberta started.  
  
"Help them with what?"  
  
"They are in a bind with a friend of theirs who is in the hospital. They need someone to look after the woman's child," Roberta said.  
  
"What about the father?" Gordo asked.  
  
"The child has no father. Listen, I would have said no to the whole thing, but I think this should be a great opportunity," she said.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, first of all, you can see what it is like taking care of a child," she said.  
  
"Okay, what else?"  
  
"Well, not only will you be taking care of this child, but since the child has no father, you can be a male influence on the child," she said.  
  
"How old is this child?"  
  
"She is almost two," Roberta said.  
  
"That is how old my child would be," Gordo said, distantly.  
  
"Even more of a reason. Listen, it's not only about the child, it's also about the people. The person that needs this favor is a former member of the CIA. He knows a lot about the Witness Protection Program and would be willing to help you with information about the CIA," Roberta said.  
  
"Where is this place?"  
  
"Stuttgart, Arkansas. It's not that far from Little Rock," Roberta said.  
  
"How long would I be there?"  
  
"A few weeks. You will get paid," Roberta said.  
  
Gordo closed his eyes and let out a huge sigh, "Fine, sure, whatever, I will do it. When do I need to be down there?"  
  
"Can you get there by tomorrow?"  
  
"What?! Are you crazy or something?" Gordo said.  
  
"David, please! You are doing these people a huge favor, and you can easily get down there by tomorrow," Roberta said.  
  
Gordo sighed, "Fine, sure, I will get down there."  
  
"Thank you! I will call them and tell them that!"  
  
"How do you know these people?"  
  
"We met each other about twenty years ago," Roberta said.  
  
"Why did they call you?"  
  
"I don't know. They must have been really desperate or something. They did ask specifically for you, though," Roberta said.  
  
"How bizarre," Gordo said.  
  
~~~  
  
What do you think? I told you something good happens. It's just, Gordo doesn't know how good he has it yet. I will try to have the next chapter up soon. In the mean time, I hope you are reading my other story, "That's Amore" and the story I am co-writing with ottertheelephante, "Love Letters" Thanks and please review! 


	12. Twelve

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LIZZIE MCGUIRE! Oye! Summer is leaving and going away. I start school on Monday, so updates will be even less often. I apologize, but I can't let this get in the way of school. Also, don't know anything about Stuttgart except it in Arkansas, Southeast of Little Rock. I only assume it has a hospital and a hotel (anniversary party), and with that assumption, I think this story is all good. In other words, names of places are made up.   
  
Coin-ki-dink   
  
~Gordo~  
  
The next day, Gordo drove into Stuttgart, Arkansas dreading the next few weeks. He was convinced that this was some sort of test his parents wanted to put him through. Yep, it would be typical. Despite all the stuff he had been through and the fact hat he may never find his child, they wanted to see how he could handle fatherhood.   
  
Leave it to his parents to come up with something like this. He did realize in the back of his head that this was an emergency and they really did need a baby-sitter, but he liked to pretend this was just some sort of obstacle.  
  
The city of Stuttgart was about the size of Hill Ridge. The first thing he passed after the "Welcome to Stuttgart! Population: 10,000" sign was the hospital. Gordo always had an eerie feeling when passing hospitals, but the feeling in his gut was especially strong that day. It was really weird, too.   
  
After the hospital, came a few hotels, a mall, a few shopping centers, grocery stores, schools, car dealerships, smaller stores, and then the neighborhoods and apartments. The apartment he was looking for was located on Clinton Avenue. He didn't have much trouble finding it, as the apartment he was looking for was on a main street.  
  
Gordo pulled in and parked in the parking lot. He looked at himself to make sure he looked presentable. He didn't really care, but at the same time, he didn't want to seem like a slob. His mom even had the decency to call him and ask for him to stop somewhere and take a shower before he came. Therefore, when Gordo was driving through Little Rock, he stopped and took a shower at a Motel. He had been driving a lot in the past two days, so the shower felt good.   
  
He looked at his clock. It was four in the afternoon. They didn't expect him until the next day. Was this too early? Would these people be ready for him? Was he ready to face them? He could only hope.  
  
He figured it was now or never. If he left now, he might convince himself not to come back tomorrow. He got out of the car and retrieved his suitcases. His amount of luggage was still quite small. He would have to take an opportunity at some point to go shopping.   
  
The funny thing about this whole situation was that Gordo didn't really mind the whole child thing. To him, this wasn't a babysitting job. This was a break from hotels. He would be living somewhere for the longest time since his sentence at the Turkish Jail. It would mentally prepare him for his journey before it really began. The child would just be there. He could take it along with him wherever he went. He just hoped that the child didn't have crazy parents who raised the child vegetarian or something. He would be in trouble if that were to happen.  
  
This whole thing was basically a mystery. He didn't even know the child. He only knew the child by association, and the association wasn't even direct. He didn't know the child's name, sex, or age. Well, he knew the child was almost two. That was how old his child was. While driving to Stuttgart, Gordo had really begun thinking about his child. The child he could only call, "it." He tried to imagine what it looked like, but it was hard, not knowing if it was a boy or a girl. He just wished he could meet it and have some sort of influence on its life.  
  
He walked to apartment 19. That was the number he was supposed to be presenting himself. He rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. For a few seconds, he thought no one would answer. A woman opened the door a few seconds later, though.  
  
Gordo wasn't sure how formal he should be, "Hi, I am David Gordon."  
  
The woman stuck out her hand, "Hi, I am Janet Head," she said. She looked thrilled to see him.  
  
"Yes m'am," he said.  
  
"Come right on in," she said, "You may not remember me, but we have met before."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah," Janet said, "Well, you were only about two. Can I get you anything to drink?"  
  
"No thank you. Where should I put my stuff?"  
  
"Oh, actually, you are staying in Lucy's apartment," Janet said.  
  
"Lucy?"  
  
"Yeah, Lucy Nelson. She is the woman who is hospitalized. She really is a nice woman. I think she is about your age," she said. They sat down in the living room.  
  
"Oh?" Gordo said, politely. He pretended to act interested.  
  
"Yeah, well, you are early, but early is a good thing," Janet assured him.  
  
"Good," Gordo said.  
  
"My husband, Jack, is actually at the park with the child. The child really is the cutest thing," Janet said, "She has really pretty blue eyes, like you, as a matter of fact. I am sure you will get along lovingly. Do you like children?"  
  
"Yes m'am," Gordo said.  
  
"Oh, please, don't call me m'am. It makes me feel so old," Janet said.  
  
"Okay, Mrs. Head."  
  
Janet shook her head, "No, call me Janet. I insist."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I hope this isn't too much of an inconvenience for you," Janet said.  
  
"No, not at all," Gordo said.  
  
"Good. Do you have a girlfriend or wife?"  
  
Gordo laughed vacantly, "No. No girlfriend or wife."  
  
"Really? A cute thing like you not attached? Maybe that will change by the end of your stay," Janet said, "Unless you aren't looking for some reason."  
  
Gordo chose not to reply to that. He didn't want to get into the story of his life and how he planned on being celibate and single unless he found his one true love.   
  
"Are you okay?" Janet asked, "You are being particularly quiet."  
  
Gordo, who was staring at the floor prior to that, looked up at Janet, "Am I? I am sorry."  
  
"That's okay. Just don't act like this around Sarah. I think Lucy wants Sarah learn to talk, not learn to be silent," Janet jested.  
  
Gordo laughed a little at that, "Is that the name of the child?"  
  
"Yeah. Sarah Nelson. Isn't that a pretty name?"  
  
Gordo nodded his head. He honestly didn't want to talk to Janet right now. He just wanted some sleep.  
  
"Yeah, Sarah Nelson. I have always wondered what her middle name was. Lucy never told me. Lucy has had a hard life, you know," Janet said.  
  
"Yeah," Janet said, "You know, Sarah's father died before Sarah was even born in a car accident or something. I think Lucy is trying to remain tough, though. I don't think she has gotten over him though. It was the strangest thing. They weren't even married."  
  
Gordo wasn't really paying attention to what Janet was saying. "That is unfortunate. Listen, I don't mean to be rude, but when can I get into my apartment?"  
  
"Oh, I am so sorry. You must be so tired! Unfortunately, Jack has to let you in. I don't have the key. We weren't expecting you so soon, but now that you are here, we could use the extra time for packing. Sarah should be pretty tired. I guess while we are waiting, I should tell you some things about Sarah."  
  
"Okay," Gordo said.   
  
"Well, Sarah goes to nursery school, as Lucy works as a teacher. She goes five times a week, but while you are here, you don't have to take her. Lucy, may like to see her at some point and she may call you. Or you can schedule some time with the hospital. I don't know many of the hospital rules, but maybe Jack does."   
  
"Okay, I will see about all of that. How long will Lucy be ay the hospital?"  
  
"Oh, a few weeks. No longer than three. Jack and I are going to be away for a month. Mr. Liam in apartment 34 will be handling the apartment. We really do appreciate you doing this on such last minute, and we assure you that you will be paid and rent is absolutely on us."  
  
"Well, thank you very much, Janet."  
  
Just then, from the outside of the apartment, they heard a key rattle and the door opened.  
  
"Jack? Is that you, honey?" Janet yelled.  
  
"Who else would it be?" Jack yelled.  
  
"Did you and Sarah have a good time?"   
  
"As a matter of fact, we did. Sarah and I had a lovely conversation and played in the sand, didn't we Sarah?" Jack asked. The last part was obviously directed toward Sarah.  
  
"Well, you will never guess who is here," Janet said, smiling at Gordo.  
  
"You're right, I will never guess. Who is here?"  
  
"David Gordon."  
  
"No kidding," Jack yelled, "Well that explains the car outside."  
  
"Don't you want to come in and meet him?"   
  
"Hold your horses. I am trying to help Sarah clean herself up."  
  
"Well, get in here because I am sure Sarah would like to meet David and I know David is eager to meet Sarah," Janet said.  
  
"All right," Jack yelled back, "I am coming." Jack walked into the room with Sarah. Gordo stood up with the intention of meeting Sarah and Jack.   
  
Gordo looked at Sarah. Sarah had long, dark brown, curly hair and intense blue eyes. Sarah smiled at Gordo. Gordo smiled back.   
  
"Dada!" Sarah said, holding up her arms trying to get Gordo's attention.   
  
~~~  
  
I know, I am so evil. Listen, I could go on and on and really want to go on, but I have a book to finish before Monday and stuff to do. I will tell you what I will try to do. I can't make any promises on whether I can update tomorrow, but I can tell you I will try really hard to update. Book, then update. I have like eighty pages to go, and I plan on reading tonight, so no telling where I will be tomorrow. I will know more after tonight. As my last night of summer, I say the night is still young. In the mean time, please review! The more reviews, the more I read. The more I read, the more I write, the more I write, the more I update. The more I update, the happier I am. The happier I am . . . 


	13. Thirteen

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LIZZIE MCGUIRE. I just had my first day or school. Yeah, nothing interesting really happened. I finished the book though, and don't have any real homework.   
  
Something There  
  
~Gordo~  
  
Gordo looked at Sarah and had to admit she was cute. He picked her up and she giggled.  
  
"Sarah is just beginning to talk. She calls everyone either 'mama' or 'dada.'" Janet explained, "I hope you don't mind."  
  
"Not at all," Gordo said, looking at Sarah. It hurt him to know that he had a child somewhere just like this and he couldn't watch it grow up.   
  
"Good," Janet said, "Is there anything Gordo should know about Sarah other than the basics?" she asked Jack.  
  
"Did you tell him she isn't potty trained?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yeah, Sarah is still in diapers."  
  
"Really?" Gordo said. Just as he was getting comfortable with the idea, the reality of what he was getting into hit him. He would have to deal with changing diapers, "Well, I guess that's okay. Where are the diapers?"  
  
"Here, David, why don't we go into the apartment and I will show you around," Jack suggested.  
  
"Good idea," Janet agreed.  
  
Gordo nodded his head and Jack led them to the Nelson apartment. "Here is the key, by the way," he gave Gordo a spare key and opened the apartment door and turned on the lights.  
  
Gordo glanced over the apartment. Not too messy, but obviously lived in. There were a few toys scattered around. Other than that, Gordo noticed that the walls were pretty empty without any pictures or anything.   
  
Jack gave a quick tour of the apartment, explaining the kitchen and Sarah's food, then the den and the television, then Sarah's room, and then Lucy's bedroom, which would be his bedroom. "I don't really know much about Sarah, but luckily Lucy has an information sheet about her she keeps in the kitchen. It is for babysitters, and says her bedtime and what she can eat and other things. There is an emergency contact also on there. Let's see? What else? Oh yeah, Lucy might call and check up on you at some point and ask for Sarah to visit. Sarah doesn't have to go to nursery school, but can if you so wish to take her for your own time. There is a library near the school Lucy teaches. Also, just write messages and leave them for when she comes back," Jack said. He continued with some pertinent information and thanked him for his help. He then went to retrieve Gordo's bags. "Any questions?" Jack asked before he returned downstairs.  
  
Gordo was dying to ask him why he was chosen for this whole thing, but decided to pass. He didn't want to seem ungrateful. "No. Thank you."  
  
"You are welcome. We are leaving tomorrow and when we get back, I will discuss some stuff with you. I am leaving you with my number in case you have any questions or anything. Thank you so much. You really are doing a huge favor," Jack said.  
  
"You're welcome," Gordo said. Jack left and Gordo took his bags into Lucy's room. Sarah was currently in her room taking a nap before dinner. He put his suitcase off to the side and started getting into something a little more comfortable. He had dressed nicely to meet everyone, and changed into some sweats.  
  
By then, it was dinnertime, and Gordo went into the kitchen and started reading Sarah's information. As Sarah was still teething, she would mostly be eating soft foods, including baby food. He looked in the cabinets to see what all was there. Jack had mentioned that he may need to go to the grocery store later. He also gave him some money to cover anything they may need. He decided to make a list and go later. He looked to see what they had.  
  
He found some baby food for Sarah, and then attempted to find something for him to eat. He was starving, since he hadn't eaten since lunch on the road. He looked in the freezer and noticed the lasagna. He remembered that that was Lizzie's favorite food. He finally settled on a sandwich and a fruit salad. He prepared his and Sarah's meal and woke Sarah up.  
  
~~~  
  
~Lizzie~Hospital~  
  
"Listen, nurse, I really am ready to go home! I am fine. I have my memory back and feel totally stable at this point," Lucy explained to the nurse who took her to her knew room in the psychiatric ward.  
  
"Well, I am sorry, but I can't do anything about it. This is between you and the doctors. You will be seeing one today, and he will be able to tell you how long you will be here," the nurse said.  
  
"What about my daughter! Who is supposed to take care of her? I also have a job."  
  
"The hospital notified your work and your daughter is being handled by your neighbors," the nurse said.  
  
"Which neighbors?" Lizzie said, freaking out.  
  
"Actually, the neighbors have hired a babysitter."  
  
"What? Someone I don't even know is taking care of my child?" Lucy asked, clearly uneasy with this.  
  
"Don't worry about it. The neighbors have your best interest at heart. It was either that or the social services," the nurse said.  
  
"But I am fine!" Lucy insisted.  
  
"I am sure you are fine, but I am not authorized to do anything about it," the nurse said, and then she left, locking the door behind her. Lucy was stuck in a room with no escape. Only a bathroom and a bed. She didn't fully understand what was going on. She also didn't completely remember what happened with the breakdown she had. The computer thing seemed like a dream. She was convinced the whole thing was a dream, because it was otherwise impossible for this to happen. She often had dreams involving Gordo, anyway. But what made this dream so different?  
  
~~~  
  
~Gordo~  
  
After Gordo set Sarah in her high chair and fed her the baby food and cleaning up after her and setting her up to watch TV, Gordo ate his own meal. While eating, he noticed an issue of "Better Homes and Gardens," one of Lizzie's favorite magazines, in the corner. He smiled as he remembered her saying, "Well, I may not be into gardens or own a house, but I can pretend, right? This is the cheapest way to do so, anyway." She would also read "Southern Living" and other decorating magazines. Gordo always made fun of her for that, but now he was beginning to miss even the small things about Lizzie, and knowing he may never see her again depressed him.  
  
He was flipping through the magazine, and even took it into the bedroom with him and sat on the bed, reading it.   
  
The phone eventually rang. Gordo picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello. Who is this?" A male voice asked.  
  
"A babysitter," Gordo said.  
  
"Oh, hey," the guy said, with a hint of relief, "Is Lucy still in the hospital?"  
  
"Yes. They don't know when she will be out," Gordo said, figuring that would probably be the next question, "Can I leave a message?"  
  
"This is John Lewis. My son is in her class at school," he explained, "The school sent a letter home explaining that Lucy was in the hospital, and I just wanted to make sure she was all right. Is she all right?"  
  
"I don't know. I am just the babysitter," Gordo said.  
  
"Oh, well, will you just leave a message to let her know I called?" John asked.  
  
"Sure," Gordo said.  
  
"Okay, thanks! Bye!" John said.  
  
"Bye!" Gordo said.  
  
He hung up the phone and started looking for a pad of paper and pen to write the message. He noticed the bedside dresser, and decided to look there.   
  
The first drawer had a pen, now all he needed was some paper. He looked in the second drawer, nothing but a picture frame with a picture. Gordo started to close the drawer, but then noticed the picture inside the frame. The picture in the drawer was a picture of . . .him.  
  
~~~~~ 


	14. Fourteen

I OWN NOTHING!!! NOTHING I TELL YA! An update! You know, I am sorry I had to leave you hanging. It was a school night, and like past my bedtime, and well, you know how it is. I need my beauty sleep. I can't update every day and I can't even promise I will update every week. I can only do what I can and try my best, which is what I am doing. Oh, and for those of you who care, school is going wonderfully. Three days, and I am not dead yet. (or am I---ohhh story. . .ya think?) This chapter is INCREDIBLY short. I apologize. To make it up for you, I will have like a massive double chapter for you at some point. I just need to remember that.  
  
A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words  
  
~Gordo~  
  
A picture of him? That was weird. He didn't want to jump to conclusions, but given the situation, educated guesses started forming in his mind. No, that would be pressing his luck, he thought, as he starred at the picture. He decided he was doomed to have bad luck for the rest of his life with all of this.  
  
Still, a picture of him had to mean this Lucy person was either crazy or he knew this person. Did he know a Lucy Nelson? Not that he could remember. He had never known any Lucy. . .except for on TV and stuff. This was really weird.  
  
He couldn't think straight. Someone in Arkansas knows him. Could Lucy in fact be . .Lizzie? No, that was highly unlikely, he thought. Somehow, he needed to convince himself the Lucy was not Lizzie. That was an absurd guess. It was a nice thought, but it was highly unlikely. He got up to look for a picture of Lucy. Unfortunately, there were no pictures of anyone really, except for Sarah.  
  
"Lucy! Where are you? I need to see a picture of you!" Gordo called out to himself as he searched the apartment. His heart was beating a mile a minute, as this was strange. There aren't many explanations one can have for having a picture of a perfect stranger in your house. Lucy would have to have known Gordo, and have been close enough to him where he was worthy of a picture in her house. He started to think about his life and the names in his life. His mind was still dancing on the theory he had about Lizzie, but another part of him knew that life wasn't always that simple.  
  
He could only find one picture in the house that had a woman in it. The woman had short brown hair and was smiling. This person looked nothing like Lizzie. He didn't even recognize this woman, but she did have his picture in her drawer. Maybe it had something to do with his death. It sounded crazy, but some people get really attached to things like that, and try and find pictures of the people who died. Maybe it was an honorary picture thing. In honor of his death or something. Maybe it wasn't even him. It looked exactly like him, but who knows! Maybe he just really needed some sleep. He would deal with this tomorrow, if there was anything to deal with. He was too overwhelmed and too tired to do anything now.  
  
He checked on Sarah and put her to bed, and then went to bed himself, sleeping long and sleeping hard. This whole thing was eerie and strange.  
  
~~~  
  
~Lizzie~ With Psychologist~The next day  
  
"Now, Lucy," the male psychologist, Dr. Kemp, said, "Do you remember anything about anything before you fainted? Any of the minutes following up to it perhaps?"  
  
Lucy thought long and hard, but her memory was quite blurry, "No, I think I was sleeping or something."  
  
"So you weren't on the computer or watching TV or anything?" The doctor questioned as he took notes on it all.  
  
Lucy shook her head, "I think I just had a really bad dream."  
  
"What was the dream about?" the doctor said.  
  
"It was about my -my former boyfriend," Lucy started.  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"Well, he died several years ago, and I had a dream that the police discovered he was alive after all," Lizzie said.  
  
Dr. Kemp nodded his head as he took notes, "Were you going out with him when he died?"  
  
"No. I was pregnant with our child when he died," Lucy explained, "He died in a plane crash."  
  
"Well, do you think that may have caused you to become unconscious?"  
  
"It must have," Lizzie said.  
  
"Are you sure you weren't day dreaming?"  
  
"It was too real for a day dream, doctor," Lizzie said, "I feel like it really happened."  
  
"Well, having attacks in your sleep is rare, and it usually happens when you are awake," the doctor explained.  
  
"I only remember the dream. I might have woken up or something, but I don't remember. It all seems fuzzy after the dream."  
  
"That is not unusual," the doctor explained.  
  
"So, when do you think I can come home?" Lucy asked.  
  
"Well, this shouldn't be too long. We just want to make sure you are healthy and everything," the doctor said, avoiding a specific time length.  
  
"Well, is it possible for me to make phone calls?" Lucy pleaded. She was still unfamiliar with the system of her surroundings.  
  
The doctor smiled, "You are welcome to make phone calls anytime you like. Unfortunately, they have to be supervised by someone, but you can call anyone."  
  
"Good," Lizzie said.  
  
"Who are you going to call?"  
  
"My home. I just really want to make sure Sarah is okay and in good hands."  
  
The doctor smiled, "Well, I am sure she would love to hear from you."  
  
"I really am a good mother," Lucy told him.  
  
"I am sure you are. You will be with her soon. Don't worry."  
  
Lucy sighed. "I will try not to, but it might be hard," Lizzie said.  
  
The doctor frowned sympathetically.  
  
"Are we through for the day?" Lizzie said, getting up from her seat.  
  
"Yes. Same time, in two days?"  
  
Lizzie nodded, "yeah." She left the room and went into the hallway. She found a nurse and asked her about using the phone.  
  
~~~  
  
Okay, Normally, I would have let Gordo figure out it was Lizzie in this chapter, but, honestly, I needed Janet and Jack to leave town first. I know, the reason is kind of weird, but this way, he won't have any conversation with Jack or Janet about Lucy. They ARE leaving in the early morning, though. Also, Gordo's feelings in this chapter were probably more accurate than automatically realizing he was the father and this was all great and everything was all perfect. That's just a little too unrealistic. This wasn't a genuine mistake, because I did it on purpose at the time. Also, I really want the dynamics between Gordo and Sarah to develop a little more than just a few hours worth. I have great reasons that are hard to explain, and I am sorry about the length of the chapter. Also, I felt the chapter would be a little overwhelming and over dramatic with the whole Lizzie thing and Gordo thing. Does this make any sense? I will try and update hopefully tomorrow, but if not tomorrow, definitely Friday. In the meantime, it would be great if you would review! 


	15. Fifteen

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LIZZIE MCGUIRE. I told you I would update, and here I am! Whew! Celebrate! Misskitty45, the "je t'aime" has more significance, but just not right now. That was a good question, though. I am glad you seemed to understand my last author note. I have issues with over- analyzing things, and I like to try and explain myself before people start to complain. It's this thing I have that drives some people crazy. Anyway, the first week of school is over! I survived the first week of junior year! I hope you all have a wonderful holiday weekend.  
  
Out to Lunch  
  
~Gordo~  
  
That day, after saying goodbye to the Head's, Gordo took Sarah to nursery school, so he decided he would go to the mall and get some shopping done. He still was in dire need of a wardrobe, and he was also excited because staying here would give him the opportunity to do some laundry. Luckily, Lucy had her very own washing machine. He decided she wouldn't mind if he used it, and used it he did.   
  
Anyway, he went to the mall to look for clothes. He figured his clothing should be simple and casual, with a few nicer shirts and pants. He decided to start at the Gap. He hadn't been to a Gap in a while, or any other clothing store, so this trip was particularly exciting. He never thought a trip to the mall would be so exciting, but he supposed that was what the Turkish prison life was supposed to do with one's head.   
  
If spending time in that prison did anything, it made him avoid the color green. Everyday in Turkey, he would wear green. On court days, he was allowed to wear black, but the color green brought him bad memories.   
  
When thinking about how he wished this or wished that, Gordo realized he was in quite a predicament. As much as he hated to admit it, the Turkish government saved his life. He would not be alive today if they hadn't stopped him in the airport. He couldn't exactly say he wished he was on the plane. He wished he didn't have to go to jail, but then again, it was better than being dead. Lizzie was strong enough to go on with her life, even when she thought he was dead. He admired Lizzie for that, and he wished he could tell her that to her face.   
  
At the Gap, he bought a few pairs of jeans and some shirts. After that, he went to Jockey for some underwear and undershirts, and then stopped by the bookstore to pick up a book. He knew he was going to go to the library later, but he missed owning a book. As with everything else, he lost his books with his luggage or with Lizzie. He bought a mystery novel and an up to date Almanac. The novel was for reading before bed, and the Almanac was bought because Gordo wanted to be up-to-date with statistics and information and he just simply always liked Almanacs. He practically read them as if they were novels, too. That was one of the things Lizzie always teased him about. Lizzie would tell about the latest garden trend, and Gordo would say things like, "Did you know that in the year 2000, for every female in the United States, there was 96.3% of a male?"  
  
Lizzie, of course, would always roll her eyes and respond with something like, "Really? Did you know that I don't really care?"   
  
Yeah, that is what made their relationship so beautiful. She always loved quoting Bruce Almighty when saying, "For every great man, there is a woman behind him rolling her eyes." He smiled at the memory and bought the stuff.   
  
By that time, it was almost time to pick Sarah up from the nursery. He decided to pick Sarah up from the nursery at noon as opposed to three, which was the latest anyone could pick up anyone, because he always remembered hating nursery school. He always felt the day was far too long and too boring. He figured the nursery life hadn't changed much, and decided he would save Sarah and have someone to keep him company for lunch. Also, there was nothing like spending the whole day with a total stranger that is sleeping in your mother's bed and at least attempting to take care of you. He wondered what Sarah thought about this whole thing, and then realized that was the psychological part of him speaking that he developed genetically. He wanted to avoid utilizing that side as much as possible.   
  
The nursery had given him a form of identification so he could pick up Sarah, and when he gave it to one of the ladies working at the nursery, they questioned him like crazy. They asked for identification with a picture as well as another form of identification. They also asked him about his relationship with the child and where the mother was. The nursery seemed to be boggling down on security, and Gordo did have to admire them for that, but all the hassling made him feel like he was in trouble or something. What happened to the people this morning? Didn't they recognize him? They did give him the identification thing. He didn't want to cause any trouble though, and fifteen minutes later, he and Sarah were on their way to lunch.   
  
Gordo decided they would go to the Waffle House for lunch. Not only did they serve soft things for Sarah, like eggs, but also Gordo hadn't ever had the opportunity to eat at the Waffle House because it was a southern chain. The fact that it was near the apartment helped a lot, too.  
  
Gordo carried Sarah into the Waffle House, and seated himself into a booth. To Gordo, there were two kinds of kids in the world: the cute ones and the annoying ones. Most children Gordo ran into fell into the latter category, but there were a few children Gordo thought were cute. They were the ones that were worthy of being picked up and carried. Gordo decided that Sarah was one of the cutest kids he had ever met. When he got her out of her car seat and brought her to the ground, he didn't want to let her go. She seemed too small to we that independent. There was something about her that made her even cuter than the cute kids Gordo had had experience with. Gordo decided this was a good thing, considering they were stuck with each other for the next few weeks.   
  
He set her down on one side of the booth, and then sat down on the other side of the booth. He was putting his napkin in his lap when he realized that Sarah was staring at him. There was something about her gaze that reminded him of something.  
  
"What?" Gordo said, automatically, forgetting he was speaking to a child that couldn't speak back.   
  
Sarah smiled and looked down. Her hands were in her lap. Gordo could tell she was shy.  
  
"What are you staring at?" Gordo asked, this time smiling and shaking his head.  
  
Sara's smile widened and Gordo laughed, "You are so cute, do you know that?" he said.  
  
Gordo watched as Sarah crawled out of her seat and under the table. A few seconds, her head popped up on Gordo's side of the table. Gordo pretended to act surprised and Sarah laughed. "You want to sit with me, huh?" he said and he helped her up to sit next to him. As soon as she was settled, the waitress walked up.  
  
"Can I get you anything to drink?" she said with a slight southern accent.  
  
"I'll have some water," Gordo said.  
  
"Okay," the waitress said, writing it down, "and what about this little lady? What will she have?"  
  
Gordo looked at Sarah, "I think she would like milk."  
  
"Okay," the waitress said, smiling. She went off behind the counter and reappeared seconds later with the milk and water. The milk was in a special cup for younger children.  
  
"Thank you," he said.  
  
A few minutes later, Gordo ordered himself a vegetable omelet, smothered hash browns, and toast. He then realized he didn't know what Sarah liked, so decided he would order her grits, hash browns, scrambled eggs, bacon, and sausage. That way, Sarah would eat what she liked, and then the rest would be taken home.  
  
Gordo played with his silverware after he ordered. This seemed to entertain Sarah, as she was laughing. She started to do the same thing with her silverware. Gordo realized that she was playing with a knife, and decided he wasn't setting a good example for Sarah, so he took Sarah's silverware and put them out of reach. He then put his own on the side.   
  
Sarah didn't complain. She watched him with such intense eyes. She seemed to look up to him. She then started talking, but Gordo couldn't understand anything she was saying, but he thought he would just go with it. It wasn't often he talked to two-year-olds, but for someone who couldn't say much sure had a lot to say. It was really cute and Gordo couldn't help but smile at the random babbles. He could tell that Sarah was really smart.  
  
Gordo also was proud of the way he dressed Sarah this morning. Having little experience with pull-ups and girl's clothing, he was worried that he would do something wrong. Unfortunately, Sarah couldn't dress herself. He decided to let her pick out her clothing this morning, but that didn't go over too well, either. That only confused Sarah. Gordo finally decided to dress her in a blue dress, and it actually worked out fine. Sarah actually didn't look too bad in the dress. This pleased Gordo.  
  
"How old are you?" Gordo asked. People that age answer that, right?  
  
Sarah tried to hold up two fingers, but was struggling.  
  
"Almost two, huh? Whoa!" Gordo widened his eyes, "That is really old!"  
  
"Ya!" Sarah said and she laughed.  
  
"What's your name?" Gordo asked. He wanted to know how much someone this age knew.  
  
Sarah clapped her hands and said, "Saya!" she said.  
  
"Sarah? Is that your name?"  
  
"Ya!" Sarah exclaimed. She liked to be talked to, Gordo noted.  
  
"What's my name, Sarah?"  
  
Sarah looked at him quizzically. Gordo wished he had a picture to take of that face so he could remember that expression forever.   
  
"Do you know my name?" Gordo asked.  
  
Sarah shook her head, "NO!" she said.  
  
Gordo smiled, "My name is David. You can call me Gordo, though," Gordo said.  
  
Sarah laughed.   
  
"Oh, you think I have a funny name, or something?" Gordo asked.  
  
Sarah looked down at her hands at smiled.  
  
"Can you say Gordo?" Gordo asked, "Gor-do" he repeated, a little slower.  
  
"Gowo," Sarah said. Gordo smiled.   
  
"That'll do," Gordo said.   
  
"Gowo!" Sarah said, this time a little louder. She then clapped her hands and Gordo clapped his.  
  
"Good job!" he said, continuing to clap.   
  
Sarah liked this attention. She decided to impress Gordo even more by pointing her index finger to her nose and saying, "no!" She pressed her nose in and kept it there for a few seconds.  
  
Gordo smiled and nodded his head, "Wow! Good job!"  
  
Sarah then reached up and put her finger on Gordo's nose, "no!" she said again.  
  
Gordo smiled and took her hand and placed it on her mouth and said, "mouth."  
  
Sarah put her finger in her mouth and tried to say something, but Gordo couldn't understand what she was saying. The food came, though, and he didn't worry about it. Gordo put a napkin in Sarah's lap. Then, he proceeded to cut up Sarah's food and helped feed her while trying to eat his own meal. For the most part, things were going well. Sarah seemed to like the eggs, grits, and sausage. She ate the eggs and sausage with her fingers, and Gordo helped her with the spoon with the grits. There were no major spills or anything. Sarah seemed to know what she was doing. This pleased Gordo, because he didn't really know what he was doing.   
  
They didn't talk much while there were eating, and finished. Gordo took the leftovers home. He still needed to go to the grocery store, and decided they would do that on their way home.  
  
Gordo paid for the lunch, and then carried Sarah off outside to his car. He put her in the car seat and then drove to the grocery store.  
  
At the grocery store, he put her in the front of the cart while he bought about a week's worth of food for the both of them, including baby food and other foods for him and Sarah. He noticed people looking at him and smiling as if they looked really cute together. It dawned on Gordo that people would most likely assume that Sarah was his daughter. He was tempted to say to the people who smiled that Sarah wasn't his, but then he realized that sounded worse. People might think he kidnapped the girl or something. He decided to smile back and when people commented on how cute she looked, Gordo decided "Thank you" was probably the best response, even though he had nothing to do with the way Sarah looked.  
  
Little did he know, that wasn't entirely true.  
  
~~~  
  
You like? Please review! I will update this story sometime this weekend hopefully. Have a good weekend! 


	16. Sixteen

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LIZZIE MCGUIRE! All right, for those of you wondering about my other story, the next chapter should be coming out soon. Thank you for the reviews! While I should totally be doing homework now, I am writing this. Hey, what's before school for, right? Right. Anyway, please review, and I will update as soon as possible.  
  
While You Were Out  
  
~Lizzie~  
  
At the hospital, Lucy tried to call the apartment, but no one answered. She decided to leave a message, thinking whoever was taking care of her daughter would check the messages.  
  
"Hi! You have reached Lucy Nelson. I am not available at the moment, but if you leave your name and number, I will call you back ASAP. Have a nice day!" Then, the machine beeped to indicate she could leave a message.  
  
"Hi, this is Lucy Nelson. I don't think we have met before, which is why I was trying to call you. Since I can't be directly reached, I guess I will call back later. Anyway, I just wanted to thank you for taking care of Sarah. I hope she is being sweet. If you have any questions, feel free to ask them. I really want to talk to you about possibly having her come visit me. You have to arrange it with the hospital, but I'll talk to you about it when I call back. Thanks!" Lucy hung up the phone. This person who was handling her daughter, she didn't even know the person's name. Was it a male or a female? This was really creeping her out.  
  
Also, this situation must have made her seem like a horrible mother. She considered herself a great mother. Since she had a lot of free time at the hospital, she tried to imagine what various people in her Lizzie life were doing. She only wished one of them was famous, so she could keep up with them by tabloids or something. It was false, but it was a connection.  
  
She imagined that Miranda was married or seriously dating by now. Since she was twenty-two, there was a wide assortment as to what everyone was doing. She might not be married. She could be doing something in the business world. Ethan, Kate, and Larry were probably in similar situations. They were at a difficult age to detect what was going on in their lives. Twenty years from now, she would figure they would definitely be married with children.  
  
Matt was in college by now. Which one, she may never know, but it is a college. It was amazing what she took for granted while she was in her original life.  
  
She also wondered if they ever thought of her. Maybe they forgot about her or blocked her out of their memory. It was possible. She only wished she could spend a few minutes catching up on everyone. She knew that would be breaking the law, however. She was fed up with the law, though. She didn't do anything, yet she was punished and so was her daughter. Her daughter who would never meet any of her family. Together, they were like orphans, depeding on each other for love.  
  
Love . . .that was a different story. She still felt love for Gordo. Even if he were dead, the love would never change. Trying to move on was really hard for her. She figured she would never date again. For this, she felt sorry for Sarah. Sarah would never meet her biological father, and most likely never have a replacement. Sure, Lucy could get married, but she would end up marrying for all the wrong reasons.  
  
The hospital was crazy. She hated it there. She wanted to leave as soon as possible to be with Sarah. It seemed like all of Lucy's luck was washing away. Sarah was the best thing that ever happened to her in the past three or so years. Other than that, life was hard. Sarah was her reason for getting up in the morning, and keeping her sane. Without Sarah, Lucy would probably be dead by now.  
  
It was sad, really, Sarah without a father, and Lucy without love. Sarah would never experience a relationship with a father figure. She would never have a father/daughter dance at her wedding, or have him walk her down the aisle. Also, studies show that teens without a father have sex at an earlier age and more teen pregnancies. Hard to imagine the reality of this, as Sarah wasn't even two, but still. Sarah really needed a father. Maybe Lucy did need to start dating again. She needed to move on from this dateless stage. Get into the dating scene. Maybe, eventually, she could finish college locally.  
  
As sad as her life had been, she had few regrets overall. Her biggest mistake, she still felt, was that Gordo never knew that he was going to be a dad. Other than that, she didn't regret much. She didn't regret having sex with Gordo when she did. That was the one thing she never thought twice about. Not only was it perfect and beautiful, but is also resulted in a beautiful daughter. She was his only time he ever had sex, and she hadn't had any relationships since. Maybe a relationship was all she needed. Maybe all she needed was a little more love to keep her from having strange allusions that make her go to the hospital. Maybe, if Sarah liked this babysitter, maybe she could arrange for that person to baby-sit while she went out on dates.  
  
Yeah, Lucy made up her mind. As soon as she got out of the hospital, she would try to date. She needed to do this for herself, and Sarah as well.  
  
~~~  
  
~Gordo~  
  
After their excursion at the grocery store, Gordo decided that they should go home for a while. There was only so much one could do with someone that age. He carried her into the apartment and put her down. He noticed there was a message on the machine. He pressed the button to listen to it.  
  
"Hi, this is Lucy Nelson. I don't think we have met before, which is why I was trying to call you. Since I can't be directly reached, I guess I will call back later. Anyway, I just wanted to thank you for taking care of Sarah. I hope she is being sweet. If you have any questions, feel free to ask them. I really want to talk to you about possibly having her come visit me. You have to arrange it with the hospital, but I'll talk to you about it when I call back. Thanks!"  
  
That voice sounded eerily familiar to him. Actually, the more he thought of it, the voice on the machine sounded like Lizzie. His Lizzie. This was too weird. First, there was the picture of the person that looked like his clone, and now this. Maybe he was hearing things. He listened to the message again. Nope, he was pretty sure he wasn't hearing things. This sounded like Lizzie. It might not have been Lizzie, but she sure did have a similar voice. This was just too freaky.  
  
Gordo looked at Sarah. This time, really studying Sarah and all her features. Maybe he was seeing things, but suddenly, Sarah was looking a lot like Lizzie. Distant relative, maybe? Distant relative with a similar voice and a picture of him? Wait, what about the woman with the brown hair in the only picture he found. Wasn't that Lucy? Maybe it was someone else. Hmm. . . How old was Sarah again? Maybe this was too perfect to be true, still he had to know. If he couldn't find a picture, maybe he could find a birth certificate. That way, he could confirm that this was all coincidental, and he really didn't know this Lucy person. Now, where would Lucy keep a birth certificate of Sarah?  
  
~~~  
  
I realize I am probably really evil right now, but if it eases anything up at all, and if I could give you sample I would, but I will confirm one thing. In the next chapter, Lucy/ Lizzie finally talks to Gordo. Face to face? On the phone? Any truths? Heh, if I told you any of that, I would be spoiling something, no?  
  
Heh, or I could decide to not update for another year or so. You would all be cool with that, right?  
  
:^)  
  
I'll update soon, I promise. And by soon, I can only be as specific as sometime this week. If I haven't updated by Sunday, you can start yelling at me, or you know, checking hospitals because I could be injured or something.  
  
I could be updating as soon as tomorrow, though.  
  
Anyway, all that being said, please review! 


	17. Seventeen

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN LIZZIE MCGUIRE. Okay, okay, I know I am cruel when it comes to cliffhangers and stuff, but it just happens. Also, I do try to update as much as possible, but on school days, I have limited computer time, so it's not always my fault. Anyway, thank you for all the reviews, and I will update as soon as possible. I can't make any promises. Anyway, keep reviewing and I thank you for the patience.   
  
Arrangements  
  
~Gordo~  
  
Gordo knew what he had to do. Ideally, he would wait until Lucy called, and ask her about it, but there was always the possibility that he was wrong, and he had jumped to conclusions. He didn't want to be jumping to conclusions, because he really liked Sarah, but the likelihood made it practically impossible.  
  
But, he couldn't call Lucy, because that would only cause Lucy more stress. He decided he would have to deal with the evidence around him. A diary, maybe? Nah, too much of an invasion of privacy. Old pictures? Couldn't find them. Looking through stuff in closet? He was getting warmer. He found a shoebox in Sarah's closet that was titled "Sarah." He figured maybe there would be some sort of linkage to something. In the shoebox, there was a hospital bracelet, some fingerprints, and a few other miscellaneous things. One of the things was a birth certificate. Ah hah! This could be something, or this could be nothing to him. Sarah's birth certificate would have to confirm something, because a birth certificate usually lists a father of a child. Not only that, but it would also see when Sarah was born. All he needed to do now was open up the folded piece of paper and read the name of the father to confirm that he was wrong, which was what he expected. This was all too good to be true.  
  
He opened the paper up, and skimmed through it, looking for the information.   
  
Sarah's full name was Sarah Gordon Nelson. Gordon? Was that a coincidence or something? He read on. She was born in June of 2008, which seemed about mathematically correct for him and Lizzie. He then looked at the information on the mother. Lucille Emily Nelson was born on September 28, 1987. That was Lizzie's birthday, too. This was all too eerie, but it got worse when he read under the name father was David Zephyr Gordon.   
  
It was plain as black and white and the name was staring at his face. He felt a multitude of emotions, all at once. Happiness, sadness, joyfulness, relief, scared, lucky, worry, incomplete, and unsure. He was standing on the ground the woman he loved his whole life had walked on. Somehow, he was still in disbelief. What kind of good dream was this? When could he see her? Was it legal for him to see her? What would she think? What if she has a boyfriend? All these thoughts flowed into his head. He knew this had to be right, and this was some sort of act of faith from God. This all meant so much to him. His short-lived search was about to end. He was going to see his Lizzie for the first time in Lizzie.   
  
He had to do something to celebrate this, but what? This was so weird. He went to go find Sarah, his daughter. Sarah was his daughter, his own flesh and blood. The living link of him and Lizzie. All of this happened because of Sarah. She picked her up in his arms and gave her a hug. "I love you!" he cried, kissing her on the cheek, "I will never leave you!"   
  
He sighed. He couldn't wait to see Lizzie. Wait, Lizzie? How was he going to tell her about him? She thought he was dead. This had to be thought out. It couldn't just be something casually said on the phone. He would have to tell her in person. She would have to believe him, so they could live happily ever after and get married and be one big happy family. They would have to work around the law, but it was worth it. Anything was worth it. If he was going to go through all the states to find her, then they must be meant to be together. That was what he was put here on earth for, to love Lizzie and to be with her forever.  
  
He put Sarah down, because all the sudden his happiness turned to sadness. He was so close to Lizzie, but this was big. He might have to give up his whole life to be with her. He may have to develop a new identity with her and flee away from his friends and family. This is all assuming that Lizzie wants to be with him as well. He never thought about all of this. Suddenly the phone rang. Gordo jumped. His heart almost stopped as he slowly walked over to pick it up. This could be it. This could be his Lizzie. . .  
  
"Hello?" He answered, shaking.  
  
"Gordo?" Miranda said.  
  
"Miranda? How did you get this number?"  
  
"Your parents gave it to me. I tried calling you on your cell phone, but you didn't pick up. I hear you are babysitting some kid in Arkansas," Miranda said.  
  
If she only knew exactly who this kid was, "Yeah," he said. He decided he probably shouldn't tell Miranda about his recent discoveries yet, not before he talked to Lizzie.  
  
"How is it?"   
  
"It's fun," Gordo said.  
  
"How's the search for Lizzie going?"  
  
It's almost over, Gordo thought, "I don't know," he lied.  
  
"Well, hang in there, Gordo. You have only been out looking for less than a week. This could take years, and maybe even decades!"   
  
"Or days," Gordo said, and he couldn't stop himself from smiling.  
  
Miranda laughed, "Days? Gee, Gordo, you really are a dreamer, aren't you?"  
  
Gordo laughed. "Is that the only reason you called? To tell me this is all hopeless?"   
  
"No," Miranda said, "I called to talk to you and she how you are. We used to talk everyday before you died."  
  
"Miranda, will you quit saying that I died? You know I didn't die. I don't know what you have been up to in the past two years, but I've been in prison. Never was I dead."  
  
"Jeeze, Gordo! No need to get in a tissy. I didn't think you really wanted to know about my life. I thought your only care in the world was Lizzie. If you want to know about me, I will be glad to tell you."  
  
Gordo looked at his watch. Lizzie/Lucy could call back any minute, and he didn't want to miss the call. On the other hand, he didn't want to seem rude. "Alright, what's the scoop?" Gordo asked.  
  
"By the scoop, I take it you mean the basics?"  
  
"Well, for now, yeah. I mean, I am working here, you know."  
  
"All right," Miranda said and she sighed, "The basics. For the past two years, I have been working on completing my education in Boston. I graduated last spring, and now I am going to law school."  
  
"A lawyer, huh? Maybe you can represent me, sometime," Gordo said.   
  
"Maybe. If you ever break the law, you have my number."  
  
"Good. Are you married?"  
  
"No, not yet. I am only twenty-two, though. I am not in any hurry."  
  
"Dating anyone?"  
  
"Yeah, I have been dating someone for a about a year now. I am not letting him go out of the country without me. I don't want him to be sent to Turkey and never see him again."  
  
"Ooh, harsh. If I wasn't in such a good mood, I might actually become depressed by words like that."  
  
"Why are you in such a good mood? Did you meet a girl?"  
  
Gordo smiled and looked at Sarah, "You could say that."  
  
Miranda was silent.  
  
"Miranda, not like that. This girl is the girl I am babysitting. Her name is Sarah."  
  
"Is she cute or something?" Miranda asked.  
  
"She is beautiful, actually," Gordo said, "Never met a cuter person in my life---besides Lizzie, of course," Gordo said, realizing he didn't want to give away too much information, considering it might be illegal and it wasn't completely verified.   
  
"Aww! You know, Gordo, I always thought you would make a wonderful father. Enjoy the next few days, because you may never experience this again if you continue to look for Lizzie and not settle down."  
  
"Thanks," Gordo said, sarcastically.  
  
"Sorry---I just think you are thinking about your chances here. Given the information you have, which is practically nothing, you probably will never find her. You are probably better off to wait a few years to see if she gets out of the program. That way, you avoid the legal trouble and know more about her."  
  
"Miranda, I am going to go in a minute, but before I do, just remember that I may not know what I am doing, but what I am doing is all I know. Have a little faith, and don't give up so easily. I may find Lizzie tomorrow, or it could be a few decades, but to me, it's worth it."  
  
Miranda didn't know what to say. "Good luck, Gordo."  
  
"Thanks. Bye," he said and he hung up the phone. If he hadn't of known for a fact that Sarah was his and Lizzie lived here, he may have acted differently, but for once, he didn't really care what she said, or what he said in response, because some lucky force brought him here, and he almost didn't come. He came, though. He was so glad he did.   
  
Now, all he had to do was to see Lucy, and talk to her. He had never felt so nervous in his life.  
  
He sat down to calm himself down. At around four, the phone rang, and he jumped to pick it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
There was silence on the other end.  
  
"Hello?" Gordo repeated, "Anyone there?"  
  
"Yeah- hi," the voice said, "Th-this is Lucy Nelson. I don't think we've met," the girl on the other line said, hesitantly.  
  
"Hi," Gordo said. What was he going to tell her? He wanted to tell her in person about him.  
  
"Are you the babysitter?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Yeah," Gordo said. Hearing her voice was like a song.  
  
"Oh. . .I'm sorry, what's your name?"  
  
Gordo thought fast, "Dave," he answered simply. He felt bad for lying about it, but he panicked.   
  
"Dave," Lizzie repeated, "um, nice to finally meet you. Where are you from?"  
  
"California," he said.  
  
"Hmm, that's a beautiful state," Lucy said, "I am sorry, you just sound like someone I know. Do I know you?"  
  
"I don't think so," Gordo answered.  
  
"Oh, well, maybe I just really need some sleep," Lucy said, laughing to herself, "You know, I have been acting a little off lately. I am sorry."  
  
Gordo laughed, "It's okay. We all act a little off every once in a while."  
  
"Tell me about it! I mean, I am only here because I had a dream that Sarah's father was alive, and I fainted," Lucy said.  
  
"Really?" Gordo asked, feeling bad, "Sarah's father is dead?"  
  
"Yeah," Lucy answered, uneasily, "He died a couple of years ago in a car accident."  
  
"Oh, I am sorry," Gordo said.  
  
"Yeah, so am I," Lucy said, distantly, then she came back to reality, "I can't believe I just told that to a complete stranger. I am sorry."  
  
"It's okay. You can tell me anything---you can trust me. I know what it's like to loose a person you love," Gordo said.  
  
"Oh, really? Well, maybe when we meet we can exchange notes on how to cope."  
  
"Are you having trouble coping or something?" Gordo asked, worriedly.  
  
"I don't know. I probably shouldn't be talking about it, though. Anyway, I called because I really want to see Sarah and meet you," Lucy said.  
  
"Yeah! When can we see you?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Well, I want to spend some time with Sarah alone, but you can visit anytime. Not today, but tomorrow maybe," Lucy said, "How are things there? Do I have any phone calls or anything?"  
  
"I will bring the messages to you tomorrow."  
  
"Okay," Lucy said, pausing, "I am sorry, Dave, your voice sounds like someone I used to know."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"Do you have any questions for me?"  
  
"Not really. Sarah is a really sweet child, though."  
  
"Thank you. Listen, if someone named John Lewis calls, tell him I said thank you for the flowers." Lucy said.  
  
Gordo frowned, "Is this a boyfriend or something?"  
  
Lizzie laughed, "No, no, he isn't a boyfriend."  
  
Gordo was relieved, "Okay, so when should we come tomorrow?"  
  
"Well, if you don't want to come, you don't have to, but if you could drop Sarah off at around noon, that would be great."  
  
"So you don't want to see me tomorrow?" Gordo asked, upset.  
  
"Well, you can come if you want. I want to meet with Sarah for as long as possible, so you might be bored, but I would like to meet you, so maybe when you drop off Sarah, we can officially meet. I was just thinking this could give you an afternoon to do whatever you want."  
  
"Oh," Gordo said, not knowing what to say, "Okay."  
  
"Thanks!" Lucy said, "See you tomorrow!" Lucy hung up the phone.  
  
Gordo put the phone up, and sighed. Lizzie didn't have any idea that he was Gordo, and didn't really want to see him at all. Another part of him was convinced that once she realized who he was, he would be invited. He still had mixed emotions. Her voice was still the same, but it was music to his ears. He was going to see Lizzie tomorrow.  
  
~~~  
  
Okay, I tried not to leave it in a cliffhanger for you. I will update soon. In the mean time, please review. 


	18. Author note

Hey, Piacere here. I have bad news. As of Friday, I was grounded from the computer. My dad says I won't get it back until October.  
  
: (  
  
I know, I really hate this, but its out of my control. Just be patient with me and maybe I can work something out. I am so sorry, but I figured you deserved an explanation of why this story as well as my other one won't be updated anytime soon. 


	19. Eighteen

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LIZZIE MCGUIRE. I bring you good news! Well, at least for now. I appealed, and my dad says that I can use the computer today, and see how it goes. I am not quite sure what that is supposed to mean, but I think it's a good thing. Anyway, I am sorry you had to wait and thanks for all the reviews and everything and for the support. I am not sure if I am strictly off punishment, but for now I am off, and while I am off, I thought I would give you a chapter.   
  
Anyway, I tried to make this chapter really long, and I hope you are satisfied.  
  
Familiarity  
  
~Gordo~  
  
Gordo woke up the next morning feeling very nervous. He woke up early because he was too excited about the day to come. What if this person wasn't Lizzie after all? No, he though again, there is no way that this could be anyone else. He also considered that she might be dating someone. What was the story on that John person, anyway? And the worse thought he could think of was what if she didn't love him anymore? Over two years had passed and she might have moved on. He hoped she hadn't, but didn't know for sure.   
  
After getting over all of those anxieties, he moved onto his next problem. What would he wear? He had his new clothes and all, but what would he wear? He finally decided on a striped polo and kaki pants. He looked at himself in the mirror. He was pathetic. He had over five hours before he would see her, and was already showered and dressed. All he had to do was shave and brush his teeth, and then he would be set. He would do those after breakfast.  
  
For breakfast, Gordo fixed himself some eggs and orange juice and waited as time slowly passed. Sarah was still sound asleep. If only Sarah had half an idea of what would be happening today, he thought, if only she knew how much this could change her life.   
  
After breakfast, Gordo shaved and brushed his teeth. He wanted to look perfect when he saw Lizzie. He wanted her to fall in love with him again.  
  
After he was ready, it was around eight. He went into the living room, and got out a photo album he noticed. It was a photo album filled with pictures of Sarah. They looked professional. Gordo wasn't ashamed to admit that Sarah was the cutest baby he had ever seen, and could even see that she looked a little like he did as a baby. Sarah took after both Lizzie and him, he noted. Flipping through, he watched, as there were pictures of Sarah standing up, celebrating her birthday, crawling, and doing all sorts of things. Gordo couldn't stop himself from crying. He hated that he wasn't there to watch Sarah take her first steps and say her first words. Lizzie had to be great mother. He didn't mind that he was a father, anymore. He felt a unique sensation when he thought that Sarah was a part of him, and they were genetically bound to each other.  
  
All of this, and Gordo almost forgot about the legality of the situation. What would the law say about this? Would he get in trouble for contacting her, even if it started out being accidental? Wouldn't the law have some sort of sympathy for this sort of thing? He figured he would deal with that later and right now he would focus on seeing Lizzie again.  
  
He couldn't believe he started out dreading his journey to Stuttgart, and now by some power he had no control over, he had reached his main destination. It was like he ran out of luck, and now all his luck has been refilled. He couldn't believe his luck. 48 hours ago, he was moping around, and his life had completely done a 180—well 160 maybe—now all he needed to do was see Lizzie and have her. If things went well with them, he imagined they would get married sooner or later. If that meant that Gordo had to live in Stuttgart, then it was worth it to him. Even if he had to eat Waffle House every single day for every meal—it was all worth it to see Lizzie, and to be with her.  
  
Sarah finally woke up around nine, which gave them three hours.  
  
"You're seeing Mommy today!" Gordo exclaimed, trying to sound excited as he took her out of her crib.  
  
Sarah smiled, "Yay!" she said, clapping her hands together.   
  
Gordo fed her breakfast and helped her get dressed. They still had a lot of time after Sarah was ready so Gordo decided to talk to Sarah some more.  
  
"What's my name, Sarah?" he asked.  
  
Sarah looked at him and smiled. "Saya," she said.  
  
Gordo shook his head, "No! That's your name! My name is Gordo." He said. He couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Gorro," she said.  
  
Gordo smiled. He figured he could handle this parenting thing after all. When was Father's Day again?  
  
~~~  
  
~Lizzie~  
  
While on the phone with her babysitter, Lucy could have sworn she was talking to Gordo. He sounded exactly how Lucy remembered, and this scared Lucy. Part of her didn't want to meet the babysitter, because it would only confirm her insanity. The person taking care of Sarah probably actually sounded nothing like the late David Gordon.   
  
All of these recent events with the dream and babysitter almost convinced Lucy that she WAS going crazy. In fact, she wouldn't be surprised if she saw in image of Gordo somewhere soon. That would confirm her insanity, and only prolong her stay. Lucy was thinking about staying longer anyway, not wanting to have to deal with any more unexpected dreams.  
  
Lucy had all she could handle in the past few days. If anything else were to happen to her, Lucy would probably loose it.  
  
She was, however, looking forward to seeing Sarah. That was going to make her happy and possibly sane for the afternoon. Sarah was the light in her life, and the apple of her eye. If anything could keep her from going off the deep end, it would be Sarah.   
  
If only Lucy knew how eventful her afternoon to come would turn out to be.  
  
~~~  
  
~Gordo~  
  
Gordo pulled into the hospital at 11:43 and nervously got Sarah out and walked in to the reception area.  
  
"Hi. I am looking for a Lizzie McGuire," Gordo said, nervously.  
  
The woman on the other side nodded her head and typed the name into the computer. Then she shook her head, "We don't have a Lizzie McGuire at this hospital. You must have the wrong hospital."  
  
"What?!" Gordo exclaimed, half upset and half confused, "are you sure?"  
  
"I am positive. What is she in for?" the woman said, as if the hospital were a jail, and Lizzie was a jail mate.   
  
"She is in the mental ward," Gordo said, looking defeated. This was crazy.  
  
"Well, we have a mental ward, but there is no McGuire registered there."  
  
Gordo looked at Sarah, and suddenly remembered that Lizzie was Lucy. He had just made a mistake. "Um, whoops! I said the wrong name," Gordo said, nervously, "I meant Lucy Nelson."  
  
The woman looked at him skeptically, "you mean you couldn't remember the name the first name?"  
  
Gordo shook his head and blushed, "Sorry, it's been a long week. Will you just tell me where Lucy Nelson is?"   
  
The woman looked at him as if she were debating on whether or not she should believe him. She finally typed in the name "Lucy Nelson," and saw the result. "Well, there is a Lucy Nelson, but I am required to call up and confirm you as a visitor. You are here to visit her, right?"  
  
Gordo nodded his head, "Yeah."  
  
"What's your relation with her?"  
  
Gordo decided not to get into specifics, and said, "Well, this girl is her daughter, and Lucy requested that she visit."  
  
"Oh," the woman said looking at Sarah, "oh, so are you her brother or something?"  
  
Gordo nodded his head, "Yeah, I'm her brother," he lied.  
  
"Ah hah! You think I am dumb or something. Well, I'm not! If you were her brother, why did you have so much trouble remembering her name?"  
  
Ohh, the woman was trying to give him a hard time, "Um, I always used to call her Lizzie growing up, and McGuire is her maiden name," he said, trying to think fast.  
  
"According to this database, Lucy is not married. In here, she is MISS Nelson. How do you explain that?"  
  
Is this really what the woman does all day, Gordo thought. As if he weren't nervous enough, she was becoming his greatest enemy, the obstacle keeping him from seeing Lizzie.  
  
"Well, she happens to be widowed. Her husband died about two years ago. Listen, this is getting too personal. If you just call up there and say the name 'Sarah Nelson' there should be no problem."  
  
The woman rolled her eyes, "What about your name?"  
  
"What about it?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Well, you are Miss Nelson's brother, aren't you? Don't you have a name?"  
  
"Yeah, David," he said.  
  
The woman wrote this down, "Okay, Sarah Nelson, daughter and David McGuire, brother. Give me a second and I will call up there."  
  
"McGuire?" Gordo thought. But he wasn't a – oh yeah, he was supposed to be Lucy's brother. He waited at the woman called.  
  
Meanwhile, another woman behind the desk came up and pointed at Sarah, "Oh, what a cute little girl! She looks a lot like you!"  
  
The woman who was giving him a hard time looked him over and then at Sarah, and commented, "Yeah, she does look a lot like her UNCLE," she said condescendingly, like she still didn't believe the full story.  
  
"Thank you," Gordo said. He sighed as he waited.  
  
The other woman smiled, "You're welcome."  
  
A few minutes later the woman who was dealing with him hung up and signed before saying, "Well, you and Sarah are both Clear and able to see Lucy," the woman sighed, as if she felt bad, "Lucy is lucky to have such a great brother. I am not sure I can say the same about my brother." She forced a smile.  
  
"Thanks," Gordo said, "I try. Lucy and I have always been close." He then took the information and went on the elevator to the correct floor.  
  
~~~  
  
~Lizzie~  
  
Lucy paced in her room. She couldn't believe she was so nervous about seeing Sarah all of the sudden. To add to her nerves, the nurse just confirmed that her daughter, Sarah and brother, David McGuire were here to see her. She figured the babysitter pretended to be her brother for security reasons, but it didn't help that his last name was McGuire. It only reminded her of her past. So David's last name was McGuire, huh? Didn't he say he was from California, too? Maybe he was some distant relative or something. Not that she could discuss it with him, or anything. She decided she would casually mention the name and ask her if he knew the McGuire's she was related to.   
  
How was this visiting thing supposed to work out, anyway? Was their some sort of supervision required while she saw her daughter?   
  
A few minutes later, a nurse came in to announce that they were there waiting for her. She sighed a smiled and walked with the nurse, "Now, would you like to see your brother and daughter together or separately?" she asked.  
  
"Separately," Lucy said, "Well, actually, I mainly want to see my daughter, but I can see my brother with Sarah."  
  
"Okay," the nurse said and nodded her head, She led Lucy into a special visitor's room, "Now, hold on. I will go get your daughter.  
  
Lizzie smiled and nodded her head. Her nerves were really getting to her at this point. She tapped her fingers as she waited to see Sarah.  
  
~~~  
  
~Gordo~  
  
Gordo waited in the waiting area nervously for Lizzie. He expected to see her come into the waiting area to greet them, but discovered he was wrong when he saw a nurse come up. "Lucy wishes to see Sarah right now. She will see you after she sees Sarah," the nurse explained to Gordo.  
  
Gordo should have figured this would happen. Lizzie did practically tell him the night before on the phone. Still, he couldn't help from being a little upset and rejected. He really had no reason to feel this way, as he knew Lizzie was not aware of who he was. If she were, things would be slightly different.  
  
Gordo watched as the nurse took Sarah away. Gordo sighed. His nerves were going haywire. To this point, he had never thought about what he was going to say to her. He figured it would all just flow out when he saw her, but reality was hitting soon. He had no idea what he would say. He couldn't say something like, "Hey, Lizzie! It's me, Gordo! You know, your boyfriend that you thought was dead. Um, yeah, so anyway, I was wondering that now I am still alive, can I be apart of your life again." Yeah, he knew that probably would not fly well.   
  
He sighed. He was now the only person in the waiting room. He grabbed a magazine on the table next to him, not even looking at the title. He looked down and read, "Cheerleading Magazine." Oh great, he thought, just what I need. A bunch of girls cheering. He opened the magazine and pretended to read the article about getting rid of the jitters of trying out. If he were a cheerleader, he would have found it fascinating, but at the moment, he had other things on his mind that were more distracting.  
  
~Lizzie~  
  
The nurse walked in with Sarah. Lucy stood up and walked to Sarah, her child, her baby, her only relative at the moment. "Hey, sweetheart!" she said, and she took her from the nurse, "Hey!"  
  
"We'll leave you alone for a few minutes. Someone will check on you periodically, though," the nurse said, smiling.   
  
Lucy smiled back, "Thanks!" She led Sarah to the table and let her sit on the table as she sat across from her in a chair. "How is my little girl?" she said.  
  
Sarah smiled, and said, "yeah!"  
  
"It's good?" Lucy asked, smiling.  
  
"Yeah!" Sarah said again.  
  
"You like your babysitter?"  
  
Sarah smiled, "Yeah!" Lucy knew Sarah probably had no idea what she was saying, but Sarah's enthusiasm always amused Lucy. Unlike most children who were just developing speech, Sarah rarely used the word "no." Most children don't know the difference between "no" and "yes", so when one asks them something, they usually respond, "no". However, for Sarah, it was the exact opposite. Sarah always said, "yeah," no matter the question. Lucy thought this was interesting.  
  
"Really? What's his name?"  
  
"Saya!" Sarah said, smiling again.  
  
Lucy shook her head, "No! That's YOUR name," she said, and touched Sarah's nose in a loving way, "What is his name?"  
  
"Saya. . .Gorro!" she babbled.  
  
"Gorro?" Lucy repeated, confused. She shook her head, "No! It's David!"  
  
Sarah just laughed. She clapped her hands together.  
  
After about a half an hour of being with Sarah, including having Sarah on Lucy's lap and hugs, and more talk with no purpose, the nurse asked her if she was ready for hr brother to visit.  
  
"My brother?" Lucy repeated, forgetting about earlier.  
  
"Yeah," the nurse said, and she looked on her clipboard, "David McGuire. He IS your brother, right?"  
  
Lucy shook her head, "Yeah, sorry. I forgot all about him. Yeah, I am ready for him."  
  
Or was she?  
  
~~~  
  
~~~  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know that this is yet another cliffhanger, but give me a break! I am tired and I need sleep. I am unsure about when the next update will be, but I am pretty sure my punishment is almost over. In fact, I know this sounds crazy, but I think it is over. (My mom and dad have to negotiate and everything with each other.) Anyway, please review and if all goes well, expect a chapter soon, and if all doesn't, expect a note explaining on Monday. Expect the former, but prepare for the latter is what I always say. 


	20. Nineteen

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LIZZIE MCGUIRE. I know that it may seem like I am dragging this story on, and if you think the dragging is continuing, it's stopping. I mean, I really wanted to write this chapter when I was fully awake and in focus, and I finished the last chapter at like midnight the other night and it was already long.   
  
Anyway, enjoy the chapter, and since punishment is still iffy, don't expect another update right away.  
  
Oh, and this chapter was really hard to write without making it seem like it would end in a cliff hanger, so don't get mad about that.  
  
Shock and Awe  
  
~Gordo~  
  
Gordo sat in the waiting room, but couldn't concentrate. It hit him that he really didn't know what he was going to say when he finally saw Lizzie, and that was not a good thing.  
  
Lizzie might not actually welcome this information.  
  
Funny how nervous Gordo was, and how unsuspecting Lucy was.  
  
How does one go about this whole situation anyway? He really shouldn't know it's her, so should he call her Lucy? Was she legally bound to that name? He decided he would handle the law thing after the whole ordeal.  
  
She'll probably be shocked, Gordo thought. She might not believe me, he thought. She might think I am joking. That all occurred to him.   
  
This all was so complicated, and stupidly, he didn't have a plan. He was just depending on the luck he was having recently. Maybe his luck was out. Maybe she wouldn't except it all. It was a lot to endure for one day.  
  
He started writing a letter after asking for a sheet of computer paper from the desk, just in case he couldn't find words to say. That was looking like it was going to be the case too. Yeah, he would give the nurse the letter to hand Lizzie, and wait for her to respond in her own way.   
  
Dear Lizzie,  
  
Or should I call you Lucy? Heh, well, okay, here goes nothing. We talked and I said my name was David, right? Well, I was being truthful; my name is David. My full name is David Zephyr Gordon. Sound familiar?   
  
If you can read on, I can explain myself. This isn't a dream, because I am here writing to you. I am alive and by some sort of luck, I found you. It's quite a story that I would love to tell you sometime if you will let me.  
  
I know you are probably feeling a lot of different emotions right now. I have for the past few days, too. Believe me. Well, you are probably going through a lot of different emotions reading this, too.   
  
I hope you believe that I am David Gordon, or Gordo. I don't know where you want to go from here, but I hope you will let me see you and I hope to see you a lot more than I have in recent years. I have been watching Sarah for the past few days, and she is beautiful. She is ALMOST the most beautiful person I have ever met. Too bad she doesn't have a father. Anyway, I would like to talk to you.   
  
Gordo  
  
P.S. Je t'aime  
  
He was finishing the letter when the nurse walked up to him, "Lucy would like to see you now, Mr. McGuire."  
  
Gordo looked up and quickly folded the note. He stood up and sighed. The nurse led him to the room where Lucy was. Once at the door, Gordo lost his nerve. "Listen, um, will you just give Lucy this note?"  
  
The nurse looked at him, "You don't want to give it to her yourself?"  
  
Gordo shook his head, "I think this note might be better."  
  
The nurse struggled for a minute, "Well, I am afraid we might have to read over the note. In this particular area of the hospital, anything given by another person has to be inspected. Could we read it."  
  
Gordo opened his folded note, and decided it would only be suited for Lizzie's eyes only right now. "Um, well, its kind of personal, you see," he started.  
  
The nurse nodded her head, "Well, unfortunately, we can't authorize it, then. You want to see Lucy, now?"  
  
Gordo panicked. He was really depending on the note. He looked down at it for the last time. He finally decided to tear the last part off, and hand it to the nurse, "Here, you can just give her this, and see what she says," he said, "and I'll be out here."  
  
The nurse took the note and read it. She smiled, "Okay, just wait out here."  
  
~~~  
  
~Lizzie~  
  
The nurse walked in a few minutes later.  
  
"Where I he?" she asked, noticing no one was with her.  
  
"Um, well, he is out there. He wanted me to give you this note, and see what you have to say," the nurse said and she handed Lucy the note and sat down.  
  
Lucy read the note.  
  
"P.S. Je t'aime"  
  
Lucy stared at the note for a few minutes, unsure of what was going on. "Is this from David?" she asked after a few minutes.  
  
The nurse nodded, "Yeah, he looked awfully nervous, so he wanted to give you the note."  
  
Lizzie was going through a lot of emotions. David . . . California . . .the dream that seemed so real . . . McGuire, and now this. It all seemed so clear now. A tear streamed down her face and quickly got up, "Where is he?"  
  
"Lucy? Are you feeling okay?"  
  
"I don't know. I just really want to see him . . .where is he?" she repeated, "He's alive," she whispered to herself.  
  
"Um, who's alive?" the nurse said.  
  
"I want to see him!" she cried, "Tell him that I want to see him!"   
  
"You want to see your brother?"  
  
"Yes," she choked, "I have to see him."  
  
"Okay," the nurse said and she disappeared.  
  
Was this actually happening? Lizzie thought. "Je t'aime" was something only the two of them ever shared. This was impossible. He was supposed to be dead, though.   
  
A few seconds later, the door opened and he appeared. He looked at her and a tear streamed down his face as he ran toward her, "Lizzie!" he cried and he pulled her into a tight hug.  
  
The nurse went away and Lizzie stayed in his arms for a long time.   
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were alive?" Lizzie said.  
  
Gordo smiled through his tears, happy that she welcomed him rather than pushed him away.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" he said.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo looked at Sarah, who was observing them, "I don't know! I didn't want to hold your career back. Gordo! I thought you were dead!"  
  
Gordo shook his head, "I came close to death, but I was sent to prison in Turkey under a misunderstanding."  
  
Lizzie's eyes widened, "You mean I wasn't dreaming when I read that article?"  
  
"What article?" Gordo said.  
  
"The night I fainted, I decided to look up your name online and came across an article about you being alive, and I fainted."  
  
"I am so sorry!" Gordo said.  
  
"Don't be sorry, Gordo," Lizzie said, smiling, "I wanted it all to be true, and I am so glad it is true."  
  
Gordo smiled, "Me too. I love you, Lizzie!"  
  
"I love you to, Gordo!" she said, "I can't believe this is real. I feel like this is all one big long dream!"  
  
Gordo kissed Lizzie passionately. Unfortunately, the nurse chose to walk in at that very moment, seeing them kiss. They stopped and blushed.  
  
The nurse looked at them and smiled, "Let me guess. You aren't really siblings?"  
  
~~~  
  
Did you like it? This story is almost over . . .then I can concentrate on the other projects. Anyway, please review, and be patient with the next chapter. I can't make any promises with this punishment an all. In the mean time, please review!   
  
Okay, anyway, have a great week. Happy Birthday Adam! 


	21. Twenty

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LIZZIE MCGUIRE. Okay, so the good news is that my punishment has ended, and I have the computer and television fully back. The bad news? If I ever talk back to my parents, it will all be taken away from me for a YEAR. So, heh, what have I learned? Um, well, I will try not to talk back or yell at my parents again, because if I do, you don't have to wait a week or so for my stories---you will have to wait a YEAR. I will try VERY HARD not to let that happen.  
  
Thank you so much for the overwhelming response of last chapter. I am so pleased you like the story.   
  
What Now?  
  
After the nurse left, Lizzie and Gordo let go and Lizzie said, "All right, I want details!"   
  
"Only if you share what happened to you, too!" Gordo said.  
  
Lizzie shook her head, "I still can't believe you are standing her before me. This is just weird."  
  
"I know the feeling."  
  
"So, what happened, Gordo? Why didn't you ever call me?" Lizzie said, she was crying she was so happy.  
  
"Oh, Lizzie, don't cry!" Gordo said, and he gave her a hug, "It will all be okay. At least I hope it will."  
  
"What do you mean?" Lizzie said, "Why wouldn't it all be okay? Right now everything is perfect."  
  
"I missed you so much," Gordo said and he kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"I missed you too. I don't know how you found me, but I am so glad you did. You have been on my mind all the time. I love you, Gordo!"  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
"And you want to know the best part of all of this, besides the fact that we are together again?" Lizzie said.  
  
"No, what?"  
  
"It proves that I am not crazy. I read about you, and now I know its all true. And now that you are here with me, these past two years have been a blur. This is all so surreal."  
  
"Yeah, I agree. I thought I would never find you, Lizzie. Now I have, I don't want to loose you again."  
  
"You won't," Lizzie assured him, and gave him a hug, "And I am so sorry I never told you about Sarah. I should have done that to begin with."  
  
"It's okay, now, Lizzie. I realize you were under stress. The only thing that bothered me about that was that telling me scared you. Lizzie, you should never be scared of me. You have nothing to be afraid of with me. I love you too much to hate you. I know you had your reasons, but do you not think making a big deal about telling me is trivial compared to the whole idea of being a father?"  
  
Lizzie gazed into his eyes, still teary, "I know, and like I said, I should have told you. You are right. I should have told you no matter what, I guess I just lost my nerve, and worried about how it would affect you."  
  
"Well, of course it would affect me, and it already has affected me, but you know what? I think it has made me a better person."  
  
"Oh, Gordo," Lizzie said, "Every time I see you, I fall even more in love with you, if that is possible."  
  
"I know it is, because the same thing happens to me."  
  
Lizzie smiled through her tears and looked at Sarah, "So, what now?" She asked. It was the question that both of them dreaded.  
  
"I don't know," Gordo said, regretfully, "All I know is that I want to spend the rest of my life with you."  
  
"I feel the same way, but what about the law?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Well, it shouldn't be a big deal," Gordo said, "Should it?"  
  
Lizzie bit her lip, "I don't know. This could be bad. I mean, you are part of my past, which is supposed to have never happened."  
  
"But you could claim it was an accident, because I came here to take care of Sarah before I even knew who she was."  
  
"I know, but still, you don't really want to deal with the possibility of obtaining a new identity, do you?"  
  
"Lizzie, I thought about it, and I have told you this before, but I would do anything for you, including anything to make everything work out. I just don't know what that is."  
  
"What if its more than just having to change your identity? You have no idea what its like to not be able to call your mom or talk to your best friend at any time."  
  
"Lizzie, I really did, though. I had to do it in Turkey."  
  
"I know, but you now have the freedom to do that. I don't, and I would give my right arm to have the privilege to simply call Miranda up and talk with her for just five minutes. I can't though, and it kills me."  
  
"Lizzie, I know you are worried about that, but I am sure there is something we can work out. I am willing to try it out. Are you?"  
  
Lizzie looked at him and then down, "Honestly?"  
  
"Of course," Gordo said.  
  
"Well, then, no," Lizzie said, and she cried harder, "I just can't put you through all of the pain I feel. I am pretty sure after this, I will have to get a new identity, and I don't want to have to do that again and put you through it as well."  
  
"But Lizzie," Gordo cried, "I love you and I don't want to leave you again."  
  
Lizzie sat down and looked at the floor, unable to look at him, "Believe me Gordo, I can't let you give up everything you have for me."  
  
"Don't you understand? You ARE all I have! If I can't be with you, I don't know what I'll do," Gordo said, and he cried, waiting for Lizzie to come to his senses, "Now please, Lizzie, please don't let me go. If you loved me, you wouldn't do this to yourself."  
  
"Gordo, Don't you understand? I DO love you. That is exactly why I am not letting this happen."  
  
Just then, the nurse came in, looked at the situation, with both the adults crying, "Um, visiting hours are over."  
  
"Can I just have a few more seconds?"  
  
The nurse nodded her head, "Yes, but I am afraid you will have to make it quick, though," With that, the nurse shut the door. Gordo concentrated on Lizzie again, who was still sobbing.  
  
Gordo got down on his knees, took her hands and said, "Lizzie, please marry me."  
  
Gordo put her hand over her mouth and shook her head, "I can't," she said through her tears, "I'm sorry."  
  
Gordo got up sadly, took Sarah, who was sleeping at this point, and started to open the door, but before he left, he said, still upset, "Well, it was nice to see you again, Lizzie. Please do me a favor and remember that I love you more than you can ever imagine, and that love will never stop."  
  
"Please go," Lizzie said.  
  
Gordo said nothing and left the room with Sarah.  
  
Once Gordo had left, Lizzie whispered, "I love you, too Gordo."  
  
Meanwhile, Gordo headed to Lizzie's apartment, he thought about what had just happened, and the only conclusion he could come up with it, even through the tears, was that this whole thing wasn't over yet. In the end, Lizzie and Gordo were supposed to end up together. It was like an unwritten law. In fact, Gordo had gotten this far, and wasn't giving up so easily.   
  
This was only the beginning.  
  
~~~  
  
~Hate me? Please don't. I will update as soon as possible. ~ 


	22. Twenty one

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LIZZIE MCGUIRE! I don't have any bad news right now, but I do have good news! I haven't talked back at my parents since when I got punished. Hey! If that isn't something to celebrate about, I don't know what is.   
  
This chapter is dedicated to ottertheelephante. Her birthday was six days ago, on the 17th. Happy belated birthday!   
  
  
  
What is Love?  
  
~Gordo~  
  
A few days passed, and Gordo had not heard from Lizzie. He had a lot of emotions going through, including confusion, anger, and determination. He loved Lizzie very much, but he wasn't about to call her up or go over to the hospital to say something.  
  
Partly because he didn't know her number, partly because he knew it was illegally, but most of all, because he didn't even know how to start what he was going to say. She turned him down. She didn't want to marry him.   
  
All because of the stupid law. Like he said, he would do anything for that girl, including changing his name and losing all contact with his past. He lost it all before, and didn't really have anyone right now, so he wasn't losing much.  
  
He just wished she would be willing to talk to her about it. Not an apology, but a full blown conversation with her full of heart and soul and honesty. They needed one of those, and it would probably help if it wasn't going to take place in a hospital. That way, he could tell her everything that was on his mind, and she would do the same. He wanted to make sure that the only reason she was holding back was because of the new identity. If that was all, he still had a chance, but if she didn't love him anymore or had lost interest, the whole situation would change.   
  
He ordered Chinese that night for him and Sarah. He was miserable, and felt like he was going to burst. He felt like he did when he found out that no one knew where Lizzie was, only the feeling lasted longer, and he didn't have any solutions.  
  
The weird thing was that the problem was right in front of him and he knew where it was. He just had to wait for Lizzie to leave the hospital. Right now was her time to develop insanity, and he didn't want to affect it more than he already did. No matter how much he wanted to talk to her about it all, he left her alone. He still loved her, and he knew that leaving her alone to think was what she wanted, and what she deserved, and right now, that is all she wanted from him.  
  
He sat at the table and started eating the dinner. He hadn't said much to Sarah in the past few days. He didn't act like he was happy, because he didn't. They ate silently.   
  
In his days of weakness, he had nothing to say. No advice to give for himself or no self-guidance. He needed guidance. He needed some sort of assurance that everything was going to be okay and this would all end in a fairy tale ending.  
  
The fairy tale ended he imagined it would be in the beginning. But he had no guidance or advice, and he had no one or nothing to turn to. In the past, whenever he had a problem or anything, be would turn to his confidante and comrade through life, Lizzie, but this time that wasn't his option.  
  
He also was afraid to call Miranda because he couldn't say enough without saying too much to give it away, and that would be a legal risk. He couldn't turn to anyone else for the same reasons.   
  
After dinner, and putting Sarah to sleep, he wandered into his room, which was actually Lizzie's room. He looked around the room for her guidance. If he couldn't talk to one on one, maybe the fact that her presence was once in this room would inspire him. When nothing substantially moved him or inspired him that could be seen, he started to look in the less obvious places, like under the bed and in her drawers.   
  
In the drawers, all he found were clothes. Nothing that looked familiar or seemed to stand out. In fact, it only made him more upset.   
  
When looking under her bed, however, he found something that looked familiar, Lizzie's quote book, which she started when she was in high school, Gordo remembered.  
  
Gordo had seen the quote book before, but had never really read any of the quotes. Gordo once asked her why she did this, and she answered, "It's for when I need strength."  
  
Well, Gordo really needed strength at that time, and opened the book, to see if he could find strength.  
  
There, on one of the first few pages, he found a quote scrawled in purple ink.  
  
"What is Love?  
  
Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always preserves.  
  
-1 Corinthians 13: 4-7"  
  
He had never seen that quote before, probably because it was in the New Testament, but he couldn't agree with it more. His recent thoughts on love were, "Love is the greatest pain of all," but upon reading this, he slowly realized that love was the most complicated thing to describe. All he knew was that he loved Lizzie, and it was nothing less than love, and that his love would last forever.  
  
He would have to bring this up to Lizzie. Lizzie had to realize that he loved her and that he wouldn't easily give up on her.  
  
What is love when one gives up on it?   
  
He knew he couldn't talk to her while she was in the hospital, so he started writing. Some would call it a letter, some would call it a journal, and some would call it otherwise, but to Gordo, it was love.  
  
~~~  
  
What is Love?   
  
Love is the most complicated thing in the world. It can keep people together or it can tear them apart. It is a battlefield. It is a big pain. It can complicate and simplify your life at the same time. It can clarify everything, or it can make things cloudy. Love is hope, faith, and trust. Love is a need. Love is an obsession. It is a strong emotion. It is a strong liking. It is a feeling or attitude. It is stubborn, yet self-less. It keeps one sane, and drives others insane. It is a way of life. It is everlasting. It is a thought. It is an affection. It causes tears and rejoice. Love is unpredictable. Love never fails. It is the strongest word you can say besides hate. Love is the opposite of hate. Love is a name. (the name Jaime means "love" in French) Love is understanding and forgiveness. Love adds color to the world and makes it interesting. Love is just and love is forgiving. Love just is. When one wants to spend the rest of the life with someone else. . .that's amore.   
  
"Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always preserves." (1 Corinthians 13:4-7)  
  
Love is the way I feel about Lizzie McGuire . . .in the past, present, and future . . .forever and always.  
  
David Zephyr Gordon  
  
~~~  
  
There it was, staring at him, all 270 words or so that he wrote. He meant every word he wrote, and after writing it, he knew exactly what he was going to do with it . . .he would give it to Lizzie. He could have gone on and continued, but he chose to stop. This paper could either help him or hurt him in the future.  
  
~~~  
  
~Lizzie~  
  
After Gordo and Sarah left, Lizzie couldn't help but wonder if she was doing the right thing. Well, she thought she was doing the right thing for Gordo's sake, but she felt selfish in this situation. This was all so overwhelming; Lizzie didn't know what to think. She had probably just lost her chance that God chose to give her. It was a chance for her revival. She blew it . . .well not completely, as he was staying at her house, but she had greatly ruined her chances. Gordo could never forgive her.  
  
The worst part was that Lizzie really did want to be with him, and really wanted to marry him, but she couldn't. She couldn't explain why to anyone, because she did love him and wanted to be with him so badly, but in a sad attempt to be unselfish, she shunned him. He would never forgive her now.   
  
She needed help and guidance more than ever. She should have been happy to see him and know that he was alive, but instead she was crying over him and coming more and more depressed as she thought about it.  
  
Gordo probably hated her at the moment, and there was nothing she could do about it. If only she could turn back time and be selfish and had agreed to marry Gordo, despite whatever the law could say. She didn't want to call him. She couldn't call him. He hated her and she couldn't think of anything to say to him that would make him feel differently.  
  
She had a lot of thinking and soul searching to do, and she couldn't do it in the hospital. She had to find a way out of the hospital, so she talked with the doctor.  
  
"You have been in here for eight days, Mrs. Nelson. What makes you think you are ready?" Dr. Kemp asked.  
  
"Because I know what's wrong," Lizzie explained.  
  
"And that would be . . ." the doctor waited for her answer.  
  
"It's a long story, but it definitely is worthy of me being ready. I realize I wasn't dreaming," Lizzie said.  
  
The doctor was skeptical, "You mean you weren't sleeping?"  
  
Lizzie shook her head, "No, it actually happened. Listen, I really need to go. It's hard to explain, but to make a long story short I am in love, and I really need to sort things out, and things like this need to be settled somewhere other than a hospital."  
  
"Lucy, I don't understand," Dr. Kemp said.  
  
"Well, understand this: I ruined my life almost three years ago, and the same thing could happen if I don't get out of here. Please let me go. I don't understand what is holding you back from letting me go, in the first place," Lizzie cried.  
  
The doctor sighed, "Fine, go if you insist."  
  
Lizzie smiled and gave him a hug, "Thanks."  
  
"Just don't have me regret this decision, Lucy."  
  
"You won't," Lizzie said as she headed to the door.  
  
"Good luck!" The doctor said.  
  
Lizzie went to get her things from her room and then left the hospital. It was the first time she had been outside in over a week. With her things in hand, she waited for a cab, and once the cab came, she got in.  
  
"Where to?" the cab driver asked.  
  
Lizzie sighed and closed her eyes, "Little Rock Airport, please."  
  
Lizzie hoped she was doing the right way. She wasn't running away or anything, but instead she was getting real help. Help that was forbidden by the law, but Lizzie didn't care about the law, she only cared about getting help, and doing the right thing, for once.   
  
She planned on flying to Boston to try and get the help she really needed. . .she was going to visit Miranda.  
  
~~~  
  
Didn't expect that, now, did you? As always, I will update as soon as possible. 


	23. Twenty two

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LIZZIE MCGUIRE. I really hoped to finish this sooner than I did, but this past week has been really hectic—not all bad, but just busy. Anyway, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.   
  
Also, I want to take a little time to say thank you to all the people who read this story. Believe it or not, the plot of this story started out pretty simple. . .Lizzie wouldn't tell Gordo about the pregnancy, and when he returned he would have a child. Obviously, the story has complicated a little bit, and I am still amazed that some of my favorite authors read and like this story. I really appreciate it more than you'll ever know. I have no idea of what this story would be like if I stuck to my original ideas. Something irked me, though, to make this story more complicated. In my head, I think there will be about two more chapters out of this (it can change depending on how well the next chapters go.) This story is a lot of fun for me to write, though. Every review made it even more fun the same with every e-mail. You guys inspire me and give me amazing confidence I never thought I would have. Anyway, I guess what I am trying to say is that I love you guys so much. I just wanted to spread the love. Or, should I say, Je t'aime?  
  
This is a special shout out to the Cubs, and all the baseball teams really. On Sunday night, I watched the Cubs defeat the Braves, and as a Braves fan, I was upset, but as a baseball fan, I was very proud of the Cubs. 95 years is a long time---very cool comeback. Although I doubt the baseball player spend all their free time reading Lizzie McGuire fanfiction, I just wanted to express the pride I have in all of the teams. Into the mouth of a wolf and May the wolf burst!  
  
Heh. Does anyone actually read these things? This chapter has taken me so long to write and was written over a period of two weeks. No, I wasn't sitting at my computer that whole time, but I did have to come back and forth. This chapter was hard to write for a lot of different reasons.  
  
A Little Help from a Friend  
  
~Lizzie~  
  
Lizzie got as far as the airport and almost turned back to her apartment, but was determined. She was risking a lot by flying to Boston, but it was something she had to do. An old friend would tell her to do something about it. She figured at this point, Miranda knew more than she did about Gordo.   
  
On the plane, Lizzie imagined what her life would be like if it were only slightly different. She imagined what it would be like if she had, in fact, told Gordo she was pregnant.  
  
None of this would have ever happened. Lizzie always wanted to do the right thing, but Lizzie never knew what the right thing was. She should have told Gordo she was pregnant. She had been torturing herself for the past two years about this, but now that he was alive, she felt even worse about it. She would have never had to go through any of this.  
  
She hadn't taken a plane in over three years, and this was going against her rules. She wasn't supposed to be on a plane, nor contact people from the past, but she was desperate, and people like Hilda couldn't help her in this situation.  
  
She stepped off the plane and looked up Miranda in the phone book. She got Miranda's address and left the airport. She then called caught a taxi and asked the driver to take her to Miranda's address.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Lizzie got up and looked at the building in front of her. After she paid the driver and he left, she sighed. So this was it. Assuming Miranda was there, Lizzie was just moments away from communicating with the past. She prayed that Miranda would be supportive and agree to talk to her.  
  
She started walking toward the building and tried to think of what she would say. Miranda probably knew about Gordo. She went to the fifth level of the building and found apartment "53" and knocked.  
  
No one answered. Lizzie was shaking as she waited for some type of response. Not only was she nervous, but also it was also cold in Boston. She stood out there thinking about what to do next. A few waiting a few minutes, she decided to leave. She pushed the button on the elevator, and a few seconds later, it opened, and two people were getting off the elevator. Lizzie recognized that one of the persons on the elevator was Miranda.  
  
"Miranda?" Lizzie said.  
  
Miranda and the other person, a guy, looked at the woman. Miranda looked at Lizzie, then her guy friend and then Lizzie again. "Lizzie?" She finally said.  
  
Lizzie sheepishly smiled and nodded her head, "Yeah."  
  
Miranda looked at her male friend again and said, "Um, can we take a rain check?"  
  
The guy looked at Lizzie, confused, and then Miranda, "Yeah," The guy took one last look at Lizzie before he walked away.   
  
Miranda waited until the guy was on the elevator before she said anything else, and when he was gone and out of earshot, she said, "Um, do you want to come in?"  
  
Lizzie nodded her head, "If you don't mind."  
  
Miranda shook her head and walked to her door. Lizzie followed, "So, how long have you been off the program?" Miranda asked, referring to the Witness Protection Program. She opened her door and Lizzie and her went into her apartment.  
  
Lizzie looked down, "Um, well, you see," Lizzie started, but she found herself to be more nervous than she expected, "I am not exactly off the program."  
  
Miranda was speechless, "Oh, really?" she said, "So, should you be here?"  
  
"No," Lizzie said, "Listen, Miranda, can we sit down?"  
  
Miranda nodded her head, "I was just about to suggest that myself. I'll go make some coffee. You go make yourself comfortable," Miranda said, then she realized how sad Lizzie looked, and looked at her with sympathy, "Come here and give me a hug," she said.  
  
Lizzie walked over to her and hugged her tightly. Tears started to flow out as Miranda comforted her. Miranda released herself and looked at Lizzie, "Listen Lizzie, whatever it is, its all going to be okay," Miranda attempted to smile, "I'll be right back. Try and pull yourself together so we can talk."  
  
Lizzie nodded and walked into the living room.  
  
A few minutes later, Miranda walked in with some coffee and sat down newt to Lizzie. Lizzie's eyes were still watery, and Miranda rubbed her shoulder for comfort, "Here's some coffee. Now, Lizzie, tell me what's wrong."  
  
"Lizzie attempted to wipe her eyes as she started, "I don't know," she said.  
  
Miranda looked at her sympathetically, "You don't have to talk if you don't want to. We can talk tomorrow if you want. You could probably use some sleep." It was past midnight by that point.  
  
Lizzie nodded her head, "Yeah, okay, fine. Tomorrow will be good," she said. Not only was she tired, but maybe in a night she would come up with some ideas. It would buy her time.  
  
Miranda gave Lizzie a blanket for the couch, and went to her room. She thought I was really strange how Lizzie just came out of nowhere. It wasn't like Lizzie to do this. She wondered about this, but had to admit that she was too tired to hear the whole story tonight, and to fully appreciate the story, she would be best in the morning. This whole thing with Lizzie was very peculiar. It was a lot to take in right now, and didn't know what to think about the whole Lizzie breaking the program thing.  
  
She immediately thought of Gordo. She assumed he knew nothing because he never told her about it, but that didn't mean anything. She planned on calling him tomorrow, after she spoke with Lizzie. Although she wanted to call him at that moment, it was late and she wanted full details before contacting anyone. She didn't know anything at the moment, and considering the fact that Lizzie was probably not supposed to be at her apartment, she decided she would wait.  
  
Miranda was surprised at how calm she acted when she saw Lizzie. In the past two years, she imagined the way it would be if they ever reunited, and this seemed so different than how it happened. She imagined that the reunion would be happier, for one, and all the tears would be from happiness, not sorrow.   
  
Meanwhile, Lizzie was laying on Miranda's sofa, wide awake. She was thinking about Miranda and how much she had changed. Although she was glad that Miranda decided to give her this night to sleep, the thought about the old Miranda, and how the old Miranda would demand an explanation at that moment. She smiled, because looking at Miranda's apartment, it reminded her of Miranda. Everything from the colors of the wall to the pictures and paintings to the books on the coffee table. One particular book caught her attention. It was a high school yearbook.  
  
Having to leave her life meant having to leave everything, including her old yearbooks. Lizzie picked it up and opened it up, and realized that this was her old yearbook instead of Miranda's. This surprised her, but she continued to look at the pictures and inscriptions anyway that she had left behind and forgotten about since high school.  
  
She then read what Miranda wrote.  
  
Lizzie!   
  
We are finally out of school, girl! Just when we never thought we would make it, we graduated and are heading off to college! Yay! Not to say that you should never forget me when you become famous, okay? Seriously, all this year I have been secretly dreading this day because you and Gordo mean so much to me and I don't want to leave you two. Not that I'll be far, but still, it won't be the same.   
  
You know how people always ask you if you ever had another chance to go through high school again, would you do it? Most people say no because high school can be a pain, but if it meant that we, meaning you, me, and Gordo, could be together for four more years, I think all the drama would be worth it. Sometimes I think our life would make an interesting sitcom, or even soap opera. From the first day of freshman year to all the dates and odd teachers . . .I think it would be interesting and I would certainly watch it. Living through it again would be even better though. I would definitely the second chance for every time we laughed, cried, fought, hugged, an not to mention every time I caught you and Gordo making out.  
  
Which leads me to another thing . . .Gordo is a nice guy, so don't break his heart. I told him the same thing about you that you are going to marry each other and have little people to worry about. You are the perfect couple, and I know for a fact that you will last through anything. Heehee . . .Gordo is reading this over my shoulder, so I have to say something. Seriously, I knew when I first met you two that you would probably end up marrying each other. I better be invited to that wedding, though. (Being IN the wedding would be nice, too.)  
  
One thing though—don't forget the little people, like me, who is your fan no matter what. You are my best friend, and I plan on staying that way until we die.   
  
So, my friend Lizzie, I don't look at this as a good bye, I only look at it as a different stage. We've been through middle school and high school together and now it is time for us to spend college apart. I think we'll make it. See you around, Liz!  
  
~Miranda  
  
Lizzie somehow forgot about that message. It was so nice and so real that Lizzie started crying. She turned to see what Gordo wrote in her yearbook.  
  
Lizzie~  
  
So, McGuire, another four years or your life has passed. Was it filled with the drama, intrigue, laughter, and good times you always hoped for?  
  
Memories. . . good days. . .bad days. . .they'll be with me always.   
  
Wow, I never thought there would be a day where I'd be quoting ABBA, but I just did. It just goes to show how easily I can apply a song to our relationship.   
  
Okay, before this message gets any cheesier, let me cut to the chase here. I have enjoyed every minute of high school, Lizzie, and it is all thanks to you. To think that we have known each other for over eighteen years amazes me, and if anyone told me five years ago that we would be going out and that you were all mine, I would laugh jealously at the thought. Who would have thought that my best friend would end up being so much more. You are not only my best friend, but also my first love, my soul mate, and my girlfriend. If you think about it, this is only the beginning. Not only are we going to college together, but also who knows where we will be five years from now? I'll bet you anything we will still be together, possibly married. (A/N: do the math—five years from now is when the story takes place)   
  
Just as long as you remember that no matter what happens in the future, as always, I will always be there to listen to you and be there for you and help you in any way possible. Don't forget that.  
  
I could go on and on talking discussing the memories we have shared, but that is what I plan on doing with the rest of my life.   
  
Thanks for the wonderful memories to add to my collection. I love you.  
  
~Gordo  
  
After Lizzie finished reading this, she started crying again. She closed the yearbook and put her head down as she cried.   
  
Lizzie was so busy crying that she hardly noticed Miranda coming out of her room. Miranda, who was having trouble sleeping herself, noticed that the light outside her room was on, so she peered out to see how Lizzie was, and when she found Lizzie crying, she walked up to Lizzie and put her hand on Lizzie's shoulder, which caused Lizzie to jump. She looked up, and noticed Miranda.  
  
"Sorry if I woke you up," Lizzie said.  
  
Miranda looked at her best friend and couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She walked around the sofa and sat next to Lizzie.  
  
"Lizzie, you didn't wake me up."  
  
"I didn't?" Lizzie said.  
  
Miranda shook her head, "Of course not," Miranda said and she looked at Lizzie's face. Lizzie looked miserable, "Are you sure you want to wait until tomorrow to talk?"  
  
Lizzie stared ahead, thinking. Slowly, she shook her head, "No, I think I am ready to talk about it."  
  
~~~  
  
~Todd Horawitz~  
  
Burbank, California  
  
Three people gathered around in Todd's apartment: Todd Horawitz, Wren White, and Elliot Finn. Wren was Todd's girlfriend, and they had just heard the news about three months earlier that Todd's brother, Robert Horawitz, had died in jail.  
  
"I am sorry," Elliot said, "What are you going to do?"  
  
Todd looked at Elliot, who was known as Finn, "That is why I brought you two here."  
  
Wren and Finn looked at each other confused.  
  
Todd rolled his eyes in annoyance and walked over to his counter and appeared with a picture of a blonde girl, who looked like she was in her twenties.   
  
"Who is that?" Wren asked, jealously.  
  
"Don't worry, babe, she is nobody, or at least she is about to be," Todd said and he smiled maliciously and threw down a manila folder.  
  
Wren looked at the folder and the picture, "Todd, I don't understand."  
  
"That girl happens to be the girl that sent my brother to jail. This girl killed my brother," he said as if he were disgusted.  
  
"What's her name?" Wren asked.  
  
Todd smiled maliciously, "Elizabeth Brooke McGuire."  
  
"I don't understand," Finn said, "I mean, that name sounds familiar, but how did she kill your brother?"  
  
Todd's smiled turned into a glare at Finn, "Duh! You were there, David! You told me yourself that she called the cops, and they sent him to jail, and there he died."  
  
Finn's eyes widened, "I am not David anymore!"  
  
Todd smiled and pointed to the folder, "Just as Elizabeth is no longer Elizabeth."  
  
"What do you mean?" Wren asked.  
  
Todd picked up the folder and opened it, "Just as I suspected something like this would happen, someone entered precious Elizabeth into the Witness Protection Program. Little did they know that Robert's ingenious brother has his ways of finding out everything. Including her new name and location."  
  
"That is what is in the folder?" Wren asked.  
  
Todd nodded his head.  
  
"Wasn't she pregnant when we last saw her?" Finn asked.  
  
"So? What's your point?"  
  
"Oh, so you aren't planning on killing her or anything?"  
  
"Of course I was! The child will go as well."  
  
"NO!" Wren said, "It's one thing to kill an adult that deserves it, but this child is innocent!"  
  
"Fine," Todd said, "It'll go to an orphanage or something. That won't be our problem."  
  
Wren almost said something, but held back.  
  
"WHAT?" Todd said, noticing his girlfriend's expression.  
  
"It's just, can we keep it?" Wren asked in a small voice.  
  
Todd looked at his girlfriend, "You want to keep the baby?"  
  
Wren nodded her head, "I just think the kid could use a mom and a dad."  
  
Todd rolled his eyes, "We'll see."  
  
Wren settled with this.   
  
The murder that occurred in the parking lot was partially staged. Robert and David (Finn) plotted against George Tellico, who David worked with at the time. David was thought to be dead, but he escaped. The body they used was so damaged; they used clues that were placed by David and Robert.  
  
~~~  
  
~Gordo~The next day~  
  
The phone rang in Lizzie's apartment. Gordo almost didn't pick it up, but he decided to because it might be important.  
  
"Hello?" he said.  
  
"Hello. This is Officer Kyle Goodman of the LAPD. May I please speak to Lucille Nelson?"  
  
Gordo winced at the mention of that name, because it wasn't Lizzie.  
  
"I am sorry. She is not here right now."  
  
"She isn't? This is an emergency. Is there anyway we can contact her?"  
  
"Well, she is at the hospital," Gordo debated about whether or not to go on, "I can pass along the message."  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"Her friend, David," he said.   
  
The officer sighed on the other line, "I suppose I have no other choice, seeing this is an emergency. You see, Lucy is in the Witness Protection Program and the program just called, and her documents seem to have been stolen."  
  
"What does this mean?" Gordo said, as he processed this information.  
  
"It means that Lucy could be in a lot of danger. This is why we are trying to contact her. We will have to change her identity again."  
  
Gordo didn't know whether to be scared for Lizzie or thankful for this opportunity.  
  
"This is why we need to contact her as soon as possible. Can you tell her to call me as soon as possible?"  
  
"Sure," Gordo said. He had no choice. Lizzie's life was at stake.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
The officer hung up the phone and so did Gordo.  
  
Now, Gordo had to go to the hospital and tell her.  
  
He was walking out of the door with Sarah when the phone rang. Gordo once again was about to let it ring, but decided to get it in case it was Lizzie or the police.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Gordo? It's Miranda."  
  
"Miranda," Gordo said, not knowing if he should say something, "Um, can I call you back? I am in the middle of something here."  
  
"Is everything all right?" Miranda asked, sounding concerned.  
  
"Um, well, I found Lizzie," he said.  
  
"I know," she said.  
  
"What? How?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Lizzie told me. That is why I called."  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
"Well, if she knew I was talking to you, I would let you talk to her, but she didn't know that I called you."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Gordo, she flew to Boston. Right now, she is in Boston."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I know. And Gordo, she really loves you," Miranda said.  
  
"Oh?" Gordo said, "Did you say you were in Boston? If I tried to get a flight, do you think you could pick me up?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Miranda asked, "Are you sure you are okay?"  
  
"I will call you when I get to Boston, but Lizzie is in a lot of trouble. I don't know a lot of details, but tell Lizzie to call Kyle Goodman of the LAPD? Her information has been stolen by someone and she might have to change identities."  
  
"What?!"   
  
"Just tell her to call Kyle and pick me and Sarah up when I call you from the airport, okay?"  
  
Gordo didn't wait for Miranda to reply and hung up the phone and quickly packed his suitcase and a bag for Sarah. He packed everything he could fit that he thought would be important.  
  
"Looks like we are going to Boston, Sarah," he said, "You might never see this place again."  
  
He closed the door and went off to the airport.  
  
~~~  
  
~~~  
  
Yeah, this took way too long to write, I know. It is really long, though.   
  
Again, thanks to the reviewers.  
  
Also, if the people that 'volunteered' a few weeks ago could check the sight I gave them for some info about the next chapter, I would very much appreciate it. If you no longer have the address, please e-mail me at piacere6@yahoo.com so I can send you the address. 


	24. Twenty three

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LIZZIE MCGUIRE. Thanks for all the nice reviews! I am so glad you like this story.   
  
I lied . . .I was going to make this the second to last chapter, but because of the length, there is going to be ANOTHER chapter.   
  
Also, I don't have anything against Delta Airlines, like I don't have any problems with the country Turkey or the town Stuttgart, Arkansas. I also, however, wish to clarify that I don't own these things. I figured that was a given, but then again, I also figured that you knew I didn't own Lizzie McGuire. You never know.  
  
Dealing  
  
~Lizzie~  
  
"Lizzie!" Miranda called after she hung up the phone.  
  
"Yes?" Lizzie asked. She had just spent the whole night talking to Miranda about everything, and was still asleep.  
  
"Something has come up! I just talked to Gordo and he told me to tell you to call the Los Angeles Police Department."  
  
Lizzie rubbed her eyes as she sat up, "Why?"  
  
"Gordo doesn't know why, but it has something to do with someone breaking into the Witness Protection Program headquarter thing and stealing your papers."  
  
"What??" Lizzie said, panicking, "Who do I call?"  
  
"Kyle Goodman of the Los Angeles Police Department, I think was his name. Anyway, you might have to change your identity again."  
  
"Has my family been notified?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"I don't know, but if I were you, I would call them today to get this thing settled."  
  
"Okay," Lizzie said. Miranda handed her the phone, and Lizzie called information to get the number.  
  
"Officer Goodman here," a man picked up.  
  
"This is Elizabeth McGuire. You asked that I call you."  
  
"Ms. McGuire! How are you?"   
  
"I am fine, I guess. Why do I need to call you?"  
  
"Oh, right, Um, Ms. McGuire, you aren't going to like this, but you are probably in a lot of trouble right now."  
  
"Why? I mean, I know my papers were stolen, but do you have any more information?"  
  
"Well, this just makes it worse, but we identified the finger prints. They belong to a Mr. Jonathan Jackson Head from Stuttgart, Arkansas. He is an ex-CIA agent who turned to the other side."  
  
Something clicked in Lizzie's brain. "Did you say Head?"  
  
"Yeah. You know the guy, right?"  
  
"Yeah," Lizzie said, "Do you mean that he has been following me?"  
  
"That is what we suspect. As it turns out, he is an uncle of the late Robert Horawitz. We have been working hard, and we have found him in Maine, but we did not find the papers. We suspect that he handed them off to another relative."  
  
"Wh-when was this information stolen?"  
  
"About a week ago," Officer Goodman said, "We don't know what tipped him off, but he is currently going through extreme examination. His wife is thought to be involved as well."  
  
"Janet?" Lizzie whispered. These were the people that brought her to the hospital. These people seemed like such good people . . .Lizzie would have never guessed they were plotting against her.  
  
"Have my parents been notified?"  
  
"Yes, we have notified your whole family, and everyone is currently being held somewhere private. We might have to enter them into the program as well. We have to wait until Mr. Head gives us names, though, and everything is solved."  
  
"So what are you saying I should do?"  
  
"Well, that is a good question. We will provide you with the information you need on a daily basis, but we are trying very hard to keep this private. In other words, we don't want the press involved."  
  
"Okay," Lizzie said, nodding her head. She was happy about that.  
  
"In the meantime, have you used your credit cards or checks in the past week?"  
  
"Only for a plane ticket," Lizzie said, and she gasped, "Oh no! Could they track me here in Boston?"  
  
"It's possible. What airliner did you use? We will call them and ask them to alter your name."  
  
"I used Delta."  
  
"Okay, we are on it. In the meantime, lay low. Don't move. We are working with the phone companies and everyone to make sure you are safe. We would have you fly out here, but that is dangerous. What we can do is notify the Boston Police and ask them to help you."  
  
"Okay," Lizzie said.  
  
"I will notify you if anything happens. We don't want anyone hurt, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I have to go now. Do you have any questions?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay, well I have to go. Talk to you later."  
  
"Bye," Lizzie said, and she hung up the phone. Many thoughts raced through her head. The first thought she had, though, was about Gordo and Sarah. Were they okay? She felt so frazzled with the news, she forgot to ask about them.  
  
Miranda walked over to Lizzie, "Is everything okay?"  
  
Lizzie started crying, "No!"  
  
"What's wrong?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Someone is trying to get me!" Lizzie cried, "And Gordo and Sarah might be in trouble!"  
  
"Well, if it makes you feel any better, Gordo is flying out here to see you."  
  
"What??" Lizzie cried, then she realized that might be a good thing. "When is he supposed to get here?"  
  
"I don't know. Why? Do you need to tell him something?"  
  
"Yeah," Lizzie said and she turned the phone on, "What is his cell phone number?"  
  
~~~  
  
~Gordo~  
  
Gordo was pulling into the airport parking lot when his cell phone rang. Gordo picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" Gordo said.  
  
"Gordo?"  
  
"Lizzie! How are you?"  
  
"Gordo! Where are you? Have you bought your ticket yet?"  
  
"No, I just arrived at the airport. Why?"  
  
"Oh, Gordo! I was so worried! We might be in a lot of trouble! Someone is trying to get me, and they know my address."  
  
"I know. Don't worry. That is why I am coming to you. To help you."  
  
"No, you don't understand. You might be in a lot of trouble. The person who stole my identity is Jack Head, my land lord."  
  
"Jack Head? Really?" Gordo said, luckily he was already parked at this point, or he would have probably had a wreck.  
  
"Yeah, Gordo. This is so awful!"  
  
"I am so sorry, Lizzie. Is there anything I can do to help?"  
  
"Yeah," Lizzie said, through her tears, "when the airliner asks for your name, give a false one. Oh, and pay in cash please. I don't want your life to be in danger. Oh, and get rid of your license plate!"  
  
"Sure. Anything else?"  
  
"Yeah. . .come here safely."  
  
"Sure," Gordo said, "I should be there sometime tonight."  
  
"Okay," Lizzie said and she cried, "Gordo?"  
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Je t'aime."  
  
Lizzie hung up the phone before Gordo could respond.  
  
"I love you, too," Gordo said to the dead line, "We'll make it through this."  
  
Gordo put his phone up and got everything out of his car. He then got rid of his liscence plate. He then walked up to the ticket place at the Delta section of the airport.  
  
"I need two tickets for Boston," Gordo said, trying to remain as calm as possible.  
  
"When?" the woman behind the counter asked.  
  
"Today. As soon as possible," Gordo said.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"Jacob Smith," Gordo said. It was the first name that came into his head.  
  
The woman typed in this information.  
  
(A/N: I realize that the airlines ask for some sort of identification, but for the purposes of this story, the person does not ask for ID.)  
  
"There is a flight leaving at 2:10, but it stops in Atlanta at 5:10 local time, and then in Atlanta, another flight leaves at six, which should bring you to Boston at eight local time."  
  
"Is there anything else?"  
  
The woman shook her head, "All the other flights are booked until tomorrow."  
  
"Okay, fine. I will take it. How much?"  
  
"Actually, the little girl is free, so it will be $145."  
  
Gordo took out his money, and gave her the money, "Thanks."  
  
Gordo walked off with his luggage to the place to give the ticket and then two hours later, he was on a plane on the way to Atlanta, and then Boston.  
  
~~~  
  
Los Angeles County Jail   
  
Interview with Jonathan Jackson Head  
  
"Alright," Detective Michaels said, "I will ask you one more time, where is the information you stole from the Witness Protection Program?"  
  
Jack looked right into the eyes of the detective, "Sir, I will tell YOU one more time, I don't know anything. I don't know how my fingerprints ended up at the scene."  
  
"Well, sir, I can't let you go until I hear a name."  
  
"Hey!" Jack exclaimed, "Whatever happened to the 'innocent until proven guilty' rule?"  
  
"Oh, we aren't saying you are guilty," the detective said, "But we are going to have to hold you here for a while."  
  
"You can't keep me here! This is kidnapping! I want my lawyer!" Jack said, still angered.  
  
"You will get your lawyer," Detective Michaels said, "But I will guarantee that your lawyer will advise you to tell the truth and tell you to give us the names of the people who have the information about Elizabeth McGuire."  
  
"Naming names! Heh! What is this?? The Salem witch trials??" Jack exclaimed, "I don't have any names to give!!!" He said, finally.  
  
"Then where are the papers?"  
  
"How the hell would I know?"   
  
"Sir, we know your rights as a United States Citizen, but I can also tell you this: If you don't tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, there will be consequences."  
  
Detective Michaels left Jack with this and started toward the door, "Someone will be here to escort you to your cell in a second."  
  
"Wait!" Jack said, and he stood up and took in a big breath, "Okay, fine, I confess. I did it."  
  
Detective Michaels went back into the room, and sat down across from Jack, "So, you confess that you are guilty for breaking into a government office?"  
  
Jack nodded his head and looked down, "Yeah, I did. I am guilty."  
  
The detective nodded his head, "Where are the papers now?"  
  
"I don't have them," Jack said, "I gave them to someone else."  
  
"Who?"  
  
Jack was silent for a moment.  
  
"Who?" the detective repeated, "To whom did you give the information in question?"  
  
Jack looked down as if he were about to cry, "I am a good man. I confessed my crime. Can you please just leave at that?"  
  
Michaels shook his head, "Not if it puts peoples' lives in danger."  
  
Jack sighed loudly, "Fine! I'll give you names, under the condition that you don't tell him the source."  
  
"That sounds reasonable. What's the name?"  
  
"It's my nephew, Todd Horowitz. His brother was Robert."  
  
"Thank you," the detective Michaels said and he smiled, after being in that room for over an hour with the man, "Is there anyone else?"  
  
Jack shook his head, "No, at least no one that I know of."  
  
"Where does he live?"  
  
"Burbank," Jack said, and then he shook his head, "But it's probably too late. They are probably in Arkansas we are speaking."  
  
"What?" The detective said, and his smile disappeared.  
  
"Todd has some unfinished business to attend to," Jack said, but the detective stared at him blankly, "Todd wants Elizabeth McGuire dead."  
  
~~~  
  
Stuttgart, Arkansas  
  
Outside of Lucy Nelson's Apartment  
  
Hilda was in her car with her parents outside the apartment, "Mom, dad, I think you will really like Lucy. She is one of my best friends."  
  
Her parents nodded their heads, "She seems like a really nice girl from what we've heard. I am sorry she was in the hospital. Are you sure she will be up to attending our Valentine's Day party tomorrow night?" Hilda's mother asked.  
  
Hilda rolled her eyes, "She is fine. I checked with the hospital, and they let her go yesterday. She is fine."  
  
"Okay, honey, I was just asking," Hilda's mother said.  
  
Hilda got out of the car, and her parents followed. Hilda walked up to Lucy Nelson's door. She noticed that the apartment was dark. She thought it was weird, but didn't think much of it.  
  
Hilda rang the bell and waited for someone to answer the door, but after a few moments no one answered.  
  
"Are you sure she is home?" her father asked.  
  
"I guess she isn't home," Hilda said, disappointedly.  
  
"I told you we should have called," her mother said, "We can just come back later. Let's go back to the hotel. I met this really cute bartender working there."  
  
Hilda rolled her eyes, "Fine."  
  
Hilda and her parents started to head back to the car.  
  
"That's just so weird," Hilda said.  
  
"No it's not, honey," her mother said, "She is probably out with her daughter or something."  
  
~~~  
  
I will update as soon as possible. There will be two more chapters after this coming up soon.(I think) Thanks for the patience.   
  
Congrats to the Marlins and Yankees. That will be a good series! Um? Who am I rooting for? Go....whomever wins! 


	25. Twenty four

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LIZZIE MCGUIRE! Okay, let me say say something about the French in this chapter. What I have is what I think is correct, but some people who are fluent or know the language a little better than me might find errors. If you do, I won't take offense or anything, so please tell me. This is my second year of French, and this is early into the year, so my French is definitely limited.   
  
In other news. . .um, let's see? Do I have any news? Oh, this is the second to last chapter. I hope you like this chapter.   
  
And in response to some of the reviews:   
  
Harrypocd: I think the whole Detective Michaels thing from Seventh Heaven thing crossed my mind as I was writing it, but I needed a different last name that my computer wouldn't be annoying about that wasn't Smith or Jones or something already used.  
  
Weasley Wizard Wheezes: About Hilda, read the chapter and find out. :)  
  
Ladyravan99- Thanks! Your comment made my day! I was mad about something, and I checked my e-mail, to see your review and it meant a lot to me. That is a very cool analogy with the roller coaster, and I am flattered.  
  
To everyone else: Thank you! Ya'll are awesome and I am glad you are liking this.  
  
Worst Nightmare  
  
~Lizzie~  
  
Boston Airport, that night, at eight, outside of gate.  
  
Lizzie nervously paced the airport, "Where is he?"  
  
Miranda, who was with her, was trying to calm her down, "He called from Atlanta over two hours ago. It is only eight. The plane is probably going to be running late. You never know. Give it time."  
  
Lizzie tried to sit down, "Okay," she said and she closed her eyes, "I just hope nothing happened to them."  
  
Miranda sat down next to Lizzie, "Nothing happened to them."  
  
Lizzie nodded her head, somewhat distantly. She knew that Miranda was probably right, but she couldn't help but worry about her daughter and other best-friend, especially now that that she and Gordo were in a sort of uncomfortable position with each other.  
  
"I know, I just love Gordo and Sarah so much," Lizzie said, and a tear fell down her face as she remembered the first time Gordo told her that he loved her. It was the whole reason that "je t'aime" was "their" phrase.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
End of freshman year of high school, in Lizzie's house, in Lizzie's room. Lizzie and Gordo had been dating for a few months at this point  
  
Gordo and Lizzie were at Lizzie's house to study for their exams. Lizzie had her French and English exam while Gordo had his English and history exam. They were studying for English together.  
  
"Who was Lady Mac Beth?" Gordo asked Lizzie, reading off the study sheet.  
  
Lizzie pretended to think about this and smiled, "Um, Mac Beth's wife?"  
  
Gordo rolled his eyes, "Really? Could have fooled me there. No! I mean, what is her significance in the play?"  
  
"What play?" Lizzie said.  
  
Gordo laughed, as he looked very annoyed. Lizzie noticed this, "What?? I was only kidding. I know that Lady Mac Beth is in Julius Caesar."  
  
"Lizzie!" Gordo exclaimed, "Are you really that dense?"  
  
Lizzie laughed in amusement, "No! I am just trying to annoy you. I know all of this. She is in Mac Beth. I really do know all of this stuff, Gordo. I don't really need to study for English. It is French I am worried about."  
  
Gordo looked at Lizzie, "French? Lizzie, you know I take Latin. How am I supposed to help you with your French?"  
  
Lizzie sighed as she got out some note cards from her desk, "Easy. Just read the expression and I will tell you what it translates to in English."  
  
Gordo sighed, "Fine."  
  
Gordo got into a more comfortable position on her chair by taking his shoes off and putting them up on the chair and looked at the expressions. "Okay. What does 'J'ai soif' mean?" He didn't know how to pronounce it, so he pronounced it incorrectly.  
  
"I am thirsty. Next," Lizzie said.  
  
"Okay, J'ai chaud?" Gordo said, still struggling with pronunciation.  
  
"I am hot," Lizzie said.  
  
Gordo looked Lizzie over and said, "I definitely agree." He nodded his head, "Tres hot."  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes, "Continue."  
  
"J'ai faim," he said, still struggling. Lizzie laughed.  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
Gordo nodded his head, "So am I. Let's take a break and get a snack."  
  
"Gordo! Hold on! I really need help, here!"  
  
Gordo sighed, "Fine, but as soon as we are done, I want to eat. I need some brain food."  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes, "Fine. Continue."  
  
"Je suis desolé," he said, reading the card.  
  
"Well, you should be sorry," Lizzie said.  
  
Gordo looked at her confused and Lizzie laughed, "It means 'I am sorry.'"  
  
"Oh," Gordo said, and he moved on to the next card, "Je t'aime." This time, though, he pronounced the expression correctly.  
  
"I love you," Lizzie said.  
  
"I love you too," Gordo said, without thinking. Lizzie looked at him, and Gordo soon realized what why she said that when he looked at the other side of the card at the translation. He looked at Lizzie and blushed, "Um, I mean . . ."   
  
Lizzie smiled, "Actually, Gordo. I love you, too."  
  
"You do?" Gordo asked, trying to keep himself from smiling.  
  
Lizzie blushed and nodded her head, "Yeah. Je t'aime."  
  
Lizzie reached over and kissed Gordo, and when he pulled back, Gordo said, "If it's okay with you, I am keeping this card," He took the card and put it in his pocket.  
  
Lizzie laughed and nodded her head, "Yeah, you can keep it forever and frame it."  
  
"Oh, believe me, I will," Gordo said.   
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
Gordo did keep that card. When he went home that day, he put it on the wall and admired it, and from then on, Lizzie and Gordo started saying 'je t'aime' for the fun of it. It became their signature phrase. Gordo kept the note card in his wallet, for good luck and a reminder of how much he loved Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie smiled at the memory. She wondered where the card was at this point and whether Gordo still had it.   
  
She didn't have time to wonder long, because before she knew it, a voice interrupted her train of thought.  
  
"Lizzie," the deep voice said. Lizzie looked up to see Gordo standing there with Sarah in his arms. Lizzie found herself speechless.  
  
Miranda broke the tension by getting up to hug Gordo, "Gordo! It's been so long since I've seen you. You look so good!"  
  
He certainly did look good, Lizzie couldn't help but note. She must have overlooked his subtle changes the first time she saw him, but he did look different. He looked a little older, and his face showed it. He also looked a little thinner than he used to be two years earlier.  
  
Miranda took Sarah in her arms and held her, "So this is the famous Sarah! Hey, Sarah! I have been dying to meet you."  
  
Sarah smiled in reaction. She didn't know what was going on, but she didn't care. She wasn't even two. She liked the attention from new people.  
  
Gordo's glance crept over to Lizzie who looked stressed. Lizzie watched Miranda and Sarah and then looked at Gordo and smiled.  
  
Gordo held out his arms as if to offer a hug. Lizzie smiled and walked over to Gordo and gave him the hug he offered. She hugged him tightly and let herself release more tears, "I am glad you are here." She said, finally.  
  
Gordo smiled and put his arm around her, "So am I. We have a lot to talk about."  
  
Lizzie nodded her head, "Yeah, we do."  
  
The four of them walked out of the airport, Lizzie and Gordo still holding each other.  
  
~~~  
  
~Hilda~  
  
The Next Day, Valentine's Day  
  
The next afternoon, Hilda drove back to Lucy's apartment. She had been trying to call since the day before about the party about her parent's anniversary party. Every time she called, she got no answer, and she wanted to know what was going on. The hospital couldn't tell her anything and none of the other teachers knew anything, so Hilda decided to take it upon herself to find out.  
  
She parked her car and walked up to Lizzie's door. She knocked, and no one answered. "This is strange," she thought. Lucy always told Hilda where she was. She thought for a minute about what to do because this party was tonight. Hilda turned the knob of Lucy's door and to her surprise she found it unlocked. She opened the door all the way and the apartment was totally dark.   
  
Hilda let herself in the apartment and turned on the light. "Lucy?" She called. No response. "Lucy? Are you here?" She closed the door to the apartment.  
  
After searching all of the rooms, she decided to give up. She would just have to yell at Lucy later for forgetting about the party.   
  
She was turning all the lights off that the turned on and was looking around for any clues of where Lizzie could be, when she heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Lucy?" She called and she opened the door, "Where have you-oh. Hello. May I help you?" She said, after she realized it wasn't Lucy. Instead, at the door, stood two men and a young woman.  
  
One of the men grabbed Hilda's neck and dragged her into the room while the other two people let themselves in, the other man holding up a gun toward Hilda and the woman was keeping guard.   
  
Hilda was trying to breath, but couldn't. The man with the gun looked around, "Where is the baby?" he asked.  
  
Hilda couldn't speak.  
  
"Wren shut the door! Now, Finn, let her go so she can talk, but don't let her move!" the man with the gun said.  
  
Wren and Finn did what they were told. Once Wren shut the door, Todd, the guy holding the gun, nodded his head toward Hilda, "All right, you can let her go."  
  
Finn let go of her neck and Hilda gasped for breath. Once she had regained some of her breath, she looked at the three people, confused, "What is going on here?" she cried.  
  
Finn, who was making sure that Hilda was not moving pushed her to the sofa. Todd walked up, with the gun still pointing to her, he smiled deviously, "This is payback."  
  
Hilda, still not clear what was going on, only that she might die soon, cried in desparation, "What did I do?"  
  
Todd's devious smile turned into a look of anger, "How could you ask such a question? You know exactly what you did!" and then he smiled a little, "Maybe I should introduce myself to you. I am Todd Horowitz. Robert was my brother. You killed my brother, and now I am here to kill you."  
  
Todd set the gun up and was about to pull the trigger, when he was interrupted by Wren, "Wait! The child! Ask about the child, Todd!" Wren said.  
  
"Oh yeah," Todd said, "Where is the kid?"  
  
At this point, Hilda wasn't saying anything. She was too scared to speak.  
  
"Damnation, woman! Where is the child?" he said, and he got a little closer to her with the gun.  
  
"Hilda, hyper ventilating, said, "What child?"  
  
"Your child," Todd said, "Where is it?"  
  
Hilda, still unclear of what was going on, but wanting her children to remain safe, said, "I don't know!"  
  
"You don't know, huh? Well, if Finn strangled you, do you think that would refresh your memory?"  
  
Hilda shook her head, "No."  
  
"Strangle her!" Todd said.  
  
Hilda squealed as Finn grabbed her neck. In the meantime, Wren, who was keeping watch noticed a police car that just parked in the parking lot.  
  
"Todd," Wren yelled, "The police are here!"  
  
Todd looked outside, at Wren, and then at Hilda, who was struggling for her life. He looked at his gun and set it for perfect aim.   
  
Two shots were fired.  
  
Suddenly, the door of the apartment flew open, "FREEZE!" a policeman yelled and his gun was out too, "Drop the gun!"  
  
Todd, Finn, and Wren all put their hands up and policemen and women approached them and handcuffed them and the police recited their Miranda rights. (You have the right to remain silent . . . )  
  
The three alleged murderers were brought to jail that night while some other policemen stayed behind to examine and handle the corpse in the apartment.   
  
~~~  
  
~Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda~  
  
Still Valentine's Day  
  
Ever since Gordo arrived in Boston, Lizzie and Gordo had spent most of the time talking. They spent most of the night talking, until they finally fell asleep at around five in the morning.  
  
They talked about themselves and mostly what they had been up to in the past two years. They avoided talking about the present situation, although it was obvious that it was on their minds. They just wanted to avoid fighting for now.  
  
At around two in the afternoon, Lizzie finally woke up.   
  
"Up so soon!" Miranda said, sarcastically. Miranda fell asleep a few hours before Lizzie and Gordo.  
  
Lizzie rubbed her eyes and looked around, "Where are Sarah and Gordo?"  
  
"Sarah is taking a nap and Gordo is still sleeping believe it or not," Miranda said.  
  
"What time is it?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Two."  
  
Lizzie yawned and slowly got up and headed for the kitchen.  
  
"Looking for something?" Miranda asked, noticing that Lizzie seemed to be searching for something.  
  
"Yeah. Do you have any coffee?"  
  
Miranda shook her head, "Nope. I stopped drinking caffeine as a New Year's resolution. Haven't touched the stuff since."  
  
"Oh," Lizzie said and she frowned.  
  
"I can make you some lunch, though," Miranda offered.  
  
Lizzie shook her head, "No, I can fix it myself, but thanks."  
  
Suddenly, a door opened and Gordo appeared.  
  
"Well, look who finally rolled out of the bed!" Miranda said.  
  
"Ha ha!" Gordo said toward Miranda and he looked at Lizzie, "Hey."  
  
Lizzie smiled at her friend, "Hey."  
  
Lizzie and Gordo went to sit at the kitchen table.  
  
Miranda looked at her two best friends and decided to let them be alone for the moment. "Um, if you excuse me, there is this really cool novel I am dying to finish." Miranda left the room.  
  
Gordo and Lizzie watched Miranda as she left and looked at each other. They didn't know what to say, they knew what had to be said, but neither was ready to discuss it.  
  
"So, um," Gordo said nervously, "Happy Valentine's day."  
  
Lizzie nodded her head, "Thanks. You too."  
  
After a few more minutes of silent, Gordo reached into his pajama pocket and an envelope appeared, "Um, here. I wrote this for you a few days ago."  
  
Lizzie looked at Gordo and took the envelope and starred at it. She then started to slowly open it, and right as she was taking the paper out of the envelope, Gordo got up. "Um, I am going to check on Sarah. Um, yeah, well, see you," he said and he exited out of the room, too nervous to stay and sit there as she read the letter. It was the letter that he wrote about love.  
  
Lizzie took the paper out of the envelope and opened it up. As she read it, she started to cry. It was the sweetest thing she had ever read.  
  
A few minutes later, Lizzie was still crying and Gordo reappeared. Lizzie turned around and noticed him there and said, "Oh, Gordo!" Lizzie walked up to him and gave him a big hug and a kiss. "I love you, too! I have never stopped loving you!" Lizzie gave him another kiss, this time, the kiss was deeper and longer.  
  
A few seconds later, Gordo pulled away. Lizzie looked at Gordo, confused. Gordo smiled, "Lizzie, will you be my valentine?" he asked.  
  
Lizzie smiled and started to cry, "Of course, I will, Gordo. I love you."   
  
"I would do anything for you, Lizzie. You know that, right?"  
  
Lizzie nodded her head slowly, "Gordo, I have always known that."  
  
"And you also know that we can make it through any obstacle, whether it is a baby or anything else?"  
  
Lizzie nodded her head and cried a little harder, "I do now."  
  
"Don't ever be afraid of me. You can tell me anything. Our love can overcome anything."  
  
Lizzie nodded her head, "I am so sorry, Gordo. I don't know why I was so scared."  
  
Gordo nodded his head, "It's okay. I forgive you."  
  
Lizzie pulled Gordo in for a tighter hug, "Oh, Gordo, don't ever leave me again!"  
  
"I won't" Gordo whispered into Lizzie's ear, "I'll never leave you."  
  
Just then, the phone rang. Miranda appeared and smiled as she looked at her two best friends. She then picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" She said, happily.  
  
"Hello? This is Officer Goodman. May I please speak to Lizzie McGuire?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," Miranda said, a little more seriously. "Lizzie," she said and Lizzie looked over, "It's Officer Goodman."  
  
Lizzie's moment of happiness ended right there. She looked at Gordo with a look of fear and then took the phone. Meanwhile, Miranda walked over to stand next to Gordo to watch Lizzie talk on the phone.  
  
"H-hello?" she said, nervous that something has happened.  
  
"Elizabeth?" The officer said and he sighed, "I am afraid I have some bad news."  
  
Lizzie trembled with fear, "What?"  
  
"About an hour ago, some police officers were sent to your apartment in Arkansas, but unfortunately it was too late. The officers found a woman shot to death in your apartment. We identified the woman as Hilda Flint."  
  
"Oh no! Hilda!" Lizzie cried. She cupped her mouth in shock.  
  
"Fortunately, we were able to catch and arrest the people involved, but it was too late to do anything. The people are in jail right now, so you should be safe, but you should have another identity."  
  
Lizzie, still trying to get over the shock of the death of her friend took a deep breath, "Yeah, okay."  
  
"We will call you back later today, but I thought it would be important for you to know this."  
  
"Okay," Lizzie said and she hung up the phone. Once the phone was down, Lizzie practically collapsed.  
  
"What's the matter?" Miranda asked. Meanwhile, Gordo rushed to Lizzie's side to comfort her. Lizzie walked over to the couch and sat down. Gordo sat on one side of her while Miranda sat on the other.  
  
"My friend died," she cried, "An innocent person dies today because of me. It's all my fault!" Lizzie put her hands over her eyes.  
  
"What do you mean?" Miranda asked, still unclear of what was going on.  
  
"Hilda," Lizzie said, "my friend from Arkansas, was in my apartment today, and was shot."  
  
Gordo's eyes widened, "Oh, Lizzie!" He hugged her, "I am so sorry."  
  
Lizzie pulled away, "The thing is," she said, and she tried to pull herself together, "Hilda was almost me. The killers probably thought she was me. Oh, God!," she said, crying even harder, "I hate myself! None of this would have ever happened if it weren't for me."  
  
"Don't say that, Lizzie," Miranda said.  
  
"No! I mean it Miranda! Everything is my fault! None of this would have ever happened if it weren't for my stubbornness! I wish I could take everything back! I wish I told Gordo that I was pregnant when I had the chance! That way, I wouldn't be in this whole mess!"  
  
"You don't know that," Miranda said.  
  
Lizzie nodded her head and wiped her tears from her face, "Yeah, I do. If I told Gordo about the pregnancy, maybe he wouldn't have gone back so soon, and I wouldn't have moved and gone to work, and would never have witnessed the shooting. Then, I would never have to enter the Witness Protection Program and thought Gordo was dead when he really wasn't. All of this is my fault!"  
  
Lizzie cried even harder, if that was possible, on Gordo's shoulder. Gordo comforted her. He wanted to say something, but struggled. Lizzie noticed this.  
  
"Gordo, what is it?"  
  
Gordo looked at Lizzie with sad eyes, "You know, Lizzie," he said and he paused for a minute, "You are absolutely right."  
  
"What?" Lizzie cried and pulled away. What was he saying? He was supposed to comfort her, not agree with her.  
  
Gordo nodded his head, showing a little more confidence, "None of this would have happened if you only told me any of this."  
  
Lizzie looked at Miranda for help, but she wasn't helping, "Yeah, I have to agree with you, also. Gee, Lizzie, why didn't you just tell him? He loves you, he would have stayed with you no matter what. What were you so afraid of anyway?"  
  
Lizzie looked at both of her friends. She could not believe what they were saying, but she had to admit they were both right.   
  
Lizzie jumped up and turned to her friends and shook her head, "You are right. I don't know why I was so scared. I am so sorry, Gordo. I love you."  
  
*echo*  
  
I love you.  
  
~*~  
  
I love you.  
  
~*~  
  
I love you.  
  
~*~  
  
I love you.  
  
~*~  
  
Je t'aime.  
  
~*~  
  
~~~  
  
Suddenly, Lizzie's eyes shot open. She bolted up and looked around. This place looked familiar. In fact, it looked exactly like her old apartment from two years ago. She realized she was in her bed.  
  
A confused Lizzie looked around, and a few seconds later, Gordo appeared at the doorway.  
  
"Lizzie," he said, and he walked toward her and sat on her bed next to her, "Are you feeling any better?"  
  
"Gordo," Lizzie whispered, "What is going on?"  
  
Gordo smiled, "I don't know. You tell me. You have only been asleep for the past five hours."  
  
Lizzie looked at Gordo and gave a confused expression, "What are you talking about?"  
  
Gordo laughed lightly, "Oh, Lizzie. Come on! Get up! I'll only be here for a few days! I want you to be awake at least part of the time that I am here!"   
  
Lizzie looked at Gordo. He looked . . .different, maybe a little younger.  
  
Gordo looked at Lizzie, concerned, "Lizzie, are you sure you are all right? Did you have a bad dream or something?"  
  
A nightmare, Lizzie thought. She nodded her head, "Yeah, I had a really bad nightmare," Lizzie said, and she smiled.  
  
"Aww, I'm sorry, Liz. Well, at least it was a dream and not reality. Do you want to talk about it?" he said and he pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Maybe later," Lizzie said, and she slowly started to smile.  
  
It was all a dream.  
  
~~~  
  
Oooooooh. You didn't expect that, now did you?   
  
If you are confused, look back at the end of chapter three. Lizzie fell asleep . . .but never woke up. Everything after chapter three up until now has been a dream. . .or a nightmare.  
  
I know that is probably not what you expected and I hope you don't think any less of the story because of this. I thought of this idea a long time ago, and I didn't copy anyone from this idea. It took me a long time to decide whether or not to do this, so I finally asked a few people, and they said that it was okay with them and they even gave me some ideas.   
  
There is now one last chapter left. I really hope you don't hate me for this.  
  
I hope to have the last chapter up on or by Halloween. 


	26. Author Note

***I DON'T OWN LIZZIE MCGUIRE.***  
  
About the last chapter, It took me a really long time to decide whether or not it was going to be a dream or not. I asked a few readers and most of them were okay with it, but in the end, what it came to was what I as the writer wanted to happen. Did I want to make everyone happy with a continuance or did I want to play with my original thought of leaving chapter three open and have it be a dream in the end. It was a gamble, and I was prepared for people not to like the story as much, but then again, I thought about it, and it was what I wanted. I didn't think of it as an easy way out, because in truth, I almost wrote an alternate ending, but decided the open endings don't put closure to a story. I could see how it could be looked as an easy way out, but I didn't write it as an easy way out. The whole idea of the dream, as I imagined it, would prove a point that, yes, would definitely change the plot, but this plot has changed because of the dream. I was hoping people would accept the idea, but then again, I was expecting people to probably not. I was going to put this in the author note of the next chapter, but then I decided maybe this should be its own chapter.  
  
I am not changing my idea, because I debated about it for so long and second-guessed myself so much, but I will tell you this. . .had I made it not a dream, the ending would be extremely similar to the ending before the dream. . .with an extra chapter, like this will have, but obviously different.  
  
I told myself I wouldn't do this, but because I like everyone to be happy, if there is a significant number of people who would like to pretend it wasn't a dream and that it was all real, I would be willing to send you via e-mail the other ending. By significant number, I mean, the number could be one person. I would e-mail it directly to you, though. I have also played out the other ending in my head, so it wouldn't be a hassle or anything.  
  
Anyway, thank you to all the reviewers and the patience you have. I hope you like the next chapter, which should be out by Friday.  
  
This note could have probably waited until the next chapter, but I decided it might be better to post it now.  
  
Thanks. :)  
  
Piacere  
  
(piacere6@hotmail.com) 


	27. Twenty five

Okay, since this is the last chapter, this author note is going to be pretty long, so please bare with me here.  
  
First of all, thank you to everyone who reviewed. The reviews meant so much to me and encouraged me to go on. You helped me through a lot of stuff and often times made my day when I was feeling down. You dealt with me when I was grounded, took too long to update, and had other issues. I can't even begin to illustrate the difference you have made in my life. Its really hard to express it when I type. . .but you'll never know.   
  
Second of all, I would like to especially thank the people who helped me in the end. Again, I guess you can't tell by this how much what you said meant to me and the suggestions you gave me were great. Who knows how this story would be if I didn't have such a great group of people to help me out. You know who you are.  
  
Also, like I said, if you provide your e-mail address, I will be glad to provide you with the alternate ending. I am not willing to post it here because like I said, it's too complicated to make another chapter. You might have to have patience because what I say doesn't always work. I might actually end up posting it here…although it might be confusing . . .I also can't make any promises when it will be ready.  
  
The reason this chapter took so long to update is because the past four weeks have been amazingly weird. Two Saturdays ago (Nov. 1), I got my license and then that following Sunday, I got in an accident and got a ticket. No one was hurt, but it was a very surreal experience for me to go through and I am still dealing with it right now.   
  
The thing is, I didn't let the people who helped me read the complete last chapter because I waited so long, I decided it should be a complete surprise to everyone.  
  
Okay, another thing- I don't own any songs I have named titles after. The following chapters were named after song titles and with due credit, here they are: Chapter 13- Something There (Disney, Beauty and The Beast); A Little Help from A Friend (most of the title from the Beatles); Chapter 25: Here I Am (Bryan Adams) I don't own any of those songs.  
  
This Chapter has a few dedications. First of all, to my brother, Reid. Lately he has been unhappy and it hurts me to see him so sad. Cheer up! You are nine! What happened to the days when your biggest complaint about life was mom not taking you to Target the minute you got home from school. That was just a few weeks ago. Its like you are loosing the innocence out of life.  
  
This chapter is also dedicated every single person who read this story. Those who read it from the beginning to the end and never gave up on me with all the strange twists and everything. I had so much fun with this story because I didn't think anyone was reading it, so it shocked me when I found that a lot of people read it.   
  
Also, a special thanks to Todd, Wren, Finn, John, Morgan, and Robert for your names. Yep, but don't worry, your characters don't necessarily reflect your personality. Also, for those interested, the name Lucy Nelson came from "I Love Lucy" and Nelson from "I Dream of Jeannie." Those were my obsessions of the summer.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire.   
  
Without further adieu, I present you. . .the last chapter.   
  
Here I Am  
  
Lizzie got up from the bed and went to find Gordo. Gordo was sitting in Lizzie's living room waiting for her. He looked at her and smiled, "Finally!" He stood up and gave her a hug. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"I am feeling a lot better," Lizzie said, "Sorry I got so sick."  
  
"Yeah, I was worried about you. Do you think you ate something you shouldn't have?"  
  
Although Lizzie almost said she didn't know, she realized that that wouldn't accomplish anything, "No, I don't think I ate something bad."  
  
Gordo led her to the sofa, where they sat down, "Is it serious?"  
  
Lizzie nodded her head, "Its pretty serious."  
  
"What is it?" Gordo asked hugging her tight.  
  
Tears fell down from Lizzie's eyes, and Gordo noticed this, "What is it, Lizzie? It's going to be okay," he comforted her.  
  
Lizzie nodded her head, "I know it will be okay. In fact, I don't know why I am so scared. I love you so much and I know that you love me."  
  
Gordo nodded his head, "I do love you very much, and I will never stop loving you, Lizzie." He kissed her forehead.  
  
Lizzie shook her head, "No, you don't understand what I've been through these past few hours. It was awful."  
  
"Well maybe I would understand if you told me," Gordo said.  
  
"Gordo, I had a dream that . . . I dreamt that when you went back to Asia, your plane crashed, and then I witnessed a crime and had to join the witness protection program, but the thing is, you weren't really dead, you were just in prison and you started looking for me, and by some miracle you found me, and then we went to see Miranda, only to find out that my friend was killed," Lizzie said.  
  
"Wow!" Gordo said, "That is some dream! I don't blame you for feeling so bad!"  
  
Lizzie shook her head, "No, Gordo, you don't understand. The worst part of the whole nightmare was that you left without me telling something I really need to tell you," Lizzie said. There was a brief pause and Lizzie took a deep breath as Gordo waited for her to finish, "Gordo, I really don't know a better way to tell you this, so I will just say it. I am pregnant."  
  
"What?"  
  
Lizzie's tears started to build up, and she started crying uncontrollably, "Gordo, please don't hate me. I know you don't want to be a father right now, and right now, I know you could stop loving me, and I am sorry."  
  
"No," Gordo said, rubbing Lizzie's shoulder, "No, you don. . ."  
  
Lizzie cut him off, "And I know that this baby was not part of your plans for your immediate future, but I have decided to keep it." She sniffed, feeing a huge sense of a burden being lifted off her having told Gordo the truth.  
  
Gordo put his hands on Lizzie's shoulders and tried to comfort her. He then did something Lizzie never expected—he smiled, "Lizzie, I don't hate you. I could never hate you. In fact, I don't think there will ever be a time in my life where I will not love you."  
  
Lizzie sniffed, "You mean you aren't upset?"  
  
Gordo shook his head, "I don't think there is a happier man than me right now."  
  
This was odd, Lizzie thought, it almost seemed like his reaction was too soon or something, "Aren't you a little surprised?"  
  
Gordo nodded his head, "Yeah, I am surprised, but I have thought about it."  
  
"But you've only known for about a minute."  
  
Gordo nodded his head, "Actually, its only been confirmed by you for a minute."  
  
"You mean you knew?" Lizzie said, starting to get a little angry.  
  
"Lizzie! Calm down! I talked a few hours ago," he said.  
  
Lizzie's eyes widened, "You mean she TOLD you?" Lizzie didn't seem too happy.  
  
Gordo shook his head, "No, no! It wasn't like that. Here, let me explain," he said, and he told her what happened four hours ago.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
Gordo had just checked in on Lizzie, who was still sleeping. He was nervous. What if Lizzie was terminally ill or something?   
  
He decided to call Miranda, and see if she would tell him anything.  
  
Miranda picked up the phone, "Hello?"  
  
"Hi Miranda. It's me, Gordo."  
  
"Hey! Has she talked to you?" she asked, with hope and enthusiasm in her voice.  
  
"Not yet. She is sleeping," he said.  
  
"Sleeping? Why the heck is she sleeping?"  
  
"I don't know. She threw up shortly after we got home from the airport, and she seemed to sick to talk."  
  
"And you don't know why she threw up?" Miranda asked, suspiciously.  
  
"No, she didn't tell me. All she said was that she was sick. I'm really worried about her, though. Is she in trouble, Miranda?"  
  
"Well, that depends on how you look at it," Miranda told her worried friend. She felt so bad for him because she couldn't tell him anything.  
  
"Does she have cancer or AIDS or something?"  
  
"No," Miranda said, "She doesn't have cancer, and who do you think she would catch AIDS from?"  
  
"Okay. Just tell me one thing," Gordo said, "Is it good or bad?"  
  
"Gordo," Miranda said, sighing, "You love Lizzie, right?"  
  
"Yeah, with all of my heart."  
  
"And what would you say is one of your goals right now?"  
  
"To see what's wrong with Lizzie," he said.  
  
"No, that's not what I meant. I meant, what would you say is one of your long term goals in life?"  
  
"Well," Gordo said, "I guess I would like to win an Academy award at some point and I want to marry Lizzie at some point and have a family with her."  
  
"Okay," Miranda said, and although Gordo couldn't see her, Miranda smiled, "I want you to think about that for a few minutes."  
  
"I don't get it," Gordo said.  
  
Miranda sighed, "Well, I can't tell you. I can tell you that Lizzie is scared and really needs you."  
  
"I can take care of her."  
  
"I know you will," Miranda said, feeling touched by what he said, "Gordo, have you ever heard the expression 'te amo'?"   
  
"No," Gordo said, still confused as to where this was conversation was heading.  
  
"Well, it is Spanish for 'I love you.' When Lizzie wakes up, before she says anything, tell her that you love her. I think just by telling her that, it will give her the strength she needs to talk to you."  
  
"Okay," Gordo said, still at a loss, "Thanks, Miranda."  
  
"You are welcome, and if she doesn't tell you by the end of the week, call me and I will force her to tell you."  
  
Gordo, who was going over what Miranda had said earlier in the conversation said, "Miranda, what is that you were saying about goals and family?"  
  
Miranda smiled, "Goodbye, Gordo!" and with that, she hung up the phone, as did Gordo.  
  
~*~End of Flashback~*~  
  
"And so I sat on your coach for a while and thought about it, and after a while, I kind of put things together, like what Miranda said about family, you getting sick, and everything else, and it seemed like the only explanation." Gordo explained to Lizzie.  
  
"Wow," Lizzie thought, "I was worried I would never be able to tell you."  
  
Gordo smiled, "I was wondering why you didn't tell me sooner, but after thinking about it, I realized that I would have probably done the same."  
  
Lizzie smiled and put her head on Gordo's chest, "And you are happy about all of this?"  
  
"Well, like I said, it took me a while to sink it all in, and even then I wasn't sure, so after thinking about it, I knew that my love for you is so strong that this really was a blessing. Only good can ultimately come out of all of this."  
  
Lizzie smiled, content with Gordo's response, but then she remembered that he had to go back to Asia, "What about your work in Asia?"  
  
Gordo smiled, "Ah You see, I had some news for you to tell you before you threw up."  
  
"Really? What?"  
  
"Not only am I here on vacation, but I am here to stay."  
  
Lizzie looked up at him in shock, "What? Were you just going to let me think that you were here for five days and on the fifth day tell me this??"  
  
Gordo laughed, "No, because I am here for five days before I have to go to New York for a few months."  
  
"What happened to Asia? Why is that over?"  
  
"Well," Gordo said, "To be honest with you, I was homesick when I was over there. All the other people on the project lived there with their family. I spent a long time thinking about everything, mainly life, and the question whether I could live without seeing you most days for the next two years, and the answer was no. I missed you too much to enjoy myself, so I talked to the person in charge, and he understood and told me that I could complete my credit in New York."  
  
"How long will you be in New York?"  
  
Gordo smiled, "Actually, I was hoping that you could come with me."  
  
"What??" Lizzie said, "You want me to live with you."  
  
"Well, no," Gordo said, "There's more to it than that."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What I mean is," Gordo said, "I have recently revised my plans for my immediate future, and part my new and revised plans are to marry you." Gordo said this casually, so Lizzie almost didn't catch what he said, but when she did, she gasped.  
  
Lizzie cupped her hands over her mouth, "Are you asking me to marry you?"  
  
Gordo smiled and got down on one knee on the floor and reached into his pocket and got out a small box. He opened the box and looked up to Lizzie, who was in tears, "Elizabeth McGuire, Will you marry me?" He asked.  
  
Tears flooded Lizzie's face, but she was smiling as she nodded, "Yeah, I will marry you!"  
  
Gordo sighed a sigh of relief, went back to sit with Lizzie, who immediately pulled him in for a long kiss. When the kiss ended, Lizzie said, "Are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
Gordo smiled as he nodded his head, "I have wanted to do this for my whole life."  
  
Lizzie looked at the ring that Gordo gave her and slipped it on her ring finger and admired it.  
  
"I got it while I was in Korea," Gordo said.  
  
Lizzie gasped, "Gordo, you were in Korea over a month ago!"  
  
Gordo nodded his head, "Yeah, I know. And ever since I got it, I have been carrying at around with me and looking at it every night, waiting to come home and see you."  
  
Lizzie smiled, "Wow, I guess this means we will now be one big happy family."  
  
Gordo nodded his head, "Yeah, how can life get any better?"  
  
Lizzie gasped, "What will we tell our parents?"  
  
"I don't know about you, but I am going to tell my parents the truth. I am finally going to marry the girl I have loved my whole life and we will live happily ever after."  
  
Lizzie smiled and hugged Gordo, "I think I'll tell my parents the same," Lizzie said.  
  
"Oh Lizzie," Gordo said, "I don't know how this night could be any more perfect. Je t'aime."  
  
"Je t'aime always and forever," Lizzie said.  
  
Just then the doorbell rang, and Lizzie and Gordo jumped as a reaction. "Who could that be?" Lizzie wondered.  
  
Gordo smiled sheepishly, "I think it might be the pizza guy." Gordo stood up to get the door. Lizzie watched as he opened the door, and whom she saw on the other side caused her to gasp.  
  
The guy was holding a pizza looked eerily familiar.  
  
The pizza guy handed the pizza to Gordo, "Sorry it took so long, dude. Everyone seems to be demanding a pizza." The guy looked over at Lizzie and did a double take, "Whoa, "he squinted, "I feel like I know you from somewhere."  
  
"Oh," Lizzie answered nervously, "How?"  
  
"Is your name Lizzie by any chance?"  
  
Lizzie slowly nodded her head. This was creeping her out.  
  
"Wow! This is so cool! I can't believe this!"  
  
Lizzie looked at Gordo, who looked confused, "Um, how do I know you?"  
  
The guy nodded his head, "Oh, right, last year, we had English together, and I asked you out, and you rejected me twice."  
  
"Oh!" Lizzie said, with a sigh of relief.   
  
"I need to thank you for that, because if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have met my current girlfriend, Hilda," he said.  
  
"Hilda?" Lizzie said, starting to get nervous again, "Wait, what's your name?"  
  
"Todd. Todd Horowitz."  
  
~~*~~  
  
The End  
  
~~*~~ 


	28. Alternate

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LIZZIE MCGUIRE.  
  
This alternate ending thing turned out to be more than I bargained for. This thing has gone through so many changes it's not even funny. It was hard because I had to dig into the second to last chapter and start from there so I guess if this were posted this would be chapter 24. The beginning may look familiar because, well, it starts off like the beginning of chapter twenty-four, with Gordo being there, but it changes after that because it just did.  
  
Also, there are a couple of reasons I finally decided to post it on fanfiction. One was that I realized that two years from now, someone might read this and want the alternate ending, and I don't know where it will be, so I decided to post it. Then, I was going to add an author's note with a web address to where it could be found, but then I saw that note the said author notes could not be separate chapters.   
  
Anyway, this will seem a wee bit complicated because it doesn't start off where the second to last chapter ends, but it does leave off where the third to last chapter ends (chapter twenty-three) Anyway, sorry it took me so long and happy belated holidays.  
  
Wrapped Up in You  
  
~Lizzie~  
  
Boston Airport, that night, at eight, outside of gate.  
  
Lizzie nervously paced the airport, "Where is he?"  
  
Miranda, who was with her, was trying to calm her down, "He called from Atlanta over two hours ago. It is only eight. The plane is probably going to be running late. You never know. Give it time."  
  
Lizzie tried to sit down, "Okay," she said and she closed her eyes, "I just hope nothing happened to them."  
  
Miranda sat down next to Lizzie, "Nothing happened to them."  
  
Lizzie nodded her head, somewhat distantly. She knew that Miranda was probably right, but she couldn't help but worry about her daughter and other best-friend, especially now that that she and Gordo were in a sort of uncomfortable position with each other.  
  
"I know, I just love Gordo and Sarah so much," Lizzie said, and a tear fell down her face as she remembered the first time Gordo told her that he loved her. It was the whole reason that "je t'aime" was "their" phrase.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
End of freshman year of high school, in Lizzie's house, in Lizzie's room. Lizzie and Gordo had been dating for a few months at this point  
  
Gordo and Lizzie were at Lizzie's house to study for their exams. Lizzie had her French and English exam while Gordo had his English and history exam. They were studying for English together.  
  
"Who was Lady Mac Beth?" Gordo asked Lizzie, reading off the study sheet.  
  
Lizzie pretended to think about this and smiled, "Um, Mac Beth's wife?"  
  
Gordo rolled his eyes, "Really? Could have fooled me there. No! I mean, what is her significance in the play?"  
  
"What play?" Lizzie said.  
  
Gordo laughed, as he looked very annoyed. Lizzie noticed this, "What?? I was only kidding. I know that Lady Mac Beth is in Julius Caesar."  
  
"Lizzie!" Gordo exclaimed, "Are you really that dense?"  
  
Lizzie laughed in amusement, "No! I am just trying to annoy you. I know all of this. She is in Mac Beth. I really do know all of this stuff, Gordo. I don't really need to study for English. It is French I am worried about."  
  
Gordo looked at Lizzie, "French? Lizzie, you know I take Latin. How am I supposed to help you with your French?"  
  
Lizzie sighed as she got out some note cards from her desk, "Easy. Just read the expression and I will tell you what it translates to in English."  
  
Gordo sighed, "Fine."  
  
Gordo got into a more comfortable position on her chair by taking his shoes off and putting them up on the chair and looked at the expressions. "Okay. What does 'J'ai soif' mean?" He didn't know how to pronounce it, so he pronounced it incorrectly.  
  
"I am thirsty. Next," Lizzie said.  
  
"Okay, J'ai chaud?" Gordo said, still struggling with pronunciation.  
  
"I am hot," Lizzie said.  
  
Gordo looked Lizzie over and said, "I definitely agree." He nodded his head, "Tres hot."  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes, "Continue."  
  
"J'ai faim," he said, still struggling. Lizzie laughed.  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
Gordo nodded his head, "So am I. Let's take a break and get a snack."  
  
"Gordo! Hold on! I really need help, here!"  
  
Gordo sighed, "Fine, but as soon as we are done, I want to eat. I need some brain food."  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes, "Fine. Continue."  
  
"Je suis desolé," he said, reading the card.  
  
"Well, you should be sorry," Lizzie said.  
  
Gordo looked at her confused and Lizzie laughed, "It means 'I am sorry.'"  
  
"Oh," Gordo said, and he moved on to the next card, "Je t'aime." This time, though, he pronounced the expression correctly.  
  
"I love you," Lizzie said.  
  
"I love you too," Gordo said, without thinking. Lizzie looked at him, and Gordo soon realized what why she said that when he looked at the other side of the card at the translation. He looked at Lizzie and blushed, "Um, I mean . . ."   
  
Lizzie smiled, "Actually, Gordo. I love you, too."  
  
"You do?" Gordo asked, trying to keep himself from smiling.  
  
Lizzie blushed and nodded her head, "Yeah. Je t'aime."  
  
Lizzie reached over and kissed Gordo, and when he pulled back, Gordo said, "If it's okay with you, I am keeping this card," He took the card and put it in his pocket.  
  
Lizzie laughed and nodded her head, "Yeah, you can keep it forever and frame it."  
  
"Oh, believe me, I will," Gordo said.   
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
Gordo did keep that card. When he went home that day, he put it on the wall and admired it, and from then on, Lizzie and Gordo started saying 'je t'aime' for the fun of it. It became their signature phrase. Gordo kept the note card in his wallet, for good luck and a reminder of how much he loved Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie smiled at the memory. She wondered where the card was at this point and whether Gordo still had it.   
  
She didn't have time to wonder long, because before she knew it, a voice interrupted her train of thought.  
  
"Lizzie," the deep voice said. Lizzie looked up to see Gordo standing there with Sarah in his arms. Lizzie found herself speechless.  
  
Miranda broke the tension by getting up to hug Gordo, "Gordo! It's been so long since I've seen you. You look so good!"  
  
He certainly did look good, Lizzie couldn't help but note. She must have overlooked his subtle changes the first time she saw him, but he did look different. He looked a little older, and his face showed it. He also looked a little thinner than he used to be two years earlier.  
  
Miranda took Sarah in her arms and held her, "So this is the famous Sarah! Hey, Sarah! I have been dying to meet you."  
  
Sarah smiled in reaction. She didn't know what was going on, but she didn't care. She wasn't even two. She liked the attention from new people.  
  
Gordo's glance crept over to Lizzie who looked stressed. Lizzie watched Miranda and Sarah and then looked at Gordo and smiled.  
  
Gordo held out his arms as if to offer a hug. Lizzie smiled and walked over to Gordo and gave him the hug he offered. She hugged him tightly and let herself release more tears, "I am glad you are here." She said, finally.  
  
Gordo smiled and put his arm around her, "So am I. We have a lot to talk about."  
  
Lizzie nodded her head, "Yeah, we do."  
  
The four of them walked out of the airport, Lizzie and Gordo still holding each other.  
  
~~~  
  
~Hilda~  
  
The Next Day, Valentine's Day  
  
The next afternoon, Hilda drove back to Lucy's apartment. She had been trying to call her since the day before about her parent's anniversary party. Every time she tried calling her, she got no answer and wanted to know what was going on. The hospital couldn't tell her anything and none of the other teachers knew anything, so Hilda decided to go on a mission to find out what was going on.  
  
She parked her car and walked up to Lizzie's door. She knocked and no one answered. "This is strange," she thought. Lucy always told Hilda where she was. She thought for a minute about what to do because the party was tonight. Hilda turned the knob to Lucy's door and to her surprise she found it was unlocked. She struggled to decide whether to open the door all the way and go inside, and finally decided that it would be a good idea.   
  
Hilda let herself in the apartment and turned on the light, "Lucy?" She called. No response, "Lucy? Are you here?" She closed the door to the apartment and started to look around.  
  
After searching all the rooms, and finding no one, she didn't know what to do. This had never been a problem before with Lucy, and now she couldn't be found.  
  
Hilda finally decided to make a call, and she called her parents, "Mom, dad? It's Hillary. I am afraid we might have a problem. I can't find Lizzie McGuire."  
  
~~~  
  
~Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda~  
  
Still Valentine's Day  
  
Ever since Gordo had arrived in Boston, Lizzie and Gordo had spent most of their time together, talking about everything they missed. Gordo told Lizzie and Miranda about his time in the Turkish prison and telling strange stories about what happened while Lizzie told everyone about living life as Lucy Nelson. It all seemed so weird talking about it as if it were over, but truthfully, Lizzie had no idea if it was over at all.  
  
Gordo decided to let Lizzie oversleep the next day, and Lizzie finally decided to roll out of her bed at around noon.  
  
"Up so soon?" Miranda asked, sarcastically. Miranda was cleaning up the kitchen.  
  
Lizzie shook her head and looked around, "Where are Sarah and Gordo?"  
  
"Sarah is taking a nap and Gordo is still sleeping believe it or not."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Noon," Miranda said, looking at Lizzie who was pouring herself some coffee, "Are you ever going to call your parents?"  
  
Lizzie yawned as she shook her head, "I don't know. I don't know if it is safe."  
  
Miranda nodded her head, "Yeah. I would probably wait a few days."  
  
Lizzie nodded her head, "So, what's for lunch?"  
  
Miranda laughed, "Oh? What am I? Your cook? A couple of days ago, I only had to worry about myself. Now, I have a whole family to feed. What is this??"  
  
Lizzie smiled, "I love you too, Miranda."  
  
Miranda rolled her eyes, "Ah, go fix yourself a sandwich, Lucy."  
  
"If I never hear that name again it will be too soon," Lizzie said.  
  
"Yeah. I was always more partial to Lizzie myself," a voice said. Lizzie turned around to see Gordo standing there, smiling, with a bed head.  
  
Lizzie smiled and walked over to Gordo and hugged him. Gordo hugged her back and they stood there for a few seconds, "Happy Valentine's Day, Lizzie," he said.  
  
Lizzie grinned and was about to wish him the same, when suddenly she remembered something and she pulled away, "Hilda! Her parent's party!"  
  
~~~  
  
~Hilda/Hillary~  
  
After Hillary hung up the phone, she did what they told her and went to Lizzie's bedroom. While she was looking for something, she heard the door open. Slowly, Hillary got up from the floor and walked out of the room to see who it was.  
  
Standing there were two men and a young woman. All of them were looking around. One of the men had a gun. None of them saw Hillary standing there.  
  
"Lizzie?" the man with the gun said, "Lizzie? I know who you are and I know you are here. Where are you?"  
  
After a few moments with no answer, the girl spoke up, "Todd, maybe she isn't here."  
  
"But maybe she is damnit! Go check the bedroom. I'll check the closets."  
  
Hillary watched as the girl did what she was told and walked over toward the bedroom, where Hilda was. Hillary stepped back and waited for her to come in. She pulled into her bag and reached for her gun. As soon as Wren walked in, Hillary pointed the gun at her and whispered, "Don't move! I know who you are."  
  
Wren looked Hillary over, "Are you Lizzie?"  
  
Hillary rolled her eyes, "No, but I am with the police department. Now, come with me so I can talk to all three of you."  
  
"But you aren't Lizzie?"  
  
"No," Hillary said.  
  
"Okay," Wren said, and she went back into the hallway and back near the entrance of the apartment, "Todd! Finn! Can you come here for a second?" she yelled.  
  
Finn and Todd appeared, looked at Hillary and smiled, "Is this precious little Lizzie?" Todd asked.  
  
Hillary held up her gun to Todd's face, "Not quite."  
  
Todd stepped back a little, confused, "Who are you?"  
  
"I am Officer Hillary Flint of the police department. All three of you are under arrest for stealing government property and attempting murder," Hillary said as she read them their Miranda Rights. While she was doing this, police sirens were heard.   
  
Before anyone was able to reach the scene however, four shots were heard.  
  
Police officers ran inside to find two dead men and a third wounded girl, who was shot in the left arm. The police called an ambulance for the girl and investigated the apartment.  
  
In the mean time, Hillary, who left unscratched, went to the police station and explained what was going on.  
  
"One of the men tried to shoot me, and I fired back at all three of them in defense. The man missed me, but I didn't miss him."  
  
~~~  
  
~Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda~  
  
That afternoon, when Lizzie and Gordo were hanging around the living room, Gordo remembered he had something for and went to go get it.  
  
When he came back, he handed her the letter he wrote a few days earlier. While Lizzie started to unfold it, Gordo went away, saying he wanted to go check on Sarah.  
  
As Lizzie sat there, reading the letter, she started to cry. She was so touched by the letter because it was so sweet.  
  
Lizzie was still crying when Gordo reappeared.   
  
"Don't cry," he said as he walked over to her and sat down next to her again.  
  
Lizzie pulled Gordo into a hug and cried even harder, "Oh, Gordo! I love you so much! I don't think I could ever stop loving you."  
  
Gordo pulled back from the hug and looked at Lizzie, "Do you really mean that?"  
  
Lizzie nodded through her tears, "Of course I do."  
  
Gordo pulled her in and kissed her, tasting the tears that were streaming down her face. He pulled away, "I love you so much. I don't know what I would have done if I lost you."  
  
"Oh, Gordo!" Lizzie cried, pulling him into a deeper kiss, and then hugging him.  
  
"Be my Valentine," Gordo whispered into her ear.  
  
"Of course," Lizzie whispered back.  
  
At that moment, the phone rang. Neither Lizzie or Gordo got up to get the phone. After three rings, Miranda entered the room, looked at her two friends and shook her head, "Can't you two get a room or something?"  
  
Miranda picked up the phone, "Hello?"  
  
"This is the LAPD. May I speak to Lizzie McGuire?"  
  
"Sure," Miranda said, getting serious, she cupped her hand over the receiver, "Lizzie, it's the police."  
  
Lizzie looked at Gordo and then looked at Miranda and took the phone. She figured the police would have to call eventually. She figured she would get in trouble and have to get a new identity, "Hello?"  
  
"Lizzie," Officer Goodman said, "First of all, I am glad you made it to Boston safely. Second of all, I have some good news for you. You are officially released from the Witness Protection Program and are hereby ordered to report to the Los Angeles Police Department as soon as possible to sign some papers."  
  
Lizzie didn't know what to say. She had been waiting for this to happen for the past two years, but why was it happening so suddenly? Wasn't she in a lot of trouble 24 hours ago? "I'm released?" she said and she looked at Gordo and Miranda, "Why?"  
  
"Well, Miss. McGuire, apparently you have a lot of people on your side. After your landlord turned himself in and gave us some information, we arrested everyone involved. I think its about time you know that Hilda, your friend from Stuttgart, was an undercover cop working for the FBI. Her real name is Hillary and she went to your apartment to check on you and the people involved came in and she ended up killing two of them on the spot and the third one is in the hospital. Now, we will tell you that for the next year or so, you will be under extreme watch, but we've also heard that you're boyfriend has risen from the dead, so this could be a good thing afterall," Officer Goodman said.  
  
Lizzie looked at Gordo and smiled, "Yeah, he's back and he is here to stay."  
  
"Well, congratulations! On both your freedom and your boyfriend. I will see you in a few days."  
  
Lizzie nodded her head, "Yeah, I'll see you as soon as I can."  
  
Lizzie hung up the phone. Miranda and Gordo were waiting for an explanation, "What is going on?" Miranda asked, "What are you released from?"  
  
Lizzie smiled, "I'm released from the witness protection program. I can go back to my normal life, Gordo. You and I can live together and live as Lizzie and Gordo. I officially no longer have to be Lucy!"  
  
Gordo smiled and hugged Lizzie, "That's amazing! How did this happen?"  
  
"It's a long story, but I think someone is watching over me."  
  
"So now we can get married?"  
  
Lizzie was taken aback by this question, "Who said anything about marriage?"  
  
"I did. Lizzie, please marry me," he said and he kneeled down and took her hand, "I thought I lost you once, and I never want to lose you again. I love you, and when I saw you in that hospital a few days ago, I knew I had to marry you. Now, Lizzie, if you will have me, will you marry me?"  
  
Lizzie's heart was racing as she thought through this in her head. When everything was going down in her life, she didn't know how it could possibly get better, and here she was, with her life getting better and better by the minute. Now she was free, she could marry Gordo and live happily ever after. Tears streamed down her face as she nodded her head, "Gordo, of course I'll marry you. I love you too!" Lizzie said and Gordo stood up and together they shared the most beautiful and passionate kiss ever.  
  
A few days later, when they were back in Hill Ridge, family and friends gathered as Lizzie and Gordo quietly married each other in Lizzie's backyard. They exchanged their own written vows and everyone watched.  
  
"How long have I loved thee? A decade? Maybe Two? Maybe for all of my life I have loved you. The best part about being with you is that you make everyday a brighter day. We've been through bad days, good days, days of doubt and days of confusion, but in the end I know that our love can only grow stronger. I look forward to our future together as we become the family we have always dreamed of. Je t'aime." Gordo said. Lizzie started crying and she had tears in her eyes as she read hers.  
  
"Well, Gordo, we've made it. We have gotten this far. The road hasn't been easy, but its been well worth the ride. I am so glad that you are here with me today and you have no idea how long I have waited for this. You and I will be together for the rest of our lives, and I can't wait. I now know that this truly is what dreams are made of. I feel like the luckiest girl alive and when I think about it long enough, I realize I am the luckiest girl alive, all because I have you to love and be mine forever. Je t'aime," Lizzie said.  
  
And, from that day on, they lived life as best they could. It didn't look like a fairytale romance to an outsider, but to them, it was a fairytale. They loved each other, and through love, they conquered the world. They knew that they were going to make it as long as they were together. 


End file.
